Rebecca Potter: Keyblade Mistress extraordinaire
by General Rhapsodos
Summary: AU. Rebecca Potter has been been betrayed by her friends after being selected for the Triwizard Tournament. The night of the Champions' selection, Rebecca has a strange dream; it uncovers her true nature. Meanwhile Sora has been betrayed by his friends and must embark on a journey to find the Keyblade Masters! Fem!Harry, Keyblade wielder!Harry. Huge Crossover!
1. Prologue: Keyblade!

Rebecca Potter: Keyblade Mistress extraordinaire.

Obviously AU.

Pairings: Riku/Kairi, Roxas/Xion, Sora/Rebecca, Aqua/Ventus.

Chapter 1: Keyblade!

Rebecca Potter, a bespectacled teen aged 14, with ocean blue hair, much like her mother's, even though she didn't know it yet, sat in her bed; it was a four-poster bed constructed out of mahogany and oak. This particular girl was particularly special: she was an unsung hero. After all she has performed countless acts of chivalry in such a short life. However she had been betrayed by her best friends, a little boy known as Ron Weasley, _boy_ being put on extreme emphasis, he was basically a portable black hole! Her other friend, Hermione Granger, left because of RON! Stupid degenterate she was.

Life wasn't exactly good for our young girl.

She had been unwillingly placed in a Tournament meant for those 17 and above. She had been through this stuff before and her friendship had survived, but that seems to be the straw that broke the camel's back.

Sighing to herself, Rebecca laid her head on her pillow and allowed sleep to take her.

~Play Sanctuary~

When Rebecca opened her eyes in her dream she noticed that the place she was in was very weird. For one he was on a circular plinth with herself sleeping as a painting for the floor. The floor was adorned with wands in circles around the edge and below painting Rebecca's sleeping feet was a picture of nothing; after all she called no place home. Around Rebecca three short plinths rose from the ground, above them appeared a simple sword with a red guard, a small, red shield with three circles in the shape of what looked like a face on it and a yellow staff with a blue 'head' on it.

In her head Rebecca heard a comforting man's voice say. '_Choose wisely Rebecca, hopefully you will make better choices then I did.' _That was then that Rebecca realised something: this dream was like the opening tutorial to Kingdom Hearts that her fat, bloated cousin played before destroying the game, because he didn't understand the slightly complicated Wonderland in the original game.

Deciding to go along with it Rebecca approached the Sword and listened to the voice in her head explaining to her what the benefits and drawbacks of the sword, she then headed to the shield and staff and listen to their benefits and drawbacks of them. In the end Rebecca decided to use the sword. (Chosen at random). Rebecca approached the sword and picked it up immediately accepting it as her weapon. She then approached the shield, picked it up and caused it to disappear, no longer being available to her. '_Are you sure?'_ The male voice asked.

"Yes." Rebecca replied in calm, soothing voice. Suddenly the plinths disappeared and in Rebecca's hand appeared… a key shaped sword it the blade was about as long as her arm, coloured green mixed with blue and yellow. The teeth of the weapon looked like the Japanese symbol for betrayal. The guard was blue and green and the Keychain at the bottom was a simple green ball, symbolising jealousy. Rebecca looked at the weapon curiously before giving it and experimental swing, upon discovering that it was perfect for her, Rebecca tried a bit of magic, you know, just a simple _expelliarmus_, however it left the blade much more powerfully then Rebecca had anticipated, instead of a scarlet ray of light the spell came out white and whizzed off into the distance before an explosion was heard where the spell had literally exploded. "Whoa." Rebecca exclaimed to herself.

Suddenly around her little black shadows appeared out of the ground. Rebecca lifted her blade and rushed at the enemies killing them with one hit before finishing the last shadow off with a quick _avada kedavra_. It was a dream, it didn't matter what spells she used.

Quickly catching her breath Rebecca heard the man's voice whisper. "_Well done, my little niece, time to face an even greater danger."_

"What is it?" Rebecca asked looking around for any possible hostile forces. "More shadows?"

The voice chuckled slightly before replying. "_No, dear Rebecca, more like your own darkness!"_

Around Rebecca darkness closed in, it solidified right in front of her eyes to reveal a giant shadow, more humanoid then the ones she had fought before. Fuck!

Rebecca vs. Darkside (DS)

Rebecca summoned her weapon just as the DS struck the ground _hard_ Rebecca managed to jump above the shockwave; she then proceeded to attack the DS's hand as more shadows appeared around her, which she quickly took care of, before running up the DS's arm and slamming into its face, finishing it off. (Re:coded from 2.5 remix fight).

End fight.

As the Darkside disappeared Rebecca heard a clapping sound in her head. _"Congratulations Rebecca, you have thwarted the Darkside part of you!" _The voice praised. The voice, Rebecca noticed, was sort of… reserved, a bit… off.

"Who are you?" Rebecca asked the voice. No way was she just going to blindly believe everything this guy said to her, she wouldn't allow herself to be manipulated ever again!

Warning: EXPOSITION!

_"I? I am Terra, I used to wield a Keyblade, much like you once, but it excelled in strength. My friends and I, we trained for years. We managed to survive Xehanort, if Ventus hadn't knocked off his head, who knows what could've happened?! But, I was betrayed by my old Master, myself and my friends fled, we soon found ourselves facing our old Master."_

_~Flashback~_

_Terra, Ventus and Aqua were standing in the middle of Radiant Garden, a world of Light, where its people prospered. A few days earlier Ventus had declared his love to Aqua in the form of marriage. Terra felt glad that Aqua and Ven had finally gotten hitched; the sexual tension between could be cut with a knife. Aqua was currently pregnant after conceiving on the night of her wedding, being Keyblade Masters they detected the baby was to be a girl, they decided to call her Rebecca when she was born._

_They had met a couple on a world called Scotland; they had befriended James and Lily and named them Rebecca's Godparents, so if anything were to happen to Rebecca. That way James, Lily and perhaps Sirius as well, could take her in and give her a normal home. After all, when you live with someone for 17 years you can't help becoming their friend._

_~Back to the main Gang~_

_Terra, Ventus and Aqua, who was positively _glowing_, were chilling in Radiant Garden when an old figure came limping out of a grey portal, right in front of them. Out of it stood their old Master who, with eyes now yellow, looked at them with a feral grin and spoke sinisterly. The epitome of evil! "You have betrayed the Light, Terra, Ventus and Aqua, and for that, I banish you!"_

_The gang didn't have time to react as they were sucking into a black portal, but not before they saw a woman with blue hair appear from the sky and slash straight through Master Eraqus with a Keyblade, she then attempted to save the gang, but Terra was lost, mainly because she knew she _couldn't _save him. She turned to Ventus and Aqua and said. "See you later, Mum and Dad!" Before disappearing in a flash of light... _X_-Blade in hand._

_~End Flashback~_

As Terra finished his explanation Rebecca came to a confusing conclusion. "Does that make you my Uncle?" Rebecca asked Terra as he appeared in spectral form.

Terra, solidifying with every step he took put his hands on Rebecca's shoulders and replied. "Aqua and Ventus would be so proud of you."

Next to Terra two figures appeared, one, a woman with blue hair and a kind smile, the other a man with spiky, blonde hair and a slightly goofy grin, they approached their daughter and brought her into a hug. "We are always going to be proud of you."

"Thanks, Mum, Dad, Uncle Terra." Rebecca replied sniffing. When Rebecca looked into the loving eyes of her true parents, she saw the pride they held for her.

"It's time to wake up Rebecca." Ventus whispered into his daughters' ear. Ventus knew that as soon as he woke up, he would make up for his many years absence. "Never forget Rebecca: we love you. Also, say hi to Sirius for us."

Smiling Rebecca took herself back to the waking world.

When Rebecca woke up she found herself in her bed, but in her hand was her Keyblade.

End Chapter.

Current party: Rebecca.

1,423 words.

Welcome back to a Kingdom Hearts fic.

Now here's the plan: Finish off Voldemort, introduce Sora, and wo other characters before embarking on the real adventure, finish off with finding Terra, Ven and Aqua, so this could be a very long fic, so have fun reading.


	2. Destiny Islands

Chapter 2: The new Gang.

Meanwhile, on a faraway world a boy sat, pondering his life for the last few years.

It had been a year since Sora defeated Xehanort alongside his many Friends. Currently, Sora was sitting on the Paopu tree on his and his friends' play Island. Recently Riku and Kairi had started dating, much to Sora's anger. They had had even tried to keep it from him, yet, when Sora found Riku and Kairi having sex in his and Kairi's secret place, it had torn his heart to pieces. Normally he wouldn't have cared about Riku and Kairi dating, it was the fact that they had kept it from him all this time that made him angry.

Sora looked down and saw something interesting in the water: a letter from the King. Immediately, Sora jumped into the water and picked up the letter. While walking back to his sitting place, Sora read the letter, it was short, and to the point.

Sora,

Master Yen Sid has requested your presence ASAP, it is about a very important matter concerning the Keyblade wielders.

Please arrive at The Mysterious Tower as soon as you can.

Please bring Roxas and Xion with you.

Your friend, Mickey Mouse.

Sora grinned like his old self again and ran off to find Roxas and Xion. As he ran Sora thought back to when Roxas and Xion had become their own people.

~Flashback~

Sora was standing inside Master Yen Sid's Tower listening to the man drone on about how to extract people's hearts to create their own selves. "… stab yourself in the heart with your Keyblade and release Roxas's and Xion's hearts." Master Yed Sid explained.

Nodding at the old man, Sora summoned his Kingdom Key and stabbed himself in the heart, releasing Roxas's and Xion's hearts, which seemed to hover in mid-air as a disgusting scene played out. First bone appeared, followed by muscle, then internal organs, and finally the skin. Out of the top of the new bodies head's blonde, spiky hair appeared on the taller one and short, raven hair appeared on the smaller one.

In front of the assembled Keyblade Masters Roxas and Xion returned to the world of the living.

~End Flashback~

Sora found Roxas and Xion lying on the beach on the main Island. Roxas was dressed in his old Twilight Town garb. While Xion was wearing a blue tee she had borrowed from Kairi, a black coat, given to her by Squall, a pair of jeans from Riku (unfortunately) and black sneakers from Roxas's old Organization XIII outfit, she even had her hair grow past her shoulders, making her look a bit like an angel as she lay on the ground.

Sora sneaked behind the couple's heads, lay down on the ground behind them and shouted. "BOO!" The affect was comical: Roxas and Xion immediately jumped to their feet and looked at Sora with mock outrage. Before they could speak however, Sora interrupted with a good, heartfelt laugh. "Man, you should have seen your faces. Because you looked-" Roxas punched Sora in the stomach causing his voice to go high as he finished. "_Ridiculous."_

When Sora looked up he saw Roxas and Xion smiled brightly at him, after all, if you can't laugh at yourself. "So Sora?" Xion asked the spiky haired boy. "What's so important that you interrupted me and Roxas's date?" When she had finished Xion placed her hands on her hips and looked at Sora with _the look_.

Sora, not even bothered by Xion's intimidating glare, pulled out the King's letter from one of his many pockets and handed it over to Roxas and Xion. Roxas looked up from the letter and replied. "Well, better get going then."

Sora nodded in reply and headed off towards his Falcon Peak from his second adventure and climbed inside, pulling Roxas and Xion in with him. Sora walked to the control room, closely followed by Roxas and Xion. Sitting down in the pilots chair he turned to Roxas and asked. "Do you mind being gunner?" Roxas grinned at Sora, he loved controlling the Falcon's guns; they were always the most fun. Sora next turned to Xion and asked her. "Mind being the navigator?" Xion nodded at Sora before sitting in the seat to Sora's right.

Sora pressed all of the buttons and announced. "Blast off!" The ship's engines ignited, providing the necessary thrust to lift off from Destiny Islands to The Mysterious Tower.

~Meanwhile, with Rebecca~

Getting out of bed, Rebecca showered, dressed herself, picked up her Keybade and banished it.

Sighing to herself, Rebecca headed off to the kitchens to avoid the crowd. When she found the kitchen on the Marauders' Map, she tickled the pear and entered, only to be virtually attacked by an army of House Elves asking her what she wants. She asked the assembled House Elves for Bacon, Eggs and White Pudding.

After Breakfast she started went to Transfiguration, however, along the way an Eagle Owl appeared in front of her and dropped a letter in her hand. "What's this then?" Rebecca asked to no one. She opened the letter and read.

Dear Miss Potter,

We at Gringotts wish to say: congratulations on your recent emancipation. We wish to inform you that an inheritence test is required.

We hope to see you at your earliest convenience.

Yours sincerely,

Griphook, Potter account manager.

Sighing to herself, Rebecca moved her ocean bangs out of her eyes, gather her stuff, put on her Invisibility Cloak from James Potter and headed out of the Castle.

Once outside Rebecca removed her Firebolt that she was given to her by her Godfather Sirius Black and raced off towards London.

~Meanwhile~

The trio of Keyblade Master were cruising along, blasting any Heartless that attacked their ship. As they were doing so, Sora thought back to his becoming a Keyblade Master.

~Flashback~

Sora, having just visited his Dream Eater friends, decided to visit Yen Sid for instructions of what to do next. Walking up the extremely complicated staircase in the Tower Sora lazily swung the keyblade, with the Ultima Weapon's keychain from his last adventure side to side casually defeating the Heartless and Nobodies that got in his way easily.

At the very top of the stairs Sora saw an Absent Silhouette in the shape of two Keyblades. Deciding it would be fun Sora stepped through and onto the Station of Awakening where Roxas's Illusion awaited him.

The illusion said nothing as it summoned Illusion-Oathkeeper and Illusion-Oblivion and readied itself in a fighting stance.

Battle Begin.

Scanning the Illusion version of his Nobody, Sora found out it had 13 lines of HP. With 400 himself from his previous adventure Sora had approximately 2.

The Illusion (Who from his point on shall be known as Roxas I) started the fight by teleporting behind Sora and attempted to hit him. Sora simply rolled out of the way. Roxas I followed this by getting into a keyblade deflection thing with Sora, Roxas I lost and got slammed into the air where Sora was able to summon his key blades.

When Roxas I landed he started hurling columns of light with nobody symbol at Sora non-stop, as they approached Sora went in a zig-zag motion until he reached Roxas I where he released Faith followed by Salvation and finally just to finish it off a Triple Plasma. The preceding combo severely harmed Roxas I who was down to 8 bars.

When Sora next attacked all three keyblades, using the Oblivion D and Oathkeeper D keyblades like moons that orbited him and attacked by themselves. By the end of the combo Roxas I was down to 3.

When Roxas I was able to summon back his keyblades he surrounded the area in an almost blinding light, that, when activated acted like Heartless Angel, but un-blockable, so when Sora got hit he was reduced to 1 HP where he immediately healed. The next move Sora used on Roxas I was Wind Raid, that when it hit Roxas I, it spun around the area attacking him from all sides.

"YES!" Sora yelled as he saw Roxas I falling to the ground.

Obtained bonus: Form Limit Upgrade.

End battle.

After the battle Sora had to heal all the scars he received from Roxas I.

Walking into Yen Sid's tower Sora was provided with an enormous shock in the shape of a flying pink bullet. "Oh." Sora grunted.

"Sora!" A feminine voice yelled excitedly. "You're back!"

Suddenly Sora felt wet lips pepper all over his face before the figure started snogging his face off. "Hello *kiss* Lightning *kiss* I *kiss* missed *kiss* you *kiss* too *kiss*." Sora then grabbed his girlfriend around the waist and standing up. "Now, now Lightning calm down." As soon as Sora said these words Lightning detached herself from Sora and walked two paces to the right so she stood in between Sora and Riku, the others having left earlier for various reasons. All except Mickey and Yen Sid.

"Congratulations Sora, I saw your fight against the illusion from of your Nobody and I will tell you now. You are now a Keyblade mastery." Yen Sid told Sora in a gravelly voice.

Suddenly something hit Sora making him almost slap his head. "What's Lightning doing here?"

Unfortunately, Lightning had to go home to Cocoon and try to stop the Fal'Cie, getting turned into a l'Cie in the process and preventing her from seeing Sora ever again.

(Yes that was from Post 3D)

~End Flashback~

The gang was quickly approaching The Mysterious Tower. So, Sora pulled the accelerator to a low speed, approaching the world the gang lowered the Gummi Ship onto the Mysterious Tower's lawn.

When the gang landed, they headed in and raced to the top of the tower and bowed in front of Master Yen Sid. "Welcome back, Sora, Roxas and XIon. As you are aware, you are here to learn. First, Sora, Riku and Kairi need to be forgiven, they may seem to have betrayed you, but this is not the case. Anyway, I need to tell you something. I have received intelligence that a new Keyblade wielder has appeared. This person seems to be the child of two of the old Keyblade wielders, who? I cannot say. This person, you will find in the same world as Mark and Phillipa. Go, Sora, Roxas and Xion, and don't forget; we still need to find these Keyblade Master. Good luck." Yen Sid told the gang who nodded and headed off towards the Gummi Ship.

Meanwhile, in Yen Sid's head a thought went through his head. '_The _X-_Blade shall soon be forged.'_ Yen Sid may look like a kind old mage, but in reality he is a manipulative old bastard; he never lost his Keyblade, he just doesn't want to show it to the people of the light side as it had taken one of the darkest looks imaginable!

~Meanwhile with Rebecca~

Rebecca was flying over Nottingham, quickly followed by Coventry, before racing racing down where the M1 was down below her, overall, at 200mph it took about half an hour to get from Hogwarts to London.

Landing in Diagon Alley, Rebecca landed softly. Dismounting, Rebecca headed off towards, however, when she was about to enter, a boy with spiky brown hair, another boy with spiky blonde hair and a girl with short black hair. The funny thing was, was that they all had the exact same eye colour. The brown haired boy asked. "Do you know what a Keyblade is?" Rebecca nodded before falling in a dead faint.

"Oh dear." Roxas mumbled. "Better take her into the bank."

"Yup, I'll see you in there." Xion replied before sending the others off before picking up Rebecca and heading into the bank.

~Earlier~

Sora and the others were racing towards the world of their old friends: Mark and Phillipa, first, of course, engaging the invisibility. However, instead of heading towards Coulsdon the gang headed towards a place a little north, the place, of course, seemed familiar to Sora:he had visited here with Peter Pan, yet, this worlds' London looked much more modern. Shrugging to himself, Sora headed towards Charing Cross road.

Behind a wall, people in strange garb moved around. Landing in front of a large marble building, the gang nearly ran into a girl with strange, out of place, blue hair. She looked familiar with that red hair, well, very vaguely to Sora, as if he had seen that girl's hair before, back on the Island, yet, for the life of him, he couldn't put his finger on it.

That's when he heard Roxas ask her about the Keyblade.

End Chapter.

Words: 2.182.

Current Party: Rebecca, Sora, Roxas and Xion.

Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to leave a review.


	3. Inheritence

Chapter 3: Inheritance.

A/N: Just a notice: This is a semi-sequel and semi-AU to Kingdom Hearts III: Keyblade Master.

Once inside the bank, Xion laid Rebecca down on a nearby couch, quickly revived the young Keyblader wielder and jumped out of the way as Xion soon found herself on the wrong end of a beautiful blade as it materialized in a flash of light before her eyes. "Whoa, calm down." Xion exclaimed, the blade never leaving her eye. It was beautifully designed; yet, it did not seem to be anywhere near as strong as possible. '_She must have just found out. With proper training, we could fight anything.'_ Xion thought to herself.

"Who are you?" Rebecca asked, not lowering her Keyblade for a single moment. Around Xion stood Sora and Roxas looking a bit off set by the furious look in Rebecca's eyes.

Sora stepped forward, summoning his old Kingdom Key and said to Rebecca. "We, we are the Keyblade Masters, we have been sent here to search for the child of Terra, Ventus and/or Aqua." Sora explained to the girl.

Rebecca stood up and looked down in despair. "That would be, I am the daughter of Ventus and Aqua. You are Sora, Roxas and Xion." The girl then whirled around and said to the trio. "You're from a video game known as Kingdom Hearts, a game based off of real events. Made by Mark and Rebecca Hostey." Rebecca then looked at Sora, who had a huge grin on his face at the mention of his old friends, and continued. "You must prove yourself Sora, I won't go anywhere with someone, not without seeing their moves. So, show me your moves!" Rebecca finished, preparing herself for battle, Sora doing the same as an invisible barrier appeared, blocking the Keybladers form view from the everyday patrons of the bank.

Rebecca vs. Sora.

Battle begins.

When Sora took a scan of Rebecca's health, he inwardly groaned, they were equal, and since he was starting a new journey he had gone back to his basic stats.

Rebecca and Sora ran at each other and clashed blades, before Sora could react however, Rebecca swung her blade outwards causing Sora to go flying, in the air Sora quickly recovered and landed on his feet before rushing at Rebecca and hit her causing her to take some damage, to which she returned in kind.

The battle raged on before both Keyblade wielders tired themselves out. Completely spent, Rebecca shot a _stupefy _from her wand at Sora, knocking him out.

Rebecca won, but barely.

End battle.

Rebecca quickly healed her wounds with an _episky_ before waking up Sora. She helped him up to his feet and said to him. "Excellent fighting Sora, you certainly taught me a few things." Before patting him on the back and dismissing her Keyblade in a flash of light.

"Whoa." Roxas and Xion finally exclaimed in shock. This new Keyblade wielder had just defeated Sora, although it took about half an hour, she still managed it. Then again, she was the daughter of Ventus _and _Aqua, two very famous, and very powerful Keyblader Masters.

Rebecca looked at the Keyblade Masters before walking off towards a familiar goblin, the trio following closely behind her. Around the bank's atrium, Goblins were bowing to the Keyblader Wielders as they passed. Rebecca looked back at her fellow Keyblader Wielders and asked. "Why are they bowing?"

The Keyblader Wielders looked as confused as Rebecca felt, never before had they been bowed to. So they replied with a unanimous 'No idea'.

When the party reached the Goblin he bowed and said to the group. "Welcome to Gringott's bank, o' great Keyblade Masters." The Goblins had been raised from birth to recognize when a Keyblade Master was in their banks, when asked why, the parents simply replied. 'They are Masters of the Blade, treat them with respect. Only when a Keyblade Master of Darkness enters, do your very best to eject them from the bank.'

"No need to be so formal Griphook." Rebecca replied. "I am merely here for my Inheritence test, due to my emancipation."

"Very well, Miss. Potter, if you you'd follow me." Griphook replied before turning to the others. "Please remain out here; the catering staff will attend to you, if you need anything." Before leading Rebecca down a hall on the right side of the banks hall.

Griphook took her to a door that said. 'Grphook Snarack. Potter account manager.' In Chromed silver letters, stamped across the face of the door. Entering the office, Rebecca looked aroud and found that she liked what she saw. There were weapons everywhere, including a very convincing replica of Sora's Kingdom Key, however, the dimensions were slightly off, ensuring that it was easily derived from the real thing. "Impressive, Griphook." Rebecca informed the 43 year old Goblin.

"Thank you Miss. Potter, now, let us get this emancipation out of the way so that you can get out of here." Griphook informed Rebecca who swiftly agreed with him. Pulling out a red piece of parchment Griphook said to Rebecca. "Put a single drop of blood on the parchment, it shall inform you of your ineritance.

Rebecca summoned her keyblade, put a small nick in her left index finger and squeezed a drop of blood onto the parchment. Said parchment absorbed Rebbeca's blood, before writing appeared on the parchment.

**Inheritence test:**

**Rebecca Kairi Hikari-Potter.**

**Mother-Aqua Hikari née Nomura (coma)**

**Father-Ventus (Ven) Hikari (coma)**

**Godfathers-James Marcus Potter (deceased) and _Sirius Lee Black (Unofficially imprisoned)_**

**Godmother-Lillian (Lily) ** **Rose Potter née Evans (deceased).**

**Head of:**

**Potter (By magic)**

**Black (by magic)**

**Hikari (by blood)**

**Holdings:**

**Potter: 13 million Galleons, 3456 Sickles, 1 knut.**

**Black: 10 million Galleons, 1219 Sickles, 0 Knuts**

**Hikari: 15 million Galleons, 7639 Sickles, 45 Knuts.**

**Full name: Lady Rebecca Kairi Hikari-Potter-Black.**

**Natural talent-Flying, sword fighting.**

**Natural affinities-Light.**

**Primary Weapon-wand**

**Secondary weapon-Keyblade**

Rebecca looked at the parchment slightly giddy. "Sweeeeet. This should keep me going for ages to come. When I die, or disappear, I want this moey to go straight to charity. I wouldn't want someone like a _malfoy_ to get their greasy hands on it." Rebecca practically growled in defence.

"Certainly, young Rebecca, but you must leave now, I'm sure your friends are witing for you. But, before I forget, take this card, it is attached to your account, money will disappear from your account and reappear in any shops money draw, anywhere. Now go, have a fun adventure." Griphook said, handing over a gold credit card (not actual gold) and ushered her out.

"Okey dokey, see you later Griphook." Rebecca called behind her before walking calmly out of Griphook's office.

In the atrium, Rebecca met up with Sora, Roxas and XIon again, Sora turned to Rebecca and asked. "So, how did it go?"

"Eh, it was alright, nothing I didn't know already." Rebecca replied. "I take ityou want to know how I defeated you?" Rebecca asked, clearly seeing the nervous shifting of the 18 year old in front of her.

"_Please!_" Bemoaned Sora, he was dying to know how he had lost, and to a brand new Keyblade wielder as well.

"Ok." Rebecca replied, pulling out her wand from inside her robes, and showing it to the group in front of her. "This is hpw I defeated you, you were down on the ground, as was I, but, before we both fell unconsious, I shot a spell at you that knocked you out when it hit." Rebecca explained as the group in front of her examined her wand.

**"**This is not very good Rebecca." Xion told her. "This is, when you come down to it, a stick, easily boken."

"Hey!" Roxas cried out. "If I remember correctly, I used a table leg as a weapon for you." Roxas buffered, mock glaring at Xion. Before turning back to Rebecca, who was looking at her wand worridly. "Xion is right, however, if you place your wand in your Keyblade, It wil be both protected _and_ it will help your Keyblade perform better, more effective spells, as opposed to just fire, blizzard, thunder, cure, magnet and reflect."

"Thanks Roxas." Rebecca replied,as she started walking out of the bank, while opening the top of her Keyblade and placing her wand in its hollow top, exactly 12 inches tall, the same as her wand.

However, when the gang went outside, they found themselves facing an army... of reporters. "Damn it." Sora groaned.

End Chapter.

Words-1,492

Current party-same as last time

A/N: I wrote ths chapter as a one-shot when I was first introduced to BBS. I changed it, a lot since then. Now, I give you the chapter that can fit into this story.

_**Leave a review, it will help me improve my writing. I only want people to read the best they can from me, and the only way to do that is to point out where I need to improve.**_

15 reviews, at least before next chapter.


	4. Weighing of the Wands

Chapter 4: The Weighing of the wands.

A/N: **For those not aware of this, I am satirizing clichés generally used in fanfictions**. Also, this chapter has Nadsat words.

Around the entire of Diagon Alley reporters had flocked for a chance photograph of actual Keyblade Warriors. By the word of Lucius Malfoy, who had apparently heard from an auror stationed in Diagon Alley, by the name of Dawlish, had informed the magical UK's press that actual Keyblade Warriors had arrived at Gringott's Bank, and, apparently Rebecca Potter herself was with them. There was no way that they could miss such an opportunity.

This brings back to the heroes of our tale, standing outside a large, marble white building, looking at the sea of reporters, in their minds was one thought. _'Holy, fucking shit.'_ Suddenly, from inside the bank, a veritable army of Goblins came out and formed a tight circle around the Keybladers, with their weapons pointed outwards. The lead Goblin stepped forwards and boomed in an authoritative voice. "Leave, now."

The reporters were about to argue when they found themselves apperated away by Goblins who had approached them without them knowing, and took them away. However, unbeknownst to the Goblins and the Gang, one reporter had turned herself into a dung beetle and had flown up to the top of the banks doors and watched as the scene in front of her played out. When all of the Goblins returned, Lord Gringott, the leader of the Goblin race, turned to the Keyblade Warriors and said in an agitated voice. "Sorry about that, as you can see, those reporters, as well as the rest of the Wizarding world, are sheep, following the most powerful wizard, nowadays that is Albus Brian Dumbledore, and since he seems to be on his last legs expect the Wizarding world to look at you for guidance."

"Well, if they can't get on without a hero." Rebecca replied in a firm voice. "Then let them rot, it's not like this society is ever going to advance anyway. It's 500 years behind the mundane world anyway. So, as soon as I can, I am leaving the Wizarding world and never returning, the only way I'll be connected to here is through Gringott's, and that's only for money." Rebecca finished steel harsh in her voice.

"Perfectly understandable." Gringott replied. Above the gang the dung beetle flew off: a plan in its mind. "Have an enjoyable day Miss Potter."

"You too, Lord Gringott." Rebecca replied, grasping the Goblin's hand in a firm hold before walking off, her new droogs (*1) following closely behind her.

Rebecca turned to her droogs and asked. "What are you going to do? I need to finish this year at least, or I'll lose my magic."

The gang winced at the consequences, they had hoped to take Rebecca as soon as possible, ah well, they could wait. Thinking for a minute Sora replied. "We could go and live with our old friends for a bit."

Rebecca shook her head at Sora before saying. "Nonsense, you are coming to Hogwarts, the Wizarding world is too blind to notice three 17 year olds getting sorted half way through the year."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Roxas informed Rebecca, before gesturing her to follow him, which she did; quite confused by the way, she was quickly followed by Sora and Xion.

After a few minutes of walking, Roxas finally came to a complete stop, facing, what looked like, thin air. Sora, understanding Roxas's plan, snapped his fingers, causing a ramp to appear out of seemingly nowhere. Rebecca walked up the ramp in wonder; looking around the ship she noticed one flaw: it was bland! There were absolutely no colours, Rebecca turned to the Gang and asked. "What's with this interior?"

"Nobody actually knows Rebecca." Xion replied. "The people you would have to ask are Gummi engineers." Xion then gestured towards the Cockpit saying. "Go down there; it will take you to a less bland area."

Rebecca snorted derisively. "What, the bathroom?"

"Just go." Sora told her, a slight grin on his face as her pushed the blue haired teen forwards towards the Cockpit.

Rebecca smecked (*2) slightly before rushing off towards the direction addressed to her. When she reached the Cockpit, Rebecca looked around, entranced by its beauty. The mechanical whirring around her sounded like music. The leather seats looked confortable, the blinking lights were rather interesting and the single, thin window in front of her made the ship look like it was brand new.

"Pretty good eh?" Sora asked, entering the Cockpit and draping his arm around Rebecca's arm in a friendly gesture.

"Yeah, it's so freakin' sweeeeet." Rebeca replied sitting down in one of the chairs, the pilot seat. "Now, let's get to Hogwarts, shall we?" Rebecca asked.

"Definitely." Sora replied, removing Rebecca from his seat and placing her in a passenger seat.

"So, where is Hogwarts?" Xion asked, ready to punch in the co-ordinates.

"North." Rebecca replied. "Approximately 410 miles, near Dufftown in Scotland."

"Oooookay. Co-ordinates locked and loaded." Xion reported.

"Weapons ready and primed." Roxas told Sora.

Sora pushed a red button on the control panel and shouted. "Blast off!" Suddenly the Gummi ship rose into the air and blasted forwards, everyone yelling in glee as the Gummi Ship sped off to Scotland.

The trip lasted two seconds, but it was the two most thrilling seconds of Rebecca's life.

The rough co-ordinates Rebecca had given put the Gang just above Hogsmeade Station. Sora lowered the Ship to the ground and followed everyone as they left the Ship.

The gang walked up to the Castle, the trek was long and took an hour and a half! The Gang's seeing of Hogwarts proving that they could indeed be able to 'learn' there. The clock above the courtyard the Gang arrived in told them that it was 5:00pm; dinner time. Rebecca turned to the rest of The Gang and told them. "I will go in first, then you come in five minutes later and ask Dumbledore to Sort you, he will have no reason but to do so." Rebecca summoned her Keyblade and conjured some robes saying. "You may want to put those on."

The Gang nodded at Rebecca as they watched the girl go into the school. Sora leant against the stone wall, putting the robes on over his clothes, watching as the other di so too and asked to his friends. "So, what do you make of Rebecca?" Sora turned to Roxas saying. "Roxas."

"Well." Roxas started, putting his robes on. "She certainly seems talented with magic, curious about new things, highly intelligent, and coupled with her inquisitiveness. She has a certain personality about her."

Sora nodded at Roxas before turning to Xion and nodded. Xion, who had finished putting her robes on, thought for a second before replying, "One major thing: she's almost exactly like Roxas. Think about it, as soon as she first discovered she had a Keyblade, she didn't freak. Instead, she just accepts it as if it were a normality! Sora, you had an excuse for not reacting: his home was under attack! I was just damn excited, and, from what Mickey told me, he was jumping with joy."

Sora nodded silently contemplating his nobodies' words, they both made interesting points. Sora looked up at the clock which now read. 5:07pm. "Come on." Sora muttered walking into the Entrance Hall, quickly followed by Roxas and Xion. Upon proceeding through the grand doors Sora yelled out. "We need to be sorted!"

Suddenly, everything went quiet, the students stopped nattering amongst themselves and everyone turned to look at the trio with confusion. Up at the main table, a man with a long white beard, crooked nose, which had clearly been broken on several occasions, twinkling blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles, stood up and said in a grandfatherly voice. "Come forwards and we shall sort you." This man was clearly Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked into the eyes of Sora. Since Sora's mind was completely undefended, Albus Dumbledore saw everything, from the destruction of Sora's home, to his friends' betrayal. Albus was saddened; however, he merely dismissed the boy. He had shit happen in his life, so what?

However, when Dumbledore tried reading Roxas's mind he entered an almost empty realm. However, when he saw the boy's memories he suffered a severe headache: there was more than one set of memories in his head: one set belonging to the boy and the other belonging to a man named Ventous (Deliberate), or something like that anyway. So he fled the boy's mind quickly. It seemed these people could be trusted.

Dumbledore stepped down from the high table and summoned the Sorting hat, which appeared in the man's hand. "Step forward… erm." Dumbledore said gesturing to Xion.

"Xion sir." Xion replied to the man's unanswered question before approaching Dumbledore and having the hat placed on her head.

In Xion's mind she heard a voice saying. _"Ah, an interesting one you are, young Xion. A person created in a laboratory and a Keyblade wielder! Anyway, enough of this, I'm here to sort you .You are brave and courageous, yet, you are also wise and quick witted. Loyal, but not overly so, and so cunning, I'm almost tempted to put you in the House of Snakes. However, it is your bravery that decides _your_ fate."_ The hat opened out at the brim and shouted. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The house in red and gold cheered as Xion headed down and sat next to Rebecca.

Next Roxas walked up and had the hat placed on his head. _"AH!_ The voice exclaimed. _"Another Keyblade wielder. Let's see, you are almost exactly the same as your girlfriend, however, with you, it seems your bravery holds most merit."_ The brim again opened up as the hat shouted. "GRYFFINDOR!" The table housing the red and gold robes stood up and cheered as Roxas headed over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Xion earning some quizzical looks from the population before placing a kiss on Xion's head causing the guys to look away, after all, it's _their_ relationship.

Sora headed up next and had the hat placed on his head. _"Another one? I swear you people are just here to torment me. Well, it's obvious where you go Master Sora, after all, you are potentially one of the bravest people here."_ For the final time the hat opened its brim and shouted. "GRYFFINDOR!" Sora removed the hat and sat on the left hand side of Rebecca, this earned some dirty looks from the male population. Sora just shrugged and ignored them. From what Rebecca had told him, these guys are just fucking idiots; not even worth the time of day.

Dumbledore dismissed the hat before announcing. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Sora, Roxas and Xion, hopefully your stay here while doing your NEWTS will be enjoyable. Now, with that said. Tuck in!" Dumbledore went back to his seat and smiled, it seemed Rebecca had made some new friends.

As the Gang ate Hermione, Rebecca's old friend, one with bushy brown hair, slightly long teeth and brown eyes, extended her hand to the Gang saying in a quick-fire voice. "Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Hermione Granger. Of course I've heard all about you, after all the Kingdom Hearts franchise has been very famous ever since it was found out to be based on true events. Is the Keyblade real."

The Gang looked a bit lost at the girl's fast voice. Being the first to recover, Xion replied. "Yes, yes it is. Would you like to see them?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "Yes please."

"Then wait until later." Roxas cut in, pushing down Xion's right hand as the tell-tale white glow started appearing in the girl's hand. "We will show you after everyone has gone to bed. Deal?"

Hermione nodded quickly before turning to Rebecca and saying. "I'm very sorry for betraying your trust Rebecca, can you ever forgive me?" Hermione had come to a revelation during the day: this was Rebecca, her best friend, why would she ever lie to her? Hermione had broken down in tears after this revelation.

"I can forgive you." Rebecca replied, however a hint of steel still laced the girl's voice as she continued. "However, if you break my trust again, don't expect forgiveness. You're on your second strike now, the Firebolt incident last year really pissed me off. You're my best friend Hermione, I hope you won't betray me again."

"I promise." Hermione replied. "I, Hermione Granger, swear on my life and magic, never to break the trust of Rebecca Potter, ever again. So mote it be." A flash of light appeared around Hermione, since magic realizes intent; it detected Hermione's intent to never again betray Rebecca, thus making the vow valid despite Rebecca's name not being said properly.

"Thank you Hermione." Rebecca replied with a smile, hopefully Hermione wouldn't become too reliant on magic, and learn how to fight properly, after all, Rebecca may want to bring Hermione with her when she and the Gang leave to go on their adventure, hopefully Hermione can properly defend herself.

After dinner the Gang headed upstairs to the 6th floor to the Gryffindor common room, the walk was long and boring, but the Gang got there in the end. Rebecca said to the portrait in front of the Gang. "Dragon."

"Indeed, be careful Miss Potter." The Fat Lady replied, swinging open to reveal a large room, complete with a warm fireplace, helpful in a freezing castle, and lush sofas resting around the Fireplace. A boy sat in a nearby corner playing Wizard Chess with his friend.

"Woah." The Gang said; the room was beautiful. The Gang sat on the Fireplace and starting talking about their adventures: Sora spoke about his first adventure, all the way to his Mark of Mastery Exam, where he had to travel back in time to stop Master Xehanort alongside Terra, Van and Aqua, they wouldn't remember him, he made sure of that before he left. He had successfully distracted Xehanort when Ventus jumped up behind the man, and knocked his head off.

Warning: EXPOSITION!

Rebecca, on the other hand spoke of adventures through life: How the Dursley's had accepted her due to Petunia wanting a part of Lily, one she could make up her jealousy to for Lily's magic. She, alongside the other Dursley's, including Marge surprisingly, who was revealed to be a squib, had raised Rebecca to be a polite and strong lady. They had taught her of the ugliness of the world, leaving out nothing, and they always made sure that Dudley had done the same as Rebecca in their classes; Rebecca's intelligence had really affected Dudley to the point where they had completed their GCSE's at age 10, when they were given a special opportunity by the Government to prove how great Woodcote Primary and High School really was.

Rebecca's birthdays were nice, she had gotten some games consoles over the years, she had quickly become a fan of the Kingdom Hearts series, and her favorite by far was Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Final Mix version. Mainly because she had always felt some sort of connection to the playable character's, Terra, Ventus (Ven) and Aqua. When she had found out that her parents were actually Ven and Aqua, Rebecca finally understood _why_.

During her school years Rebecca had met a variety of colourful characters, mainly her first friend of the Wizarding World: Rubeus Hagrid, Groundskeeper of Hogwarts, when he spoke of Lily and James Potter, Rebecca would listen with rapt attention as she pieced together her Godparents story she still couldn't get used to the fact that her mother and Snape, Snape of all people, had been friends! In her first year, Rebecca found out about her love of flying, probably from her biological father, who, after all, is just another name for wind. The Philosopher's stone was what made that year interesting, the final confrontation in front of the Mirror of Desire had been interesting, when Quirrell had been about to send the killing curse at Rebecca, she had used a _Flippendo, _causing the man's wand to face him instead, the Killing Curse hit Quirrell and Killed him, Rebecca, getting knocked out by Voldemort's specter as it flew through her.

In second year, she had discovered a cursed piece of Stationary in the form of a Diary, in Ginny Weasley's possession, she had immediately taken the object to Dumbledore, who destroyed the artifact instantly. The spell Dumbledore had used sent itself through the object, to others exactly like and killed them instantly, even the cursed scar on Rebecca's head.

Third year was boring, the only thing that happened was Sirius Black, he had escaped Azkaban, and, when he had found Rebecca in Hogsmeade, he had enveloped her in a tight hug and explained to her what the dealio was; he told her of his innocence and told her who had actually betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort. Rebecca had immediately captured Ron's rat and gave it to Cornelius Fudge, who immediately cast the animagus reversing spell, turning the rat into Pettigrew. Sirius had then gone on trial and was found to be innocent, well about as innocent as a Marauder could be.

Thus concluded Rebecca's story. When she had finished she looked around and saw that she and the Gang where the only one's still awake. Sora smiled, turned to Hermione and asked. "Would you like to see our Keyblades?"

Hermione, having just woken back up, nodded at the Gang. Sora stood up and raised his right hand, in it appeared his Ultima Waepon from his latest adventure. Hermione looked at it in awe: it was beautiful, when she went to grab it however, Sora simply slapped her hand away saying. "Don't touch, I don't want you inheriting a Keyblade from me, maybe later." Sora then dismissed his Keyblade and sat down.

Roxas then stood up and summoned his Oblivion and Oathkeeper in a flash of darkness and light respectively. Again, Hermione examined the Keyblades with a critical eye. Oathkeeper was by far the most beautiful.

Xion then stood up as Roxas went back to his seat. Xion closed her eyes and summoned the Keyblade: it was Two become One. Hermione was blown away by the sight of the Blade. It was shorter than the others, but that didn't make it any less awe inspiring.

Xion sat back down as Rebecca stood up. Hermione watched in shock as Rebecca's Keyblade appeared in a flash of yellow and blue. Hermione looked at Rebecca after examining the blade and asked. "What's it called?"

"I call it… Betreylousy." Rebecca replied. Hermione couldn't take any more and fainted.

The Gang went to bed, after reviving Hermione, for some much needed shut-eye.

~Time skip~

A few weeks later Rebecca was standing outside Snape's classroom when Malfoy approached her and said leeringly. "You know Potter, if you would just accept my offer, I would make sure you are very well cared for. If you don't, well, you don't want to know what." Malfoy had been making the same offer to Rebecca for the past three years: fuck him, or get ruined.

Rebecca knew he didn't have the nuts for it, so she simply ignored him. Ignoring Malfoy turned out to be a bad idea, before Rebecca knew it, Malfoy had sent a spell right at her; she quickly ducked out of the way. However, behind Rebecca, Hermione had leant over, covering her mouth as her teeth started growing at an alarming rate, not even caring that Snape had not even appeared yet, Hermione ran off to the hospital wing. Rebecca stared at Malfoy coldly before saying. "You'll regret that," Rebecca's voice was calm, however, it scared Malfoy more than if she had shouted.

When Snape arrived, he took note of Hermione's absence and docked Gryffindor 25 points, to which Rebecca had to refrain herself from inflicting Sirius pain on Snape's person, she would literally have pulled a Sirius and turned Snape into a dog, but she realized the _man_ was not even worth her time.

During the lesson, in which the class were creation antidotes to rather terrible poisons, young Colin Creevey entered saying. "Professor Snape, I've come to collect Rebecca Potter for the Weighing of the Wands."

"Very well." Snape growled. "Potter, put your antidote under a stasis charm, and come here afterwards to complete it."

Rebecca nodded, she summoned her wand from her Keyblade and put the antidote under a useful spell she had been taught from Sora: Stopga. It would stop time in a local vicinity until it needed to be released.

After collecting her bag, Rebecca followed Colin up to the third floor where she left him and entered the room. "Good, everyone's here." The grandfatherly voice of Dumbledore exclaimed happily. "As you are all no doubt aware, you are here for the Weighing of the Wands: a small ceremony that will test to see if your wands are in good enough shape to use in the Tournament, if not, well we'll get to that later. May I introduce Mr. Olivander, he shall be testing your wands today, Miss Delacour, if you will." Dumbledore requested as he sat next the judges at the Judge table.

Fleur approached Ollivander, an aging man, who sat in the center of the room. The man looked at the wand with a critical eye. "9 ½ inches, Rosewood, inflexible with a core of… oh dear."

"A Single 'air, one of my grandmuzzer's" Fleur replied in a French accent.

"Really? I tend to steer clear of Veela hair, it is said to be quite temperamental, no matter_ Orchidious!_" A bunch of Flowers appeared out of Fleur's wand, Ollivander said it was in fine condition.

Next, Cedric approached Ollivander." Ash, Unicorn Hair, from a particularly fine male, one who tried to gore me as I removed it's hair, 12 ¾ inches, pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition, do you treat it regularly?"

"Polished it just last night." Cedric replied. Rebecca looked at her wand, it was in pristine condition, must have been the Keyblade, after all, that never seems to change.

"Very well." Ollivander replied sending out some smoke rings from the wand. "Mr. Krum, if you will."

Viktor approached Ollivander and showed him his wand. "Hmm, this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm mistaken."

"It is." Krum replied. "One of his last."

"Hmm, A fine wandmaker, his style isn't what I would use, but no matter, if it works, it works. Hornbeam and Dragon Heartstring." Ollivander bent the wand slightly saying. "Quite thicker than one usually sees, quite rigid, 10 ¼ inches." Ollivander raised the wand and said. "_Avis._" With a sound like a cannon, Birds flew out of Krum's wand and out of the window. "Bravo, Mr. Krum."

Rebecca came forwards last and handed Ollivander her wand. Ollivander looked at the wand critcally. "Holly and Phoenix feather, 12 inches, nice and supple. This seems to in near perfect condition." Ollivander exclaimed happily before conjuring a fountain of wine from Rebecca's wand. When Ollivander gave Rebecca's wand back, he winked conspiratorially causing Rebecca to shiver slightly.

After the Wand Weighing came the unfortunate pictures for the Daily Prophet. Whenever Rita, the reporter, had everyone where they needed to be, the photographer kept moving Fleur to the front, despite her place being next to Rebecca in the middle.

Once pictures were finally out of the way, Rebecca left to find the rest of the Gang. However, she didn't see Rita's evil grin.

End Chapter.

3,910 words.

Current party: Rebecca, Sora, Roxas, Xion and Hermione.

Join me next time in… The First Task.

(*1) Droogs: Friends.

(*2) Smecked: laughed.


	5. Heartless Task & an Unforgivable Lesson

A/N: Hey everyone, lately I received a review from a very helpful source. They pointed out a major plothole that I wish to fill in now.

Rebecca's wand, as soon as it was placed in her Keyblade became a part of it. Rebecca can now summon her wand from her Keyblade. As we saw in the KHIII trailer, Sora can summon parts of his Keyblade, like his handle and turn it into weapons, like guns for example. Rebecca is similar. She can summon her wand from her Keyblade. The conspiratorial wink that Ollivander gave Rebecca was because the wand is made out of Keyblade metal.

As we know, Ollivander knows the exact measurements of past wands, so, when he 'tested' Rebecca's wand, he informed people of Rebecca's original wand properties.

Just to point out, Keyblades, as long as they have a Master will not rust, so, now that Rebecca's wand is part-Keyblade it shouldn't break, get scratches, marks etc.

And, as some people may be confused by the fact that I made the Dursley's seem horrid in the first chapter, yet brilliant in the last chapter, allow me t point out the following: Rebecca had just been betrayed by her best friends, so she wouldn't be thinking straight, add to the fact that she was in a somewhat Lucid Dream in the first chapter, her mind, already consumed by anger from earlier had shifted her perception of fact and fiction into making her believe that her relatives were actually teaching her the things that they did because they hate her. Teenagers like to rebel as well.

Sorry for the rant I just wanted to make this clear for those who hate any kind of plot hole.

Expect this explanation to be fused with the chapter.

Chapter 5: A Heartless Task and Unforgivable Lessons

After finishing her poison antidote, and handing it over to Snape, Rebecca headed off to the Great Hall, after lunch she had Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Seventh years. Moody, in all his grand wisdom allowed the Fourth and Seventh Years to share the same classes. And Dumbledore, in his _infinite_ wisdom allowed it!

When Rebecca arrived in DADA, she immediately sat next to Sora who had left a seat available for her. Moody walked into the room, his wooden leg clunking with every other step. As soon as he stood in front of the class, Moody fixed his electric blue fake eye on Sora, Roxas and Xion suspiciously. "Welcome newcomers to… CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Everyone, except those who had mastered Constant Vigilance jumped in shock. Having gone through 4 years of fighting the forces of Darkness, who literally jumped out of the shadows, the Keybladers didn't flinch. "Good, you are improving." Moody complimented as he withdrew a jar of spiders from a near-by draw. "Today, we revise the Unforgivables, a fair warning: These spells will print you a one-way ticket to AZKABAN!" Moody yelled causing some people to flinch. "Unless done on small creatures, then it's just fun."

Moody pulled a spider out and asked. "Mr. Weasley, do you know an Unforgivable?"

"The Imperius Curse sir." Ron replied without even the slightest hesitation.

"Very good." Moody pointed his wand at the small arachnid and whispered. _"Imperio."_ Moody commanded the small creature to tap-dance on its hind legs causing the class, including the Gang to have a good laugh. "Yes, laugh it up!" Moody shouted gleefully as he caused the spider to climb into Ron's hair, making the boy go pale and Rebecca and Hermione to laugh cruelly. "See? Completely harmless." Moody shouted, causing the spider to climb off of Ron's head and on to Malfoy's face causing the blonde ponce to start crying like a baby which caused everyone to laugh so hard that Parvati and a blonde Ravenclaw girl, who had been recently re-sorted out of Slytherin due to the rampant sexism and her sexual preferences, known as Daphne Greengrass to fall out of their in hysterics. Moody chose this moment to end the curse and place the spider into a new jar. "Complete control." Moody commented. "Now, who knows the next one? Sora!" Moody yelled, pointing a finger at the grinning youth.

Sora, who most certainly was well on his way back to his old self again, grinned and looked up at the ex-Auror and said in an up beat voice."Crucio."

"Good." Moody commented creepily, pulling out a second spider. _"Engorgio. Crucio!"_ The enlarged spider started shrinking in on itself, its nerves felt like they were on fire, it was the worst pain anything could endure. Moody ended the curse with a smile on his face. Moody placed the spider back into jar and asked. "Miss Potter, what is the last Unforgivable?"

"The _Avada Kedavra."_ Rebecca replied a grim look on her face, quickly and discreetly summoning her wand.

"Very good Miss Potter." Moody commented, reaching into the jar and attempting to catch the last spider, which dodged the man's as if it knew what was coming. Instead, instead of catching the spider, Moody summoned it and trapped it on the table. _"Avada Kedav-_"

However, Moody's spell was cut off as a green streak, coming from the class hit the spider instead. Moody looked up and saw Rebecca with her wand out and pointing it at the spider, the tip of Rebecca's wand was smoking slightly. "Very good Miss. Potter." Moody complimented, placing the dead spider into the bin next to him. "Excellent aim." '_Perhaps too good.' _"Ok, you are dismissed." As the bell went off.

After the lesson had finished, Hermione approached her friend and asked. "How did you get your wand, it wasn't in your hand, and then it was, it was almost like your..." Hermione was quickly interrupted by Rebecca's hand, which silenced the bushy haired individual successfully.

"Quiet." Rebecca hissed.

"We'll explain it to you later." Xion whispered as they entered the Great Hall for dinner.

After dinner the Gang headed to the Black Lake.

The Gang sat down at the beach, littered with skimmable pebbles, but not before placing a cushioning charm on the pebbles.

Warning: EXPOSITION!

The conversation was exactly the same as the A/N at the beginning of the chapter, so, read that if you want to.

~Moving on!~

After being filled in on the properties of Keyblades, Hermione went to bed, while the rest of the Gang sat in the Common Room, just chilling and relaxing after the day of lessons, Sora was debating, more like arguing, with Roxas about the usefulness of charms while Rebecca and Xion discussed the effects magic could have on Heartless.

At around half past 10 a scrawny black owl came flying in through the open window and dropped a letter on Rebecca's lap and took his perch on the girls' shoulder.

Unrolling the Parchment, Rebecca started reading her Godfather's letter,

**_Dear Rebecca,_**

**_By now you have learnt about your true Heritage through a dream, according to my old friend King Mickey, you have three Keyblade Masters with you. Sora, as you probably know, is 17 years old, he wields the Ultima Weapon, one of the best Keyblades available. Unfortunately, Sora has been betrayed by his two best friends, Riku and Kairi, who betrayed his trust. Normally he is a very happy-go-lucky guy, but recent events have changed him, this has led to Darkness in Sora's heart, but, he is Sora, he'll get over it._**

**_Roxas, he's Sora's Nobody, a being created when a strong hearted person becomes a Heatless, brought back due to the strength of Sora's heart, no matter what. As you know he wields two Keyblades: Oblivion and Oathkeeper, this reflects Sora's friendship with Riku and Kairi, he too is 17, however, he is more serious than Sora._**

**_Xion, she was created from Sora's memories of Kairi, and used by powerful Nobodies known as Organization XIII (13), she wields a Keyblade called Two become One, symbolizing her and Sora's connection, she and Roxas are currently dating, they have been together ever since Roxas and XIon came back, complete with Hearts, she, like Roxas is very serious, unfortunately, due to events outside of anyone's control, she is prone to depression, but can be brought out easily._**

**_By now you are probably wondering how I know this, it's simple, His Majesty, a Keyblade Master himself, told me about recent events, and he asked me to tell Sora that his friends are deeply sorry for their actions in not telling him, they have promised to write as soon as they can._**

**_Attached to this letter is instructions on how you, Sora, Roxas and Xion can summon what is known as Keyblade Gliders in order to travel from World to World when you've finished of you fourth year._**

**_Anyway, let's talk about your school and the TWT. First, there are many people who would try and put you in a deadly Tournament, namely the 'ex'-Death Eater Karkaroff, he might think that killing you will bring his master back, however, Moody is also suspicious, from what you've told me, Moody seems to fixate on the Unforgivables, the real Moody would never do that, he may be paranoid, but he isn't crazy._**

**_Snape _****can't_ put you in danger as he owes you a life-debt, James and Ventus saved his life when, I'm ashamed to say, I told him about Moony, Moony was about to attack when James shielded Snape and Ventus held back Moony, this life debt passed onto you meaning he can't physically harm you, not that he would, after all he and Aqua got along very well, especially when he taught her potions, while she taught him your friends' branch of magic._**

**_Remember Rebecca, if you ever need to talk to me, I'm always Padfoot in Hogsmede, use the Cloak if you have to._**

**_Yours not-so sincerely,_**

**_Snuffles._**

**_Use this name if you want to write me a letter._**

**_Also, the bird bites._**

Rebecca quickly moved her hand as the Owl went to bite it. She looked at the curious and explained calmly. "It's a letter from my Godfather telling me about you three, I must say, you have some deep scars. Sora, the King told my Godfather to tell you that your friends are deeply sorry and are ready to apologize when they next see you."

Sora nodded grimly, perhaps he had been a bit harsh on his childhood friends, Riku and Kairi would never betray him willingly, and they must have had a reason. "Thank you Mickey." Sora whispered, making sure no one else heard him.

"He told me about Roxas and Xion's origins and I must say that it must have been harsh to have been called 'useless' and 'puppet' when you are probably the best people I've ever known. Finally, he said that this." Rebecca held up a book titled. "_Keyblade uses for dummies."_ The gang scowled at the title, but then again, they didn't know how to do anything but summon, fight and banish their Keyblades.

"I think it's time for bed." Rebecca announced, passing the book to Roxas as they headed off to bed.

In the fourth year Girls' dormitory, Rebecca was about to get into bed when the distinctly Indian voice of Parvati Patil interrupted. "Rebecca, Hagrid told me to tell you to meet him tomorrow and to bring a cloak."

Rebecca nodded, understanding Hagrid's meaning of 'Cloak' immediately as she climbed into her bed and fell asleep straight away.

The next morning, Rebecca met up with her friends in the Great Hall where they sat down for breakfast. During breakfast the windows opened, allowing the post Owls to enter and deliver their letters. A brown Barn Owl, with a bottle in its talons flew towards Sora and dropped the bottle in front of him, which meant his breakfast went everywhere.

Sighing to himself, Sora removed the bottle's cork and slid the rolled up letter into his hand where he unravelled the rolled up paper and started reading Riku's handwriting.

**_Dear Sora,_**

**_Myself and Kairi are very sorry for betraying your trust, on the day that you had caught us in the Secret Place, was also the I had asked Kairi out, in fact, when you caught us it was only half an hour after we started going out. You're my best friend Sora, we've been friends since we were toddlers, in Kindergarten, together we have defeated and will defeat many foes together, even in your first adventure we helped each other inside Monstro, and I was being controlled by the Darkness. I truly hope you can forgive me Sora._**

**_I must warn you Sora, Master Yen Sid seems to have more and more Darkness inside him every day, it may be possible that he is being taken over by the Darkness, if we have to face him together, we will._**

**_But, for now, I wish you luck on your Journey._**

**_Everyone says 'Good luck." As well._**

**_Your friend, Riku._**

**_P.S. Kairi found out that she is pregnant, when she gives birth, we were hoping you and your future partner, whoever he or she may be could be their Godparents._**

Sora smiled at the letter. He could forgive them, and he has, blind rage makes the worst kind of people. He was happy for Riku and Kairi, he knew that they would both make great parent, and hopefully he and his future partner could indeed make excellent Godparents, maybe, if the opportunity arose, he would ask out Rebecca, she was certainly the strongest person he had ever met, including Minnie, and she kicked Heartless ass with that wedding ring of hers.

After breakfast the Gang headed to History of Magic, or, as the Gang call it: Extra sleep. All their teacher did was drone on and on about Goblin Wars. It was rumoured that Professor Binns had got up for work one day and simply left his body behind. He probably wouldn't even notice if nobody decided to show up for the class. The only students to ever truly pay any kind of attention were Hermione and Sally-Anne Perks of Ravenclaw.

At lunch the Gang decided to go outside to relax.

However, their relaxation didn't last long as an old enemy of Sora's appeared: Sephiroth! "So, this is…" Sephiroth started a deep, American voice before he spotted the Gang. "Well, if it isn't Sora, well, I must say I didn't expect to see you here."

"Just what do you want Sephiroth?" Sora demanded as he summoned his Ultima Weapon, preparing to fight Sephiroth again if need be.

"Simple, I am searching for Cloud. I have recently discovered that I was forced into the role of 'Bad Guy', I simply wish to ask him if he would like me to disappear inside him, or fight alongside him." Sephiroth explained simply. The man was lying through his teeth; he was actually here to rid the Worlds of the new Keyblade Bearer. "I have also heard of a new Key bearer, and I simply wish to test her while I search for Cloud."

Rebecca summoned Betrelousy as she stepped forwards. "Very well, let's fight."

(Start battle music: FFVII: One Winged Angel)

Sephiroth smirked evilly as a barrier appear, separating the duel from the rest of the world.

Slowly drawing Masamune from its sheath and pointing it at Rebecca, Sephiroth asked darkly. "Are you ready?"

"Oh yeah!" Rebecca shouted, preparing for what is probably going to be her hardest battle ever.

A crowd of students gathered to watch the fight with bated breath.

Begin fight: Rebecca Potter vs. Sephiroth.

Sephiroth whispered." Show me your strength." Before rushing at Rebecca and unleashing Octaslash, only to be parried blow-for-blow.

Rebecca took advantage of Sephiroth's shock and unleashed her own move that she had learnt from Sora: Trinity. Rebecca teleported to Spehiroth before unleashing a flurry of attacks, before flying backwards and coming forwards in a fast rush with a devastating, single slash which relieved Sephiroth of two thousand HP.

Sephiroth raised Masamune into the air and whispered. "Flare." Suddenly pillars of flame appeared around the One-Winged angel, causing Rebecca to take a lot of damage, forcing her to use a Hi-Potion. Drawing on the energy of Friends from far away, Rebecca entered Limit Form, changing her robes to more fitting attire that Sephiroth had only ever seen on Tifa Lockheart.

Rebecca proceeded to throw her Keyblade repeatedly at Sephiroth causing him immense pain as he took all six impacts to the chest.

Now down to half health, Sephiroth raised himself into the air and shouted. "Come, Heartless Angel!" A ball of Darkness appeared above Rebecca causing her HP to drop to 1. With one final push, Rebecca unleashed Infinity, causing her to deal 7 attacks of Sephiroth before a ball of light appeared at the end of her Keyblade, once the ball grew to is maximum density, Rebecca released the energy built inside of ball, causing a salvo of lights to strike Sephiroth, almost killing him. Sephiroth smirked at Rebecca before flying into the air where he shouted. "METEOR!" Above Rebecca a barrage of no less than 30 meteors were hurtling towards her, in loving thoughts of her father, Rebecca unleashed Stratosphere, causing her to fly up to the Stratosphere, before destroying each and every one of the meteors.

On instinct, as soon as Rebecca landed she focused on Sephiroth before unleashing one her mother's most powerful moves: Lightbloom. It gathered the light around the caster, while the caster spun like a top, before unleashing it in a huge explosion. The result was that Spehiroth was downed to one knee.

Rebecca rushed at the man before slicing through him at an incredible speed, defeating Sephiroth, but not killing him.

Rebecca smirked as she reverted to her original form.

End Fight.

(End the best music in Final Fantasy, ever!)

"How do ya like that?" Rebecca demanded, triumphant in her victory, she was so happy that she had to restrain herself from shouting in glee. But that didn't stop the wide grin on her face. Nor the massive cheering from the crowd.

Standing up, Sephiroth cast a Curaga on himself saying in a bored tone. "I admit that you are very skilled, it is nice to have a good fight every now and then, always winning is boring anyway. Now, I must leave to find Cloud. Hopefully you will grow stronger; I may challenge you again in the future." Sephiroth finished, rising into the air and disappearing in a flash of Darkness with a small bright light.

Due to the heavy amounts of Darkness, Dumbledore, in all his infallible wisdom cancelled the rest of the day's lessons.

The celebration of the SOLDIER's defeat was celebrated massively in the Great Hall for the rest of the day; however there was one person who didn't join in with the festivities.

~The Headmaster's Office.~

Albus Dumbledore, a man at age 150 sat in his office, a double floored room, covered in silver trinkets that monitor the school and Rebecca, as well as magic. Apart from the trinkets, there were moving portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses from the past, as well a Dumbledore's large collection of books he had taken out of the Library, i.e. the books on Horcruxes and the Dark Arts, how else could he have made sure that all of Voldemot's Horcruxes were gone, when Rebecca finally finished off Voldemort, she would tell the world about how he, Albus Dumbledore, had assisted in Voldemorts downfall. His legacy would pass on. Anyway, out 'esteemed' Headmaster was thinking about Rebecca's power. _'She's growing really strong, what was that weapon she was carrying? The fact that she was relentless in her attacks could mean she could be turning to the darkness. I just hope that Granger puppet keeps Potter in her place. She needs to be kept on the path of the light if she is to one day take over from me, with Ron Weasely keeping her in check after their marriage.'_

Unknown to Dumbledore, the only Slytherin headmaster in the history of Hogwarts, Phineas Nigellus Black was smirking at him. _'Hopefully young Potter continues to give Dumbledore trouble, it would teach that Hufflepuff a lesson about trying to manipulate people.'_ Phineas would never admit it out loud, but he was not as evil as people thought he was, in fact he had done his best during his tenure as Headmaster to improve inter-house relations. He was the one that stopped the use of magic in the Hallways, meaning that the idiotic people who relied on their magic to get them out of situations would be forced to cooperate. He only ever showed any kind of respect to the Wizards and Witches who decided that they should train in the physical arts, namely Fencing or Martial Arts. Due to the fact that the young Potter had a Keyblade, she had earned Headmaster Black's complete and total respect. As well as the other Keyblader wielders, he supposed as an afterthought.

~The Great Hall~

The party was raging; people were singing merrily others were shooting fireworks and confetti out of their wands. Rebecca and the others snuck out of the Hall at 7pm, to meet up with Hagrid who was waiting for them outside his cabin, a familiar large Black dog (See what I did there), standing next to the giant of a man, the dog stood up and walked over to Rebecca, before jumping up and licking her on the face. Rebecca laughed as Sirius knocked her over and licked her. The others, watching on fondly. Rebecca grabbed Sirius around the waist before rolling out from under him, covered in saliva and smelling like Wet Dog. "It's great to see you Snuffles."

Sirius barked happily at Rebecca before pulling out her Invisibility Cloak from her pocket before putting it on the ground and using his fore-paw to make a gesture over his head. Rebecca nodded before she placed the Cloak over herself and the others, making the Cloak grow to cover all of them. "Smart dog, yeh've got there Rebecca." Hagrid stated impressed, not even Fang could do that, or Fluffy for that matter. Hagrid placed a Crossbow on his back before stating loudly. "Come on then boy." Before walking into the Forbidden Forest, the Gang following closely behind.

Nobody spoke a word as they walked through the thick undergrowth, the harsh, creepy trees, and even one or two Acromantula, who backed off as they saw Hagrid, not being allowed to attack him, not that they ever would, they owed the Giant man a lot for what he did for their Father.

After half an hour of walking the Gang reached a large enclosure, inside the many cages were creatures that only Sora, Roxas and Xion had fought before: Heartless and Nobodies. Not the common Shadows or Dusks. But Berserkers, Assassin's Sorceresses' and Samurai's for the Nobodies, and Neoshadows, Defenders, Morning Stars and Invisibles for the Heartless.

A man with a long, white beard, hair and the brightest blue robes stood in the enclosure, keeping balance alongside three other three familiar figures: Leon, Yuffie and Aerith. They were all here by order of Master Yen Sid, for a competition, although they had no idea what kind of Tournament, so they collected the strongest enemies they could find for a real challenge.

Hagrid motioned for the Gang and Sirius to stay as he approached the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. "Hey there guys." Hagrid shouted gleefully as he approached the Committee who smiled a waved back. "How's it going?"

"It's find at the moment... although I pity those who face the Berserkers" Aerith spoke before they started speaking amiably about the upcoming task.

~Outside the enclosure~

Karkaroff, head of Durmstung stood silently, looking at the Dark creatures; he would have to warn Viktor as soon as possible, before walking off calmly.

Madame Maxime, head of Beaxbatons Academy, looked at the creatures before she too left to find Fleur, the Veela should appreciate this.

Meanwhile, Rebecca stood, frozen in fear at the sight of the Heartless and Nobodies. She sat on the ground and put her head in her arms, before she started to cry, there was no way she could defeat _these_ guys. During the party Sora had told her about the Nobodies and Heartless.

~Earlier in the Great Hall~

Sora took Rebecca by the hand and sat her down. "It's time to speak of the Heartless and Nobodies, because we will be fight thousands of them in the future." Sora waved his Keyblade, which had transformed into a wand when he and the others had attacked a feather Keychain to their blades. In front of Rebecca appeared a Shadow, a Surveillance Robot and an Invisible. "These are the Heartless, they appear in three categories, Level one, level twenty and level fifty, they can be distinguished easily through their sizes, they will slowly get harder as we go through our journey, currently you are at level twenty, meaning you could take on the small and medium Heartless. Remember though, only a crested Heartless will release Hearts." Sora explained before banishing them.

He then proceeded to repeat the process with Nobodies, except the heart thing.

~Currently~

Sora placed a hand on her back, Sirius, after transforming out of his Animagus form, doing the same. "Rebecca." Sora started in a soft, caring whisper. "I know I said that you can only take on medium Heartless, but, remember, these Heartless have been weakened by my friends, therefore making them level twenty five, and, by the time of the first task. You should be at least level thirty."

Rebecca nodded slightly, before wiping her eyes, that were still bloodshot from the tears that had fallen. "Thanks Sora." Sora smiled, before stepping back, allowing Roxas to speak. "Rebecca, I've faced these guys before and at a much lower level than you, abd I pulled through, I know you will too."

Xion didn't say a word, she didn't need to, the smile she gave Rebecca was enough. "Come on Rebecca, cheer up, think about it like this. Imagine each and every one of your enemies have Malfoy's face on it, and before you know it, it will all be over." Sirius told his Goddaughter who gave him a hug, whispering 'Thank you.' Before she passed out from exhaustion from the days' tasks.

* * *

The next day, Rebecca noticed that everyone, not including Hermione and the Gang had a badge on saying. "Support Cedric Diggory, the Real Hogwarts Champion." And, when pressed, the message changed to the most mature response a Malfoy could possibly come up with: "Potter Stinks."

The badges, instead of insulting Rebecca actually made her laugh at the immaturity of Wizards. Soon, Rebecca located Cedric in the Transfiguration Courtyard, he was being surrounded by Fangirls who were trying to climb the tree he was in. Cedric leapt from the tree, over the Fangirls and landed in front of Rebecca. "Look, I'm sorry about the badges, I've asked everyone not to wear them" Cedric explained in a hushed voice.

"Don't sweat it Ced, I actually wanted to tell you something. Now, since I can't give away any information I'll just say this: research Light Spells, preferably the Patronus Charm and practice, hard."

"Thank you?" Cedric asked, before shrugging it off before asking. "Why are you telling me?"

"Fleur and Krum already know, it's best we all be on an even playing field." Rebecca explained, before heading off.

Only to be interrupted by a familia voice. "My father and I have a bet you see." Malfoy shouted at Rebecca. "I don't think you'd last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees." Malfoy continued, not aware of Rebecca's anger as he leapt off a nearbytree. " he thinks you won't last five."

Rebecca smirked at Malfoy. "Good luck with that" Before silently removing Malfoy's clothes leaving his extremely inferior package to the world to see. Everyone laughed at the extremely embarressed Malfoy who ran off to find clothes.

The next few weeks were the toughest Rebecca had ever gone through, alongside Sora, Roxas and Xion, Rebecca learnt about Forms and how to use them properly. Sora taught her about Drive Froms and fighting styles. Meanwhile, Roxas added weights to Rebecca to build up her srength, increasing the weight by 5kg each fortnight to imporve her strength and mobility, and finally, Xion taught Rebecca about magic, which Rebecca found she grasped rather quickly, considering her affinity with Witch magic, and add to the fact that Aqua was her mother, and you get the perfect magic machine.

The day before the first task, Rebecca was called to Moody's office, Moody told Rebecca about playingto her strengths, mainly her skill in magic and fighting, he even told her to learn how to dodge, as too many witches and wizards stood like a lump in an actual duel, making them too relient on, their magic, a grave mistake, especially since Dark spells were unblockable by magic. An example would be that the Killing Curse, made up of extremely concentrated Gamma Rays, could only be stopped by thick lead. He told her that e had told the Auror recruits this many times, however, they didn't listen, causing them to nearly disappear completely. There was something in the ex-Auror's hip flask that made Rebecca suspicious of the man, although she couldn't put her finger on it.

In bed that night, Rebecca saw her parents again, as well as her Uncle Terra.

~Dive to Heart~

In the Dive to Heart, Rebecca saw her parents and her Uncle again. "Mom, Dad!" Rebecca shouted in glee before giving them a hug, before giving her Uncle the same treatment.

"Hello, Rebecca." Ventus greeted with a grin on his face. "Welcome back. However, you are not here to have a little reunion, instead, we brought you here to teach you a few new skills. You'll need them. And since time runs differently in dreams, that is of course, not at all, we have all the time in the World to teach you. However, this should only take about a week anyway." Ventus explained as he summoned his Wayward Wind Keyblade, Aqua summoning her Rainfell Keyblade and Terra summoning Earthshaker. "Over the next 'week', I will teach you how to se command Styles, your mother will teach you about Shotlocks and your Uncle will teach you about D-Links."

Aqua pulled out a five point star, made out of a yellow metal with a heart shape in the centre, symbolising Rebecca's connection to her parents. "Here you go Rebecca, use this to link to those your heart has connected with, be warned though, the link doesn't last forever and it needs charging, either by a Balloon Letter, or by blue orbs." Aqua warned her daughter as she placed the pendent around her neck, the object also appering around the sleeping Rebecca's neck.

Over the next week she learnt about Command Styles, they were different to Forms as they required certain moves to activate them, by the end of the week Rebecca had her first Command Style down Magic Rave, it allowed Rebecca to fire spells at an extemely fast pace, giving her enemies no chance to attack her.

From her Mother, Rebecca had learnt Laser Shot, it created 20 lasers to appear around her before shooting at the enemy, the follow up attack constisted of Rebecca running around the immediate area, shooting up to an additional 30 lasers.

And from Terra she learnt about how to connect her Heart to her friends', temmporarily borrowing their powers while not hindering the person linked at all.

When the week was over, Rebecca gave her parents and Terra a tight hug before waking up in the real world at 9am, with an hour and a half until the task.

Outside the enclorsure, Rebecca was so deep in thought about what she had learnt over the past few months that she didn't even take notice of a ridiculously dressed Ludo Bagman trying to distract her. Inside the tent, Rebecca saw Cedric who was looking slightly pale, Viktor, who was pacing nervously, and Fleur, who was so nervous, she looked close to vomiting. Rebecca s sat on a nearby bench, waiting for the Task to start, she had nothingto worry about, she had been trained for two months for this.

After a minute or so, Sora, Roxas, Xion and Hermione, who looked dead on her feet, entered the tent and started cheering up other Champions, even though they didn't need to, Sora, however was unfortunate enough to find himself in a Veela's tight hug. Nearby Rita Skeeter flashed a picture saying. "Young love, how... quaint."

Viktor stood up defensively, for the group who had helped him calm down. "You haf no bizness here, thiz tent is shampions and frendz." His Bulgarian Accent really shining through.

"News is already recorded darling." Rita replied lightly, flicking her hand, causing her acid green Quill to brush the side of the Bulgarian's face and the camera to take a picture of Viktor standing in front of Xion.

Rita smirked before leaving, closely followed by the Gang.

"Good Day Chapions!" Dumbledore cheered as he entered the tent, followed by Barty Crouch, Moody, Bagman and the other Heads. "In these bags there are two types of enemies, what you pull out of both decides who you will be fighting. It will be a timed task, whoever gets the quickest time, obviously gets maximum marks, but those who don't will be graded on their fighting skills, if you die in this task, you needn't worry, for there is a Healer who can bring back those reently deceased." Dumbledore explained jovally. Now was his time to test the young Potter.

"Champions, in a circle around me." Crouch ordered. Bags in his hands as he gestured around him "Ladies first." Cround smiled as he held to bag with the Heartless Symbol, Fleur pulled out a small Morning Star, before pulling out a mini Assassin from the Nobody bag. Krum pulled out a Defender and a Sorceror, and Cedric pulled out a Neoshadow and a Berserker, causing him to pale a lot, but he would pull through.

Rebecca pulled out the Invisible who raised its mini sword at her menacingly, as well as the Samurai from the Nobody bag, it actually gave Rebecca a sweeping bow before sitting in a lotus position, quite peaceful.

"Very well, Mr. Krum, you can start at the sound of the..." Dumbledore was interrupted by a cannon blast sending out Krum to fight.

Here's the results as follows:

Krum: 1:45.78.

Fleur: 1KO 30 seond penalty, 2:00.65

Cedric: 1:45.77.

Finally, after the painstaking waiting, Rebecca finally stepped into the Arena, an Invisible and a single Samurai stood waitng.

Due to the high stands, the Crowd didn't see Rebecca summoning her Keyblade as she ran towards the enemies when a loud voice shouted. "GO!"

Rebecca ran into the arena, Keyblade raised as she ducked under the Invisible's sword as it swung to hit her, where she swung her Keyblade in a lrge arc, causing a giant spear of Ice to form above the Invisible before piercing straight through it causing it to disappear in a flash of Darkness. Rebecca looked at the Samurai who took out one of its many swords beofre taking a swipe at Rebecca, which she Blocked, causing the Samurai to go into a Lotus position. Rebecca raised her Keyblade causing a high pitched whistle before rushin at the Samurai, slicng thorugh it and causing it to Disappear. Rebecca's Time appeared magicallyabove her:

1:45.

Rebecca held her breath a the last two numbers appeared.

1:45.69.

The crowd exploded into cheers, Rebecca took a bow before leaving into the medi tent where she was healed of a small scrape the Invisible had given her.

Now all she had to do was worry about the next task.

End chapter.

Word count: 6000.

Current Party: Rebecca Sora, Roxas, Xion, Hermione and Sirius.

A/N: Keyblade Uses for Dummies returns! Sephiroth tests Rebecca and finally, wizards are idiots for bringing in Heartless and Nobodies!

Sorry about the break, but, as you can see this a a very long chapter, 4 times my usual length, so don't kill me.

Drop a review, it helps with writing.

See you next time in... The Unexpected Dance and and Underwater Challenge.

Current chapter count (Due to my planning): 134

Current word prediction: 268,000


	6. Unexpected Dance & Underwater Challenge

An Unexpected Dance &amp; an Underwater Challenge.

Warning: Possible triggers and major character death.

Rebecca sat on the edge of the make-shift Hospital bed in deep thought. Over the last few months her life had changed a lot. At first she had always believed she was James and Lily's daughter, however, when she started Primary School she had been told repeatedly to get the blue 'dye' out of her hair. The Dursley's had told the school that, due to her heritage, her hair natural colour is blue. That was proven when Rebecca lifted her hair up to reveal the blue roots. Nobody questioned her again.

During her time at Hogwarts, Rebecca was a very advanced student, way above others her age. The Keyblade had started her to improve her magic power over her academic success. It was the fact that her life had changed literally overnight that had caused this reaction in the girl, the shock was enough to make her realise that she should get her ass in gear and start working properly.

During her thought process, the Gang entered the Medical Tent, holding Hermione, who was not breathing. The school matron, Madam Pomphrey, ordered her to a nearby bed. The Nurse scanned the unmoving girl before printing the results onto a piece of parchment, the results causing her to shed some tears. The parchment fell out of the Matrons hands and flew into Rebecca's lap. When Rebecca saw the results a flash of Darkness appeared in her eyes. The Gang, wondering what could have caused such a reaction, looked at the results, shedding a tear themselves as they started to comfort Rebecca.

On the grassy floor, a piece of parchment lay, the words on it causing the World's to shiver slightly.

**Hermione Jean Granger: Deceased.**

**Died: 12:00. 25th November 1994.**

**Reason for death: Immediate and unpredictable Heart Failure from failed spell cast by Albus Dumbledore.**

The sombre tone was ruined by a gangly, freckled boy, entering the tent shouting. "Rebecca! I'm sorry for betraying you; I should have supported your decision instead of questioning it."

The apology he had given was poor, but the fact that he was so insensitive made the Gang realise how, what happened next, was no less then what the idiot deserved. Rebecca stood up from her place on the bed, approached the despicable boy in front of her and slapped him so hard around the face that her hand print was still visible even after a week of it occurring. She then proceeded to kick the boy so hard in his balls that they actually receded; the force of the kick severed the tubes connecting Ron's balls to his prick rendering him infertile and forever incapable of reproducing.

"You're shit Ronald Weasely." Rebecca spat venomously. "You don't deserve to be in my presence. Or within 20 miles of me." Rebecca then grabbed the boy by his ear and threw him out of the tent, where he lay clutching his family jewels in excruciating pain: the worst pain those of the _male_ gender could endure.

Rebecca was furious: her Headmaster had killed her best friend and Ron had only fuelled the fire. Rebecca summoned her Keyblade before storming off to the Headmaster's office, completely ignoring the calls of the Gang.

Rebecca stormed into the Castle, power radiating from her, causing students to back away in fear as they heard Rebecca's footfalls slam into the Flagstone floor; their only warning she was approaching. When Rebecca reached the Gargoyle guarding the staircase to Dumbledore's staircase, she pointed her Keyblade at it, sending a beam of light at it, causing it to yell in pain and jump to the side.

Inside the Headmaster's office she saw the bastard himself stroking a white cat. "So, Miss Potter." Dumbledore started. "We meet again." Dumbledore trying to pull off a stereotypical villain look was hilarious on many levels. For one his eyes were blue, his hair was white, and he wore the stupidest robes in the history of the world. Add to the fact that he was wearing jeans on a Friday, to school. In front of people! (This is an inside joke).

"What did you do to Hermione?" Rebecca growled, pointing her Keyblade directly at the old man.

"Simple." Dumbledore stated, a blank look on his face as he answered. "I created her to be your best friend, when you didn't befriend her like Ronald on the train ride had to put her in danger. Unfortunately she became self-aware, I had to end her 'life', she has no heart Potter, why would you care? You are supposed to follow in my footsteps and become the paragon of light. Unfortunately, you seem to be going dark." Dumbledore continued his 'bad guy' rant as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Rebecca. "I'm afraid you'll ha-" Dumbledore suddenly found himself on his chair again, wand on the floor and four more Keyblades pointed at him. He stared, stupefied at the gang. "Who are you?" Dumbledore inquired.

"We, we are the Keyblade Gang." the girl, Xion, replied before speaking a spell. "_Obliviate_." Xion erased Dumbledore's memories of the last few minutes leaving him stunned in his seat, allowing the Gang to leave.

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room Sora turned to Rebecca and demanded. "What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

"Simple." Rebecca replied lazily. "He killed Hermione; I wasn't going to let him get away with it."

"How did you plan to do that exactly?" Sora asked, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. "If you had killed him, you would have been either put into Azkaban or had your soul sucked out."

Rebecca's eyes widened in horror at Sora. "I was not going to kill him; I was going to have him arrested on charges of murder. I don't care if he would only have gotten a massive fine." Rebecca replied brushing her hair out of her eyes. "He would have deserved it."

Sora was struck speechless at Rebecca's pronouncement. If she had succeeded at her mission to bring Dumbledore to justice, it may have revealed their presence to the world. He did not want that. Sora decided to drop the subject and instead said to Rebecca. "Please, just keep yourself under control in the future."

Rebecca nodded at him before heading off to bed.

Sora sat down in front of the fire, his head in his hands, frustrated at Rebecca. When he looked into the dying fire, Sora saw a familiar face. "Sirius." Sora greeted with a smile to Rebecca's godfather.

Sirius' head turned to Sora and smiled. "Hi Sora, how are you?"

"Not great Sirius, Rebecca nearly lost it today when Hermione passed away." Sora explained, he didn't know why, but Hermione's death didn't seem to affect him perhaps he was in slight shock.

"Don't worry about it Sora, Rebecca will take some time to get over her friends' death. Just remember, the Universe is vast and sometimes impossible things happen, and we call them miracles, who knows, there may be a way for Hermione to come back. You've seen it yourself Sora, remember when Riku returned to his normal form? According to the King, the possibility of that happen in was 1 in a quadrillion. Impossible, yet it happened." Sirius explained before looking at Sora again. "What is it Sora?"

Sora had been thinking about Rebecca over the last few weeks, he had this strange feeling in his stomach." It's just, every time I see Rebecca, I always get this strange feeling in my stomach. Every time she smiles I can't help but smile back, and when we argued, I just couldn't argue further." Sora explained, as he wrung his wrists. His naivety shining through as it used to.

Sirius replied in a calm, yet protective voice. "It sound like you are in love with her Sora. I would suggest asking her on a date. However, if it does not work, you could always remain friends. You are probably attracted to her due to her likeness to her mother, and remember Sora, you have a bit of her father's personality from when he passed his Keyblade onto you. Remember to treat her right though." Sirius warned, a dangerous tone lacing his voice. "Or you'll find yourself in the Dark Realm, Keyblade Master or not, Rebecca is my Goddaughter, and I will always protect her."

Sora had turned white when Sirius said this. "I-I promise Sirius." Sora replied.

Suddenly Sirius's while demeanour changed. "Better get off to bed Sora, you have training in the morning."

Sora raced off to bed, causing Sirius to chuckle slightly. One thought going through his head. '_Maybe he'll be the right person for Rebecca.'_

* * *

In bed, Rebecca closed her eyes and dove into her heart in the hopes of seeing her father, just her father.

~Dive to the Heart~

When she landed on the familiar platform, she saw Ven standing in front of her, with his arms wide open in invitation. Rebecca ran forwards as she cried to her heart's content over the loss of one of her first ever friends.

As Rebecca cried, her father started stroking her hair, whispering reassurances into her ear. He told her that Hermione was in a better place, that she was happy and that she wouldn't want Rebecca to be upset. When Rebecca stopped crying, she stood up and upon summoning about 100 dummies of Dumbledore, she let out all of her frustration by destroying said dummies with her Keyblade, her father smiling at the control his daughter had, after all, he would have done the same thing.

However, despite destroying 100 Dumbledore's, Rebecca still had some frustration bottled up, she turned to her father and asked slightly tense. "Would you like a spar dad?"

Ven grinned at his daughter's enthusiasm, he summoned a Keyblade he hadn't used in a lon time, one he knew would not win the fight: Frolic Flame, (take a gander of it on Google Images) and dropped into his signature battle stance. Rebecca following suit.

Rebecca vs. Ventus (KH BBS style)

To start off the fight, Ventus released his namesake move, Aero, which hurled Rebecca into the air before ending and stunning her, causing Ven to attack her with a few 3 hit combos before she woke up again and started swinging in a similar fashion to Sora, a down slash, a jab followed by a quick blitz like down slash, before casting Cure on herself, restoring her health.

Ven fired off a Firaga before dodging Rebecca's retaliation and swung, knocking her about a foot away, he was _not_ prepared for the following move. Rebecca gathered up all of her energy released one of her Uncle Terra's moves, Ars Solum, she rushed at Ven, attacking relentlessly, before slamming down into the ground, causing a shockwave to attack her father, to Rebecca's utter surprise, Ven had managed to block the attack before releasing his counter move, which deprived Rebecca of a bit of Health.

Rebecca shot of a Thundaga Shot from her Keyblade which approached Ven at a lightning pace, striking him in the chest and causing him to take double damage, the attack caused him to take on the Shock status affect, which caused massive harm if he touched anything. Acting quickly, Ven used a Panacea on himself, curing the Shock.

While Ven did this, Rebecca had been focusing o her father before releasing her Laser shot Shotlock, which shot 20 lasers at Ven causing him to take massive damage, before Rebecca ran around Ven causing an extra 30 lasers to appear, which, upon hitting Ven, knocked him out.

End fight.

Rebecca had successfully vented all of her frustration during her spar with her father. She helped Ven to his feet and commented tiredly. "That was fun Dad, it really helped."

Ven smiled at his daughter, replying with his usual upbeat attitude. "You're very welcome dear, hopefully we can do that again in the future."

Rebecca nodded, hugging her dad before fading back to the waking world.

In the ether, Aqua and Terra smiled at Rebecca, she was advancing well, soon they would test her on her Mark of Mastery before she headed out on her adventure, she was very nearly ready.

~Hogwarts~

Upon meeting with the rest of the Gang, Rebecca headed towards the Great Hall, upon entering, she saw that the middle tables had been removed, with the boys sitting on one side of the hall and the girls sitting on the other, everyone was wearing black cloaks, in remembrance of Hermione Granger, even though it seemed as if the prejudiced bigots i the crowd looked like they'd rather swallow a hive of Tracker Jackers then be there, the Gang split in two, Rebecca and Xion heading towards the girls side and Sora &amp; Roxas heading towards the boys.

After everyone ate their breakfast, Professor Dumbledore, in black everything, stood up and approached his podium before announcing to the crowd. "We are here today to mourn the loss of one of Hogwart's most brilliant students, while she was muggle-born, she was no less a credit to our great establishment. Yesterday, Hermione Granger passed away due to a failed spell killing her. Hermione Granger had few friends, but they were always there for her, now, if those students would like to approach the front of the hall, please give your eulogies."

Professor Dumbledore went back to his seat as Rebecca approached the front of the hall, before singing a slow and mournful tune.

_#Rest now, my warrior. Rest now, hardship is over._

_Li-i-i-iiive. Wake up. Wake up._

_And let the cloak, of life-cling to your bones. Cling to your bones._

_Wake up. Wake up!_

_And let the cloak, of life-cling to your bones. Cling to your bones._

_Wake up. Wake up!_

_Li-i-i-iiive. Wake up. Wake up._

_And let the cloak, of life-cling to your bones. Cling to your bones._

_Wake up! Wake up!#_

(Wake up, Dr Who)

Nobody in the hall hadn't shed a tear at the song Rebecca had sung to them. It was the most beautiful song they had heard, while at the same time, it was the saddest. Even your humble narrator shed a few tears as he wrote this for you. As Rebecca sat down, she held onto Xion as she cried anew at the loss of her best friend in the whole world.

Next, Sora approached the podium and announced to the three schools. "I barely knew Hermione, when I first met her, she had betrayed Rebecca's trust, and I didn't trust her, however, as I got to know her, I began to like her, when she died, I was heartbroken, she was the kindest soul I know, minus a few others, and when she was taken from us, I nearly went mad, I even had to stop Rebecca from frying the person responsible alive. I hope, when I die, i meet her in the afterlife, i pray to Kingdom Hearts she is in Heaven." Sora bowed his head as he sat down next to Roxas, Malfoy was sneering at the boy for unknown reasons.

When Xion and Roxas finished their eulogies, Dumbledore approached his podium and announced. "Now that we have that out of the way, I have an announcement. Due to tradition of the tri-wizard tournament, on the day of Yule, Hogwarts will be holding a ball, we are leaving you in charge of finding partners for the event. You are required to wear Dress Robes. Think of this as a chance to let your head down, but, please do your best to represent your individual Schools, and makes sure to have fun. Champions will open the Ball with the first dance. That is all." With that Dumbledore sat down at his chair and watched as two boys, Roxas and Sora, if his memory didn't fail him, approached Rebecca and, the girl... Shion? Chion? Oh, yes... Xion!

When Dumbledore had made his announcement, Sora immediately took advantage of the situation and approached Rebecca, Roxas closely behind him. When the spiky haired boy reached an amused Rebecca, he knelt down on one knee and asked. "Rebecca, would you do me the honour of attending the ball with me?"

Rebecca grinned at Sora before putting on a fake thoughtful expression, before answering. "I guess so." Rebecca was, of course, acting, inside she was jumping with joy that Sora had asked her out.

unfortunately for the male population of the School, the female poulation had seen the interactions between the Gang, they decided then and there that they would only go to the ball with any of the male population did the same as Sora and Roxas.

After the funeral, the school headed off to lessons, the Gang had Herbology first.

Inside the Greenhouse, the Gang spotted the most disgusting plant they'd ever seen: Bubotubers, according to their Herbology textbook. They looked like small work, yet vertical, with three ball, decreasing in size as they rose up the bodies. making it look like a disgusting snowman.

About five minutes into the lesson Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff House, a rotund woman, with kind, motherly eyes, entered and announced. "Welcome back to Herbology, as per the Headmaster's request, today we are hosting three 7th years, please give a warm welcome to." At this she looked at her chart. reading out. "Sora, Roxas and Xion."

Everyone clapped politely, muttering 'welcome'.

"Very good." the professor praised. "Today, we will be handling Bubotubers. You will need to squeeze them to extract the pus."

"The what?" An Irish Gryffindor, Seamus Finnegan, inquired.

"Pus, Mr. Finnegan." Sprout replied, slightly impatiantly. "The pus. Now, you will need protection, because undiluted Bubotuber pus caused nasty irritations to your skin. You will place the collected pus into these bottles. This is an excellent cure for spots and acne, thus very valuable. Good luck."

Squeezing the pus out of the Bubotubers was very disgusting, but very satisfying. Every time the Bubotubers were squeezed, they released a thick, petrol smelling liquid, which was immediately placed in the bottles.

Sora was having buckets of fun, so far school had been fun, learning spells and enjoying the extracurricular activities. Now, with Herbology, he could have some physical fun, he sped through his Bubotubers like they were Shadow Heartless at level 99, on Beginner. So much so, that Rebecca had to use a spell Roxas had taught her called Haste, to keep up with Sora's pace.

Xion, however was not currently having fun. She was covered in the foulest smelling thing ever, even worse than when Marluxia had attempted to cook mince, it ended up burned and smelling like charcoal. Other than that she was actually having a bit of fun, with the help of Roxas they got through their Bubotubers just as the lesson ended.

"And stop." Sprout announced, looking at the bottles she said. "Madame Pomphrey will be very happy with this." When she looked at Sora and Rebecca, and their grinning faces she announced. "Congratulations Sora and Rebecca, 50 points to Gryffindor for your excellent work. You may go. The shower in the door will clean you off."

As the Gang stepped through the door, they were immediately washed of pus. Rebecca and Sora were still grinning like idiots as they approached Hagid's hut, Roxas and Xion looking at them grouchily. How in the world could Sora and Rebecca be so happy after being covered in something that smelt like Demyx's room? And he kept a Ferrari in there! They missed Chester the Heartless, he at least behaved properly.

When the Gang reached Hagrid's Hut they began a lesson which promised pain, especially since the Blast-Ended Skrewts, Hagrid had bred, were now 8 feet long, now that Hagrid had discovered the Skrewts ate Bowtruckles through their sticky, thick hide, the sticky substance turned ot to be a substance that allowed the Skrewts to eat through osmosis by temporarily turning their shells into semi-permeable membranes.

The burns the class received were remedied when Roxas set up a Curaga field for the class to heal themselves.

The rest of the month was... ok, fun lessons, boring lessons, Snape, and Ron getting the most 12th Century female clothes ever! Luckily, Sora received some dark blue Dress Robes from Rebecca, to match his eyes and her hair. Rebecca received the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, it was beautiful satin, turquoise in colour, its seams, a slightly darker blue, to match her eyes.

Meanwhile, Roxas received a completely white suit, Xion, received complete opposite with a pure black dress to symbolise their perfect balance.

Unfortunately, the day before Christmas, Rebecca was caught unawares by Draco Malfoy.

~24th December 1993, 13:43 pm~

Rebecca was walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room when she was hit in the back with a stunning spell.

When Rebecca woke up she was tied to a chair, a ball in her mouth, a Blonde haired boy standing in front of her, completely naked, his wand at his side, his 2 1/2 inch dick in full view. "Potter!" Malfoy spat, like he always does. "You have ignored me for to long, it is time for me to force to to do my bidding." Malfoy pointed his wand at the blue-haired girl before shouting. "_IMPERIO!" _

Suddenly, Rebeccas mind was filled with complete bliss, almost as if nothing was wrong in the world. Suddenly, in her mid, Rebecca heard Malfoy's voice whisper, '_Kneel before me Potter.' _The voice kept on whispering for about 10 seconds, before Rebecca was able to pull her right hand out of the bindings, in her hand appeared her Keyblade, she threw the blade into the air, before Rebecca bound her heart with her mothers and activated Spellweaver, which allowed Rebecca to spin her Keyblade through the back of Malfoy, ending his miserable life. Not like anyone would miss him, especially his older brother.

Sighing to herself, Rebecca unwrapped herself from her bindings and left the room.

When Rebecca reached the Common Room, she sat down and put her head in her hands, the force of what she had just done, hitting her at full force. This is how Sora found her about half-an-hour later when he entered the Room.

He went over to her, sat down and held Rebecca in his arms as she cried, no words were exchanged, nor were they nessercary, Sora simply held his girlfriend in his arms. About half an hour later, Rebecca drifted off to sleep, when Xion and Roxas came in, Xion picked up Rebecca and took her to bed, Sora and Roxas heading off to their dormitory without saying a word.

~25th December 1993~

The next day was spent getting ready for the Ball in the evening. Rebecca, having learnt dancing from her parents and her Uncle, had nothing to worry about. Rebecca pulled her hair up and placed in in a style similar to a certain Ice Queen, she dyed her hair completely white to go with her outfit, on her head was placed a small tiara that was visible, but only at the correct angle.

At 7:00pm, Rebecca and Xion linked arms and headed off to meet their dates in the Entrance Hall. When they reached their destinations, they saw Sora and Roxas standing there, one arm behind their backs, and identical grins on their faces.

When Xion and Rebecca reached their respective partners, they bowed to each other, the girls receiving a formal kiss on the back of their hands. "Milady." Sora and Roxas said in perfect unison. "You are both the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts."

Rebecca and Xion laughed lightly at the pair's antics before they too replied in practiced unison. "Why, thank you my lord, we hope this evening will be enjoyable."

"Attendees, please enter the hall and find your places." Professor McGonnagal announced as she entered the Entrance Hall. "Champions, form a line and prepare for representation of your schools."

As Xion and Roxas headed into the Great Hall, Sora and Rebecca stood at the back of the Champions' line. In front of them stood Cedric Diggory, who was attending the Ball with a Chinese girl known as Cho Chang, 5th year Ravenclaw. In front of them, stood Viktor Krum, on his arm stood a 7th Year Beaxbatons girl, known as Charlotte Windsor, daughter of Kate and William Windsor. And finally, at the front of the line stood Fleur, with her date Roger Davis, who seemed to be succeeding at resisting Fleur's allure, much like Sora was doing, although he was much better at it.

Finally, it was time to enter the Great Hall. Sora and Rebecca smiled for the sheep who were either clapping politely, looking at Sora or Roger with complete jealousy, or smiling like idiots at the girls. Only some were clapping as if they meant it.

The Champion's sat at the Head table, alongside the judges of the tournament. However, what surprised Rebecca was that Barty Crouch was not attending; she turned to Percy, who was sitting right next to her and asked. "Where's Mr. Crouch?"

Rebecca listened to Percy say that his boss was off sick, before skewing off into a tangent about how great Barty is, how he is the greatest thing in the world. Seriously, Ron was right when he had told Rebecca that Percy and Crouch would be 'announcing their engagement one of these day', because that's the way Percy seemed to be going.

Percy was cut off as Dumbledore looked at his plate and clearly stated. "Pork Chops." When said food appeared on Dumbledore's plate, the sheep seemed to get the idea before ordering their own dinners. Rebecca herself ordering Lasagne.

After eating their fill, Dumbledore rose from his seat and clapped his hands. Suddenly, the Great Hall transformed from its usual woody self, to, what could only be described, as a Winter Wonderland. "Champions, enter the Dance Floor and prepare to open the Yule Ball." Dumbledore announced.

Sora stood up from his place next to Rebecca, extended his arm and asked politely. "May I have this dance?"

Rebecca placed her hand in Sora's and replied in an equally polite way. "You may." Entering the dance floor. The orchestra that Hogwarts had hired, a muggle one, known as the Johann Strauss orchestra started playing the William Tell Overture (full), lead by their conductor and fellow violinist, André Rieu.

After 9 minutes of slow and careful dancing, a Trumpet suddenly burst into life starting the finale .

~Begin the William Tell Overture Finale~

Everybody from around the Hall leapt up and ran onto the Dance floor as they danced to the fast paced music. Those who didn't join in, clapping along to the music.

Everybody held their hands together as the Violins started playing and started dancing, the flutes soon kicking in before the middle of the song started, slowing the pace down slightly as Roxas and Sora switched partners for the ending. Andre himself playing the song with his trusted violin.

Before anyone knew it, the end of the song was upon them. Roxas and Sora leant over Rebecca and Xion respectively as the song ended.

~End William Tell Overture (Finale)~

Completely exhausted, the gang grabbed a drink of Butterbeer and sat down at Roxas and Xion's table. After catching her breath, Xion grinned and proclaimed. "That was brilliant, I don't know who made that music, but that guy up on the stage certainly brought new life to it, the fact that his orchestra is a lot different to other's I've seen certainly doesn't hurt!"

In the background the Radetzky March started and the gang watched as people danced to the classical piece of music.

However, to surprise his audience, Andre stopped his orchestra from playing the Radetzky March about half a minute in before he started a piece of music that only worked when he brought on an electrical guitar player to the stage.

Andre indicated for the drummer to start playing, before his violinist's started, followed by Double Bass, only those who were aware of Muggle Games knew what song Andre had started: One Winged Angel.

The song was catchy, and the Japanese vocals made the song sound intimidating, the Gang couldn't help but dance.

The night was very fun, the Gang really enjoyed themselves, and the presents halfway through the Ball were a nice, added touch. Rebecca had received a Howler from Mrs. Weasely for abandoning Ron, the letter was burnt as soon as the first sentence was over.

From Sirius, she had received a picture of her Mum, who was heavily pregnant with her, her Dad, his arm wrapped around Aqua's shoulders and her Uncle Terra, who was looking badass as usual with his Ends of the Earth Keyblade slung over his shoulder. Her parents were smiling up at her and waving enthusiastically, while her Uncle simply smiled at her, at the bottom of the picture were the words. 'We love you Rebecca, we hope we will meet in the future.' Rebecca shed a tear at this, seeing her parents in her dreams was one thing, but seeing them on a picture brought them into a clearer perspective.

From Sora, Rebecca had received a heart-shaped pendant, her and Sora's faces inside, engraved on the back were the words. 'Our Forever.' Rebecca was extremely touched by this, she too hoped it was forever. "Thank you Sora." Rebecca whispered, giving her boyfriend a quick kiss, showing her thanks.

Finally, from Roxas and Xion, Rebecca received one of Roxas's pendants as a good luck charms.

Sora, Roxas and Xion, however, only received one gift: a Wayfinder: Roxas's was completely white, a nobody symbol in the middle. Xion's was grey, again, a nobody symbol in the middle. Finally, Sora's red and Yellow, a Mickey Mouse symbol in the middle. The one that Kairi had lent him, was back with her where it belonged.

Rebecca had also sent a silver Wayfinder with a Heartless symbol to Riku for his Christmas present.

After presents were given, the Gang headed outside to the hedge garden that the staff and NEWT students set up. The hedges were covered in fairy lights, carriages were lined up down a nearby path, and moans were emanating from them as they rocked from side to side. The Gang headed off to a nearby bench, where they sat down and enjoyed the peace.

That is until they heard Hagrid and Madame Maxime start arguing about half-giants and bones, the result left Hagrid standing in the middle of the hedges, scratching his head in confusion, before heading to his cabin.

This left the Gang to once again enjoy the peace. Xion and Rebecca, cuddled up in the sides of their respective boyfriends, until a certain greasy haired bastard came outside and started banging on the carriage doors, telling the occupants that they are disgraces to their schools, they should be ashamed, before he sent them to their beds, when he saw the Gang, Snape realised that he couldn't stop the Gang from enjoying the peace, before he headed inside.

At around midnight, the Gang headed inside to see a veritable war-zone, couples were arguing about how terrible the other person was and that they didn't want to see the other again, the only couples that weren't arguing seemed to be the Champions and a few others from various schools.

The Gang sneaked through the fray, before running down the stairs to a portrait of an astronomer shouting "Scurrilous Scoundrel!" The portrait swung open without a word, the Gang suddenly found themselves on the Seventh Floor corridor, breathing a sigh of relief the Gang headed off to the Gryffindor Common Room. Xion commented "That was a close one."

The Gang was in unanimous agreement on that subject.

* * *

Rebecca still had no idea as to what the second task would entail, that is, of course, until the 21st of January when Dumbledore gave her and Cedric a piece of paper, it said.

**Congratulations on the 1st task, as you came in 1st you receive the least cryptic clue: underwater, 1 hour, hostage.**

Rebecca didn't need to be a genius to work out what that meant: She would have an hour to save a hostage from underwater, most likely the black lack.

Rebecca immediately approached Neville Longbottom, who was ankle deep into the Black Lake when she found him. "Hey Nev!" Rebecca announced as she climbed down the steep bank, the rest of the Gang were currently in Transfiguration.

"Oh, hey there Rebecca." Neville replied shyly. "I'm just looking for plants to help Professor Sprout with the Bubotubers" Neville explained, dipping his hands into the water, pulling up a spiralling, slimy weed. Neville sighed exasperated. "More Gillyweed."

"What does Gillyweed do Neville?" Rebecca inquired looking at the disgusting plant, sensing the magic coming off of it in waves.

"It transfigures a person into a sort of human-fish hybrid, it allows you to grow gills and fins for an hour, no matter how much you eat." Neville explained as he pulled out a purple and black plant. "Found it!" Neville exclaimed as he put the plant into a jar.

"Neville, you don't mind if I take this Gillyweed do you?" Rebecca asked, picking up the disgusting thing.

"Sure thing Rebecca, I'll see you later, yeah?" Neville said quickly, rushing off to the Greenhouse.

Rebecca looked at the plant. "A plant that allows you to breathe underwater for an hour. Hmmm." Rebecca picked up the plant before heading back to the Common Room.

Time Skip.

It was the day before the 2nd Task, the Gang were sitting in the Library when Professor McGonnagal entered and said to Sora. "You are requested to the headmaster's office."

Sora silently picked up his things before going to Dumbledore's office.

Rebecca finished writing her Charms essay on the Summoning and Banishing charms when Roxas turned to her and asked. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I most certainly am, all I need is the Gilyweed, and a moderate Haste spell." Rebecca explained as she turned to see Roxas as he stroked Xion's hair comfortingly, Xion herself purring lightly at the soft strokes. "You two are so sweet that its almost sickening." Rebecca told the couple teasingly as she packed up her things with a wave of her hand, one of the things she could do wandlessly. "I'm off to bed." Rebecca said, leaving the couple to their activities.

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Rebecca almost ran straight into the twins. "Ah, if it isn't my favourite people in the world." Rebecca commented as she stared at Fred and George. "I have a mission for you. Consider this your Marauder exam." Rebecca explained, the statement immediately caused Fred and George to stand to attention.

"What is-

"it, you require-

"my liege?" The Twins asked in Twin.

"Tomorrow is the 2nd task, I want you to prank each and every person in the stands so that they each look like they are supporting a different champion but do not prank Roxas and Xion, succeed, and I shall have Padfoot himself name you the next generation of marauders." Rebecca explained as she started walking off to bed. "Good luck boys!"

Fred and George saluted Rebecca before heading towards the stands that were to be used in the next day's task.

When Rebecca woke up, it was to Xion shaking her slightly. "Hurry up Rebecca, or you'll be late!" Xion explained, as she grabbed Rebecca's hand, Rebecca, luckily already dressed, and ran to the Black Lake.

When they girls reached the shore, Xion sped off to the stands to cheer Rebecca on. Rebecca stripped off her robes, to reveal the swimsuit she had been bought the week before for this task, it clung to her body, showing her C, almost D cup breasts, and her completely shaved legs, which caused the guys in the stands to almost drawl at her.

Suddenly Dumbledore's voice could be heard throughout the stadium. "WELCOME TO THE 2ND TASK OF THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT, THE CHAMPIONS ARE TO DIVE INTO THE LAKE, REACH THE CENTER, RETRIEVE THEIR HOSTAGES, AND RETURN WITHIN ONE HOUR, NOW ON THE SOUND OF THE CAN-!" Dumbledore was cut off a Filch fired the cannon, causing the Champion's to dive in to the lake.

As soon as she was underwater, Rebecca took a bit of Gillyweed, before swimming to the center of the lake, she stayed near the surface to avoid Grindilows, she activated a moderate Haste spell, doubling her speed until she reached the center, she dispatched some Screw Driver Heartless that tried to attack her, she easily dispatched them with a fire that broke the laws of physics.

Rebecca soon reached the Mer-Village, diving downwards, Rebecca summoned Betrelousy, as she cut straight through Sora's bindings, before heading back to the surface, suddenly, out of no-where a shark appeared and dashed right at her, it attempted to bite Rebecca, but was knocked out when Rebecca hit its head with her Keyblade, before she swam back to shore.

When Rebecca reached the shore, the Gillyweed wore off stopping her time at 45 minutes and 36 seconds, Rebecca soon found herself wrapped in blankets, Sora too. Dumbledore announced. "IN FIRST PLACE, REBECCA POTTER!" Rebecca was now in first place for the third and final task, yet she was completely naive to the end result.

End Chapter.

Current Party: Same as last time.

Word count: 6,214.

Sorry about Hermione, I hope you can forgive me.

See you next time in... The fourth Task and NEWTS.


	7. The fourth task

I love those who left reviews last chapter; I really do want to know what you think. Remember, this is to be the greatest crossover Fanfiction on this site, so, of course, I want people telling me how to improve because I want this to be quality as well as quantity.

Note: the chapters that concern an individual world will be combined and posted as one chapter when I post the last chapter of that world.

**Listen to Oh Blond, oh Braun.**

**Chapter 7: The fourth Task.**

Rebecca sat on the stands looking out at the lake, her godfather there to dry her off, unfortunately, due to the idiocy of wizards, she could not see the task as it happened, a few minutes before the end of the time limit, Cedric surfaced, Cho waking up as she surfaced. Dumbledore's voice shouted "IN SECOND PLACE, WITH 3 MINUTES TO SPARE, CEDRIC DIGGORY!" The Hufflepuff's cheered as Cedric secured second place for the final task.

About 10 minutes after the time limit, a shark, bleeding from the head surfaced, Charlotte Windsor holding on to its back, the girl waking up as she surfaced. Dumbledore's voice shouted. "IN THIRD PLACE, VIKTOR KRUM OF DURMSTRANG, 10 MINUTES AFTER THE TASK ENDED! AND, DUE TO HER DISQUALIFICATION DUE TO BEING ATTACKED BY GRINDYLOWS, FLEUR DELACOUR FINISHES IN FOURTH PLACE!" The Durmstrang students and the Beauxbatons students booed their respective champions.

Suddenly, a huge plume of blue and green smoke rose from the stands, when the smoke cleared, the Durmstrang students were wearing red as if to support Harry, Beaxbatons were wearing red and black as if to support Krum, the Hufflepuff and Slytherin students were wearing light blue as if to support Fleur and the Gryffindor (minus Roxas and Xion) and the Ravenclaw's were wearing yellow, as if to support Cedric.

When the students went to transfigure their robes back to normal, they found themselves with yellow wings, hunched over and tweeting. In the stands, two redheaded twins were bent over in raucous laughter, before they ran to Rebecca, Sirius and Sora before they could be caught, Roxas and Xion close behind.

On the docks, Fred and George knelt before Rebecca and Sirius before speaking in unison. "My most gracious liege, we have done as you requested, we wish to know... **did we please you**?"

Rebecca summoned her Keyblade before handing it over to Sirius, with the command to the Keyblade, '_Stay with him for now.´ _Rebecca stood back as Sirius lowered the Keyblade onto Fred's shoulders, tweeting slowly dying in the stands. "Fred Weasely, you have performed most excellently, I hereby dub thee, Bandit." Sirius moved the Keyblade to George's shoulders announcing. "George Weasely, for your excellent teamwork and most glorious prank, I dub thee, Forktounge." Sirius handed Rebecca's Keyblade back as he inquired of the twins. "Do you swear to uphold the legacy of the marauders?"

"We do." The twins replied in unison as pink and blue strand of magic started circling their heads.

"Do you swear to create chaos and entertainment for as long as you live?"

"We do." This time a red strand of magic joined the blue and pink strand. From the stands Remus Lupin approached to ask the final question.

"Do you swear to keep all secrets that you are told by your fellow marauders?" Remus inquired, staring down at the boy's.

"We do." The strands of light split and entered the twins' hearts, securing the bond.

Rebecca stepped forwards, an air of authority surrounding her as she finished. "Arise Messrs Bandit and Snaketounge, welcome to the Marauders, you shall receive your own updated version of the Marauders' map and you will be given money for whatever job you want to do in the future, even if it is just a joke shop, you would do well in that industry, that way you can ensure that the legacy of the marauders can continue even if you do not have children."

Fred and George stood up, bowed and headed off to plan more pranks. Rebecca turned to the stands to see the people there start turning human again, however they were woozy and were bumping around all over the place. Looking at the man with the worst facial hair in the world, Rebecca asked. "So Remus, how have you been?"

"Oh you know, the usual, looking for a job, trying to get rid of my moustache, and, of course, finding a girlfriend." Remus replied hands behind his head as he leant back, a Sora-like grin on his face.

Sirius pushed past Rebecca causing her to shout indignantly as Sirius presented his fist to Remus, a smile on his face as he remarked in a Swedish accent. "Brofist!" Remus punched Sirius's hand completing the 'Brofist.'

Roxas and Xion watched the interactions with a smile on his face, it was clear by the way that Sirius and Remus acted, that they were brothers in all but blood.

Sora slung his arm around his girlfriend explaining to the rest of the Gang. "I think we'd better go inside the people are starting to regain their bearing, we wouldn't want to get into trouble now would we?"

"Good point." Rebecca commented, removing Sora's hand from around her neck and taking hold of it as they headed back inside for lunch. What they didn't see was an odd, electric blue eye following their progress; the person had a smile on his face.

When the rest of the students entered the Great Hall, they stared at the Gang with a look of hatred and a hint of humour, as they sat down for lunch.

The rest of the day was spent on the Quidditch pitch where the Gang had a throw around with each other until nightfall, it wasn't particularly interesting, but it wasn't boring either.

The next day, the Gang were sitting at the Breakfast table, when a gleeful Pansy Parkinson came over and handed Sora a magazine before going back to her own table. Sora was confused as to the unexplained happenstance that had just occurred.

Shrugging his shoulders, Sora opened the magazine where a bright red title immediately caught his attention.

**Love potion scandal at Hogwarts!**

**By Rita Skeeter.**

**Hello, my trusted readers, I, Rita Skeeter, have learnt from a trusted anonymous source that Rebecca Potter, Girl-who-Lived, age 12 has been drugged with love potion by recent edition to the great institute: Sora Hakari.**

**This reporter found it suspicious that three late sortings occurred last year on the 1st November, namely Sora Hakari, his brother, Roxas Hakari, and Roxas's girlfriend, Xion Noi. These late editions to the great establishment are very shady characters. This reporter has done extensive research as to who these mystery wizards are, and here's what I've found out:**

**Sora Hakari, Roxas Hakari and Xion Noi, all 15 years of age, attended Durmstrang Acadamy. As we know dear readers, Durmstrang is notorious for its liberal use of the Dark Arts.**

**Is it possible that these three students are actually at Hogwarts as spies for Death Eaters as well as using the Girl-who-lived as a pawn?**

**More on Sora Hakari: page 5**

**Roxas Hakari: page 8**

**Xion Noi: page 11**

**Foreign schools: page 15**

**TWT: page 20**

**Rebecca Potter: 28.**

Sora set down the magazine, inhaled deeply before walking out of the Great Hall and down to the lake. There, Sora put his head in his hands and laughed at the absolute stupidity of this world. They thought he was a dark wizard? Hilarious! Then again, maybe his sudden appearance was rather suspicious.

Meanwhile, Rebecca was heading off to Charms class when Professor Snape appeared in front of her, sneering in his usual way. "Hello Potter, what do you know of my missing ingredients?" Snape's breathe was disgusting, it took all the will power Rebecca had to not throw up all over the man.

"Missing ingredients sir?" Rebecca inquired, completely oblivious to the situation she was in.

"Yes Potter, missing ingredients." Snape replied as if to a 4-year old. "I'm missing ingredients such as Boomslang skin, Lacewing flies. Catch my drift?" Snape asked rhetorically.

"Sorry sir, I have no idea what you are talking about." Rebecca replied, trying to move past the greasy-haired bat.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me! You and your little friends are brewing Polyjuice Potion." Snape accused as he pulled out a bottle filled with clear liquid, one would easily mistake it as water. "Do you know what this is?" Snape drawled lazily.

"Water?" Rebecca asked, staring at the bottle, slightly off-put.

"Veritaserum." Snape replied. "Three drops and you'll find yourself spilling every one of your secrets, if I find more ingredients have gone missing, my hand just might slip over your morning Pumpkin Juice. Now leave my sight _Potter_." Snape spat as he moved out of the way, watching as his childhood friends' daughter ran off to Charms.

In the man's head there was only one thought. _'I hope you can forgive me. Aqua, Ven. I just can't stop hating her.'_ Snape sighed deeply before going back to his dungeon. He had a meeting with Karkaroff about the Dark Mark.

Rebecca, meanwhile opened up the Marauders Map, as she skimmed it, she found something very strange: Barty Crouch was sitting in Moody's office. Why would Crouch be in Moody's office?

Rebecca placed a finger, directly in the middle of the map saying. "Messrs Moony, Padfoot and Prongs, I wish to ask a question."

On the Parchment words appeared out of nowhere.

_Hello, fellow prankster, Mr. Prongs wishes to know what you want._

"Does this map show 'senior' of 'juniors'?" Rebecca requested as she walked down the corridor.

_Hello, Mr. Padfoot says that the map only shows names of people not whether they are father or son._

"Thanks guys." Rebecca replied, this added to the mystery of why Mr. Crouch was even in Hogwarts when he should be off sick.

_Messrs Moony, Padfoot and Prongs are always happy to help, young Prongslette._ The map replied before clearing itself of any ink.

When Rebecca reached Charms, she sat down by herself; the rest of the Gang weren't in Charms as Dumbledore said that cross-over classes were to remain DADA, Transfiguration and Herbology.

Professor Flitwick, a small, half-Goblin, climbed up to his podium before starting the lesson. "Hello everyone, welcome back to Charms, I hope you all have your homework. If so, I'll collect it during the lesson, if not, you will have a detention tonight where you will do it. Anyway, on a lighter note, we are moving away from summoning and banishing charms and moving onto a new charm. This charm is used for creating fire. The spell is _incendio_. It creates flames from the tip of your wand. Useful for lighting fires, and blinding enemies." Flitwick explained, as he conjured a small piece of wood and placed them in front of the students. "For this lesson, I want you to practice the charm until you can control it and light the wood. Begin."

Rebecca summoned her wand and, instead of using _Incendio_, she instead decided to practice a more advanced form of Fire: Fira. Pointing her wand at the piece of wood, Rebecca spoke carefully, and quietly. "_Fira_." Out the end of Rebecca's wand came a medium sized ball of fire, which, upon impact on the piece of wood caused it to start burning at a controlled rate. However, it stopped after about 40 seconds.

For the rest of the lesson, Rebecca kept on practicing, until, with about 10 minutes to go, the wood lit and stayed lit. Professor Flitwick looked at Rebecca's log with glee announcing. "Congratulations, Miss. Potter, take 15 points for Gryffindor. I've said it before and I'll say it again: you really should have been a Ravenclaw. Now, as it's the end of the lesson, I want to set your homework. You are to write 15 inches on the uses of _Incendio. _Good Luck."

Sighing to herself, Rebecca left the Charms class and headed towards DADA with the Gang, she was starting to miss Sora, he always seemed to make these lessons, lessons that could be completed in a week, last over a month.

In the classroom, Rebecca immediately sat next to Sora who grabbed her hand comfortingly as she prepared for the next lesson. Today, they were to learn about bloody theory, followed by a practise paper in the second lesson.

The theory wasn't bad; it was simply learning the history of many dark spells and writing about them for the final exam.

In the second lesson, Moody picked up a stack of test papers and started handing them out stating. "This test will not be in exam conditions, you may consult with your partner to help you. Good luck."

Opening the paper, Rebecca looked at the questions:

What were the Unforgivable Curses original purposes? (3)

How can light spells be deadly? (4)

Explain how the Dark Lord Martheus caused the Killing Curse to become an Unforgivable. (6)

Comment on the use of Dark spells and if they can be used legally. (8)

Discuss whether or not the Ministry made the right decisions when it came to Dark Spells (18)

Now, Rebecca may have been the most intelligent student in Hogwarts, but that didn't mean she could answer an 18 mark question completely. That's why she had Sora, with ease the pair worked through the paper, answering each question completely.

Upon handing in their papers, the class gathered their things and left the room. The gang were off to do some more training as they had a few free lossons.

It was a month before the third and final task when the Champions were called out to the Quidditch pitch to meet Ludo Bagman .When the Champions reached the Quidditch pitch, Rebecca heard the two males give a gasp of shock. Who could blame them; their beloved pitch had been overgrown with crisscrossing hedges all over the place. "Hello champions." The always jovial Ludo Bagman announced, approaching them from the Beaxbatons carriage. "Welcome to the site of the third task. Can anybody tell me what this is?"

"A maze." Krum and Rebecca noted matter-of-factly.

"Correct." Bagman replied happily. "Now, there is one month until the third task, so I am here to explain the rules. First and foremost, this is a race first and a competition second, so only jinx when absolutely necessary, secondly, if there are any unforgivables used, they will result a lifetime in Azkaban. Finally, you will encounter many creatures such as Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts, Dementors and Confouding fog. Good luck." With that, the group dispersed.

As Rebecca was about to head off, she approached by Viktor who was looking a little solemn. "I am sorry about you friend, Herm-o-nini." Viktor started. "From what I heard, she was an excellent student."

Rebecca sighed. "She was, she was one of my best friends and I will never forget her, she may have broken my trust, but she earned it back."

Viktor smiled before he spotted movement in the forest next to the him and Rebecca. "Vot is vat?" Viktor inquired, his accent shining through in his panic.

"Dumbledore, Dumbledore must be warned." The figure muttered as it approached the pair of them.

Rebecca looked at the deranged man in sympathy before saying softly. "Stay right here Mr. Crouch, I'll get Dumbledore. Viktor, look after him." Viktor nodded before Rebecca ran off to Dumbledore's office, only stopping to tell Professor Crouch about Bartemius.

"Out of the way!" Rebecca shouted as she ran towards the Gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, said stone figure jumped out of the way as Rebecca ran up the stairs, tripping about halfway up, grazing her arm, before she stood back up and continues up the stairs completely unfazed. As Rebecca approached Dumbledore's office, the door swung open, seemingly by itself. As Rebecca entered the office, she gasped out. "Sir, Barty Crouch, came out of Forbidden Forest, sent Professor Moody."

Dumbledore looked at his young 'protégé' whispering. "Stay here." Before rushing off to find Barty Crouch.

About half a minute later, a blonde haired boy entered whispering. "Geez Rebecca, did you put Haste on yourself?" Roxas asked.

"Nah, just really, _really_ motivated." Rebecca told Roxas as she ate a liquorish snap. Suddenly, at the corner of Rebecca's eye, a panel on the ornate wall slid open to reveal a stone basin. Rebecca and Roxas cautiously approached the basin. Inside were swirling images of days past, obvious by the fact that a much younger Moody played. Rebecca summoned her wand, pointed it at the basin and whispered. "_Projectus."_ An image rose from the basin, expanded and started playing.

~_Courtroom 10 1984~_

_Death Eater, Igor Karkaroff sat in a hard, wooden chair, spiky chains wrapped around his body. The entire Wizarding Government present to preside over his trial. Mr. Crouch looked at the Death Eater wih disgust before announcing. "Igor Karkaroff, you are here to answer for your crimes which are as follows. 30 counts of rape, 24 counts of murder, 104 counts of the use of unforgivalbes and 95 counts of torture. How do you plead?"_

_"Not guilty." The man replied._

_"Too bad, we've come to a verdict, you are to have your soul sucked out and your body buried." Crouch announced._

_"I have names." Karkaroff pleades._

_As the Ministry were the most corrupt government ever, Crouch looked at the Death Eater and said. "Go on then."_

_"Evan Rosier." Karkaroff replied causing a slight stir in the courtroom. "He infiltrated the Ministry and stole secrets."_

_"Evan Rosier is dead." Crouch replied, after consulting with another employee. "If that is all, then I shall have the Dementor brought in."_

_"I have more. What about Snape, Severus Snape?" Igor shouted in desperation. Rebecca looked at the man, if what he said was true, then Snape had completely betrayed her parents when the man joined Voldemort's ranks._

_"Snape has been aquited by this jury." Young Dumbledore replied. "Now he is no more of a Death Eater than I am."_

_"It's a lie!" Karkaroff shouted, crying slightly._

_Crouch sighed. "Anyone else."_

_"There is one, son of a Ministry employee. Torturer of the auror Frank Longbottom and his wife!" Karkaroff shouted. Rebecca suddenly felt her sympathies for Neville Longbottom increase drasticlly._

_"The name!" Crouch shouted. "Give me the wretches name!"_

_"Barty Crouch!" Karkaroff shouted, causing Rita Skeeter to gasp and everyone else to look at Karkaroff, a man with handsome features and slick hair to start walking out, as Kakaroff finished threateningly. "Junior." Everybody's gaze turned to the handsome man as he looked at Karkaroff insanely. The man jumped down the stairs, right at Karkaroff as he was stunned from behind by good ol' Mad Eye._

_"Hello father." Barty Crouch Junior snarled, looking at Crouch sinisterly._

_Said man replying. "You are no son of mine."_

~Dumbledore's office~

Rebecca looked at the screen in horror as Roxas held her hand comfortingly before an aged voice said. "It's sad, the evidence was overwhelming, Barty Crouch sent his own son to Azkaban where he sadly passed away." Dumbledore said as he approached, looking into Rebecca's mind when she turned to him. In the girls' mind he saw the typical teenage things causing him to smile, she was having a normal childhood. What he didn't know was that she was feeding him false memories. "You'd better go, you have a Task to train for." Dumbledore told the pair as he dismissed them.

"Sir, what happened to Crouch?" Rebecca inquired, looking at the man expectantly.

"I do not know Rebecca, when I arrived at the scene; I found Viktor stunned and no sign of anyone else." Dumbledore replied. "Off you go."

~Night before the day of the third task~

As Rebecca slept, she found herself, yet again, in the Dive to the Heart. As she landed, she saw her parents and Terra waiting. "Hello mum and dad." Rebecca said, a smile adorning her face as she ran to her parents who gathered her in a tight hug. "So, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, Rebecca, you are simply here so we can wish you good luck for tomorrow." Terra told his niece as her parents released her. "Also, Aqua has something for you."

Rebecca turned to Aqua, who had her Royal Radiance Keyblade in her hand. "Rebecca, you have learnt all that we and your friends can teach you. Tonight, you are to be examined for the Mark of Mastery, it is a test to prove your heart. You are the youngest student to ever take this test. I trust you are ready?"

"Yes mother." Rebecca replied.

"Then begin." Aqua summoned a multitude of white orbs to test her daughter.

Rebecca leapt into action, slicing through the orbs as if they were nothing, soon enough, the orbs had been dispatched.

"Well done Rebecca, now, due to your connection with Sora, I have brought him here for your final test." Ventus explained, as Sora walked onto the platform.

"You two are to fight. This is neither a competition, nor a battle for supremacy, for when equal powers clash, there nature is revealed." Terra explained as Rebecca and Sora prepared to fight. "Begin."

~Rebecca vs. Sora~ Play Land of Departure battle theme.

Sora and Rebecca ran at each other and began clashing blades; Sora immediately pushed Rebecca back before swinging his Keyblade, barely missing Rebecca as she stepped backwards, until Rebecca brought her Keyblade upwards nearly hitting Sora in the jaw.

They began the sharing of blows until Rebecca did something really unexpected, from her hand, a ball of light began to form into Light Firaga, before she thrust her hand forwards causing the ball to streak towards Sora who dodged out of the way. Rebecca then threw her Keyblade at Sora causing him to dodge, Rebecca's Keybade connected with the Light Firaga causing it to take on a white aura, before she summoned it back to her, the blade hitting Sora in the back of the head, knocking him out.

Battle end.

Rebecca quickly revived Sora who was taken back to his own heart by Ventus as Aqua began. "We have reached a decision. Rebecca, you performed extremely well, your aptitude and knowledge have earned you the title of Keyblade Mistress extraordinaire, this title is given to those who are under the age of 15 and have managed to pass the Exam with 100%. Congratulations, in honour of your amazing accomplishment, I hereby bestow upon you this haori." Aqua told her daughter, smiling all the way as she handed Rebecca a light green haori with a blue trim. "Also, as a Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge."

Aqua and Terra then proceeded to inform Rebecca of her role before finished. "And insomuch as you are now Keyblade Master, you must always be weary of temptation and glory, you must not let these get to your head. We will see you soon Rebecca, we love you." Ventus finished, blowing a kiss to his daughter as she rose into the air, on her way to the waking world.

"I love you too." Rebecca replied as her eyes fluttered open.

~Day of the third task~

When Rebecca woke up, she headed off to the showers before she placed her new, physical haori around her shoulders, her Wayfinder swinging from her neck before heding off to breakfast

At breakfast, Rebecca was approached by Professor McGonagall who said. "Miss Potter, who have been asked to go to the anti-chamber where family of the champions wait." Before she moved on.

Rebecca was confused; surely the Dursley's wouldn't come to Hogwarts. Perhaps it was Sirius.

Shrugging to herself, Rebecca entered the Anti-chamber where she saw her friends, Sirius, a silver haired man, a red-headed woman with a protruding stomach, a spiky, red headed man, a human-like mouse, a human-like dog and a human-like duck "Um, who are you?" Rebecca inquired, looking at the strange animals.

"Hoo hoo. My name is King Mickey, but you can call me Mickey." The mouse replied as he summoned his Keyblade, which looked like the Sora's Keyblade, but with the colours reversed. "It's nice to meetcha at last Rebecca." Mickey said, shaking Rebecca's hand.

"My name is Goofy hyuck. I'm the Captain of the King's Royal Knights and party assistance." The dog announced, summoning a silver shield with a Mickey head on it in a flash of light. "It's nice to meet Sora's girlfriend." Goofy said, giving Rebecca's hand a kiss.

"My name is Donald." The duck explained. "I am the King's magician and party healer." Donald said as he summoned his purple staff in a flash of light. "It's really nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Rebecca replied as she turned to Riku and Kairi. "And I take it you are Riku and Kairi?" Rebecca inquired looking at Sora's friend and ex-girlfriend.

"That's us." Riku replied as he shook Rebecca's hand. "Nice to meet you Rebecca, and can I just say that Sora picked a lovely one this time."

Rebecca blushed at Riku's compliment. "Thanks Riku." Rebecca replied before turning her attention to Kairi. "I just want to know one thing..." Rebecca started, her hands on her hips.

"Do you want to know why I broke up with Sora?" Kairi guessed, nervous at the sight of Rebecca's glare, she had a distinct memory of that look, but she couldn't remember where. That's when it struck her.

_~13 years ago, Radiant Garden~_

_Kairi was running from monsters when she heard a voice cry "No, run." Kairi ran as fast as she could, but all too soon she ran into the side of the town's castle. One of the monsters leapt into the air when she heard a high voice shout. "Ya!" before the sound of a blow connecting with the monster was heard. Kairi ran away from the monsters and straight to the woman's side where she leant on the weapon that the woman was holding._

_Aqua looked at the monsters with an intimidating glare. "Bring it on."_

_"Hoho, let's fuck these guys up!" Mickey shouted as Kairi ran to the flower grove._

Back to the present~

"No." Rebecca replied, "I want to know whether the child is a boy or a girl."

"It's a girl." Kairi smiled, placing a hand on her stomach. "We're going to name her Sheila, after her Godmother."

"It's beautiful." Rebecca replied, squeezing Kairi's hand slightly before turning to the spiky red-headed man.

"The name's Lea. That's Lea, got it memorised?" Axe, um, Lea asked, a shit-eating grin on his face as he tapped on his temple.

"I certainly do Lea." Rebecca replied, a grin of her own as she fist-bumped the man. "Come with me guys, I'm going to give you a tour of this place."

And so the large group of friends walked around the Castle, looking at the structure, the paintings and even talking to the ghosts. After the tour, the large Gang headed outside where Rebecca was embraced by her Godfather. "Good luck kiddo." Sirius whispered before heading into the stand, everybody else wished Rebecca good luck as she reached the entrance of the maze.

Inside the arena, Rebecca stood next to Fleur and prepared to enter the maze. "WELCOME STUDENTS AND FACULTY!" Dumbledore's voice boomed. "WELCOME TO THE THIRD, AND FINAL TASK OF THE TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT! EARLIER, PROFESSOR MOODY PLACED THE CUP DEEP WITHIN THE MAZE AND WHOEVER REACHES THE CUP FIRST WILL BE THE WINNER!" The Crowd cheered as Dumbledore announced each member and told them the rules. "MISS POTTER, YOU MAY ENTER AT THE SOUND OF-!" Dumbledore was cut off as the cannon blasted allowing Rebecca to enter the large maze. As Rebecca walked through the tall, dark maze, she summoned her Keyblade ready to fight.

As Rebecca journeyed through the dense maze, she made sure to keep an eye on due north. Soon enough, she encountered a boggart which showed Sora and the others dead on the floor, a faceless person laughing ghoulishly. Rebecca pointed her Keyblade at the boggart and whispered. _"Ridikkulus." _The boggart fled as Rebecca proceeded forwards, soon though she bumped into Cedric, literally. "Oof." Rebecca grunted, as she fell to the floor, causing her Keyblade to disappear.

"Oh, sorry Rebecca, I didn't see you there." Cedric apologised as he helped her up.

"Thanks." Rebecca thanked. "No harm done. See you later Cedric."

"See ya."

With that the pair parted ways, after about five minutes of walking, Rebecca heard a high-pitched scream and ran to investigate, her father inquisitiveness taking over. When Rebecca arrived at the location, she saw a horrific sight. Fleur was lying on the ground, stock still as she was eaten alive by a giant acromantula with glowing yellow eyes. Rebecca readied her Keyblade and ran at the monster, slicing straight through it. The thing disappeared in a flash of darkness. When Rebecca felt Fleur's pulse, she pointed her blade into the sky and said. "_Perriculum."_ A red light left Rebecca's Keyblade and impacted the sky causing red sparks to float in the sky, allowing the teachers to retrieve Fleur.

And so Rebecca kept walking forwards until she came across a fully formed Blast-Ended Skrewt, however, as she had been evaluating these things ever since she saw them, Rebecca knew its main weakness. She pointed her Keyblade at the creature and sent a Blizzaga at it, the spell cleaved through the SKrewts soft underbelly, killing it instantly. As Rebecca kept walking, she defeated a few shadow Heartless and Dusk nobodies until she reached a creature, a Sphinx.

"Hello, young Keyblade Master." The wise creature introduced as she noticed the haori that Rebecca wore. "I have a riddle for you, answer correctly, and I'll let you pass, fail to answer and I'll let you leave but get the wrong answer and I will attack."

"Let me here the riddle please." Rebecca requested.

"Very well, how is a raven like a writing desk?" The sphinx asked, looking at Rebecca intently.

Rebecca sat down and thought for a few minutes before answering. "They both require feathers to be useful."

"You are correct, you may pass." The Sphinx said as she moved to the side.

What Rebecca isn't aware of is that Krum had just killed Cedric while she worked out the riddle.

Soon enough, Rebecca found herself at the centre of the maze, in front of her laid the Tri-Wizard cup. Rebecca grabbed on and felt the whole world disappear.

**~End Oh blond, oh Braun and start oh fortuna~**

Rebecca landed with a hard thump. As she opened her eyes,, Rebecca saw tombstone and graves littered around her. A cauldron lit up suddenly causing her to jump a voice shouted. _"Stupify!"_ And Rebecca's world went black.

When Rebecca opened her eyes she saw Peter Pettigrew, betrayer of James and Lily Potter stand in front of her with a knife. "Blood of the enemy, unwillingly taken, you will resurrect your foe." As Wormtail cut open Rebecca's arm she thought. _'Go ahead, take as much as you need.'_

Wormtail placed the bloodied knife above the cauldron and dripped the blood in causing the thing to bubble and a not-man rise from the cauldron, not a man as it had no genitals, just a hole. Its head was snake-like with no nose, red eyes and no hair, its skin had no colour to it at all. As the figure stood it summoned black robes to cover its body. "Your arm Wormtail." Voldemort ordered, taking Wormtail's left arm and placing a bony, pale finger on the tattoo, summoning his followers. Moments later, figures in black robes appeared.

As Voldemort 'welcomed' his followers, Rebecca loosed the ropes binding her and drank a potion to heal the cut on her arm. As Rebecca released herself from the bonds, she summoned her Keyblade, the noise caught Voldemort's attention. "Ah, Rebecca Potter… or should I say Rebecca Hikari? Yes, I met your parents, mudbloods, they were brave. And they nearly defeated me. So, Rebecca, shall we end this once and for all?" Voldemort asked as he raised his wand. "I'm sure you've been taught how to duel, Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners now would he?"

"I hate that bastard, he ruined my life, but you ruined it more. Let's duel then Tom." Rebecca replied, with no emotion as she bowed slightly, Voldemort mirroring her. Voldemort shot off a killing curse as soon as he was eye level to his adversary, the green spell raced towards Rebecca who blocked it with her Keyblade, with a spin, Rebecca cast an Invisible on herself, allowing her to dispatch the Death Eater's without being caught, she took exceptional pleasure in decapitating Lucius Malfoy. When the Death Eaters were gone Rebecca became visible, looked at Voldemort and asked. "Are you ready?"

Voldemort laughed, it was high and cruel, suddenly, before Rebecca's eyes, Voldemort gave in to the darkness, turning him into a Heartless, his eyes turned gold, his skin turned black and he started growing, his feet and beet grew sharp until they were spikes.

'Voldemort' grew into a giant known as a Darkside, however, since his heart and soul were weak, he had no Nobody.

Rebecca raised her Keyblade and prepared, yet again to fight the Darkside.

Not wasting any time, Rebecca pointed her Keyblade at the Heartless and simply said. "_Lumos."_ A bright light erupted from the end of Rebecca's Keyblade, it sped towards the Darkside until it hit the thing in its head, ending it once and for all, and the Dark Lord Voldemort went to Sovengarde in a poof, because, despite being an evil person, Tom Riddle truly proved his mettle on the battle field.

Rebecca watched on as Voldemort left forever, she finally got her revenge on he who took away her family.

End chapter.

Word Count: 5,550.

Current party: Same as last time.

Meet me next time in: The beginning of a new journey.

Sorry about the long delay, but I needed to do my exams and I needed to make the characters actually more in character as teenagers, see you next time.

Ok, I've updated my plan for this fic, it should be posted where I put the last one.

One last thing. If this fic gets at least one more review, it'll have more than my last one, so please, someone drop a review so I know that this is really appreciated, I still want to improve and making my chapters around 6,000 words is just the start.

Just a little spoiler: Smoke me a kipper skipper, I'll be back for breakfast.


	8. Beginning of a new journey

Chapter 8: Beginning of a New Journey

After Rebecca had finally killed Voldemort and vanquished the darkness plaguing the World, she dismissed her Keyblade in a bright flash. On the ground where Voldemort's heartless once stood, Rebecca saw a gold Bangle adorned with sapphires and emeralds. As the 14 year old Keyblade Mistress approached the object, she felt its power humming gently in the air.

When Rebecca retrieved the Bangle and clasped it around her wrist, she felt a rush of power hit her as her health increased by 9 points and her body seemed to gain more natural resistances as the biting cold of the dark, creepy graveyard seemed to greatly decrease, almost as if someone had cast a fire spell on her.

"Wow," Rebecca mumbled. "I can't wait to tell the Guys."

Rebecca looked around for the TriWizard Cup, upon locating it behind a non-decrepit gravestone noting the death of someone who had died in the late 1700s, she approached the Cup and picked it up. A sharp yank on her naval transported her from the graveyard, to the entrance to the maze. As soon as Rebecca fell flat on her face she was greeted with a loud roar from the crown, and a band striking up. Fleur was sitting next to Madame Maxime, wrapped in a blanket and looking very pale from her run in with the Acromantula earlier. Krum was standing next to his classmates, with a small smile on his face.

Rebecca got up and began looking for Cedric, she was surrounded by Sora, and the others. "Congratulations." They said, each giving her a hug. Sora, however, after giving her a hug leaned in and started to kiss her. Rebecca started kissing back.

The kiss seemed to last forever, as if it was just Sora and her in the whole World, until the illusion was shattered when a loud scream erupted from the crowd. Sora and Rebecca, fearing the worst, quickly jumped away from each other in order to locate the reason for the scream and summoned their respective Keyblades.

When they noticed the wide eyed horror of the schools looking at the Maze, they slowly turned around. The maze had disappeared to reveal the Quidditch pitch. In the middle, however, lay the stiff, and undeniably dead, body of Cedric Diggory. Upon seeing the body, Rebecca dismissed her blade and ran toward Cedric Diggory.

"Let's see if this works." Rebecca mumbled, pulling a white phoenix feather from her back pocket. It was another gift from her parents called a Phoenix Down, an item used to revive people who had recently passed away. Rebecca crushed the feather and threw it over Cedric.

The Phoenix Down worked its magic as best it could, trying to respark the fallen Hufflepuff's heart. However, no matter how hard it tried, the inevitable truth was that Cedric had been dead for far too long for a Phoenix Down to work.

When it became obvious that Cedric was gone completely, Rebecca broke down into sobs. As she cried, Moody approached her, placed a hand on her shoulder and said, with a growl in his voice. "Come with me Potter. Let Dumbledore take care of this."

Without thinking, Rebecca stood up and followed Moody into the Castle, Sora, Donald, and Goofy close behind. When she and Moody reached the ex-Aurors' office, Rebecca sat on a stool near the door.

"You alright Potter?" Moody growled, searching for something in a back room. Rebecca began to hear the clinking of glass vials.

"Yeah," Rebecca replied. "It's just, the whole Tournament, celebrating, and then Cedric, it's all going by so quickly."

"The Graveyard, were there others?" Moody shouted.

"Ye-," Rebecca started, before she realized something. "I don't believe I mentioned a Graveyard sir."

The clinking was becoming more erratic in the back room as Moody got more desperate looking for something. Suddenly, the clinking stopped as Moody re-entered the room. In a voice, clearly mocking Hagrid, Moody growled, "Marvelous things, Dragons, aren't they? You think that oaf would have lead you into the Forest without me telling him so myself?! You think pretty boy Cedric Diggory would tell you the way to find a clue if I hadn't told him so? Or how about the Gillyweed? I gave Longbottom the book that describes their uses to him. You only won because I made it so Potter, My Master returned today, and I shall be welcomed back as a Hero after he learns that I silenced the great Rebecca Potter!"

Moody raised his wand and pointed it at a stunned Rebecca, when the door to his office burst open to reveal Sora, Donald and Goofy. Sora ran at Moody, Ultima Weapon raised, Donald cast a Cure on Rebecca, and Goofy threw his shield at Moody, distracting him enough so that Sora could knock him out with a sharp whack on the head.

"No one touches my girlfriend." Sora growled as he held Rebecca close to him. Behind them, the rest of Sora's friends appeared, looking at the down Moody with contempt. Suddenly, Moody's eye started glowing.

Suddenly, Sora pointed his Keyblade at the floor where a bright, white crown shaped light appeared. Around him, a large wind picked up, transporting Sora to a small place with a Twilight sky partially covered with black clouds. A beam of light shot up from the floating eye, causing a Keyhole to materialize in mid-air. Sora leapt back, did a cool flurry with his Keyblade before pointing it at the Keyhole, causing a beam of light to shoot from the end of his Blade before it connected with the Keyhole, keeping the World of Wizards protected from the darkness.

As the light dissipated, Rebecca had to blink her eyes to try and remove the black dots. "Whoa." Everyone murmured. Suddenly, a large crash echoed behind them as the door was starting to be burst down after Xion had locked it.

"Time to go!" Sora shouted, turning to Donald who nodded silently before transporting everyone to the ship, just as Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape burst through the door.

~On the Gummi Ship~

Inside the cockpit of the Gummi Ship, the 11 people appeared. "Time to get everyone home." Xion said.

"What about us?" Donald and Goofy asked.

Sora stopped in his tracks as he headed towards the console. Donald and Goofy HAD been with him ever since his first adventure. Smiling to himself, Sora turned to his old friends. "All for one and for all." Sora said raising his Keyblade. "That was the first promise we ever made. I'm sorry though guys, I think you'd better stay as the Castle in case anything happens. We may come and get you later though." Donald and Goofy nodded sadly.

Rolling his eyes, Roxas approached the Gummi console, inserted the co-ordinates for… "Where do you want to go Sirius?" Roxas asked.

"Destiny Islands, that way I can finally live my life the way I want, nobody else." Sirius replied with utmost conviction. Roxas nodded in response and inputted the co-ordinates for Destiny Islands.

"Ok, let's go." Taking off, Roxas pushed the "Boost" button, linked to the Haste2-G's, causing the ship to rocket towards Destiny Islands.

Once the Ship reached a beautiful Blue and sandy World, Roxas gently touched down and lowered the ramp. Lea, Riku, Kairi and Sirius gave the others a farewell hug before stepping off.

Next was Disney Castle, and thankfully the world wasn't too far away.

Upon landing in the Gummi Hanger, Mickey said one line before going, "Stay safe guys, I hope to see you soon." Before turning around and walking off the ship with Donald and Goofy who gave Sora a large hug before following Mickey, leaving Sora, Roxas, Xion, and Rebecca on the ship.

"OK guys, it's time to go to bed." Rebecca said, yawning, her eyelids heavy from the long day. Everyone nodded in agreement, before they headed off to their beds. Tomorrow would be a new Adventure.

Word count: 1,331

Current Party: Sora, Rebecca, Roxas and Xion.

This is a 3rd person remake of the last chapter.

Hopefully I'll be posting brand new chapter soon.

_Hello! I am thehomiewhowrites, the newly-hired beta for this story. I'm super excited to work with General Rhapsodos, and this is a really cool story that I can't wait to see the outcome of! We're sorry it took so long, but a story like this one is probably hard for the author to write. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading! ^_^_


	9. Arendelle: The Ice Queen

By 1 point, Sora is to help Katniss during the Hunger Games.

I'm debating whether or not to add the songs I listen to as I write, as recommended songs to listen to while reading the chapters. :/

Anyway, I listened to "Love is an Open door" for this chapter as if it were roaming music and "For the first time in forever (reprise) as if it were battle music.

This is a big one, due to the order in which I'm writing this, I have decided that Tangled and Frozen won't be related in this.

AND FINALLY: I HAVE A BETA READER! Just in case you didn't see the notification at the end of the last chapter.

"Speech"

_"Spells" _

_'Thoughts' _

_#_Singing#

Chapter 9: Arendelle: The Ice Queen

After Sora woke up, he started to navigate the Gummi Ship through the Lanes Between; Roxas and Xion were sitting in their room, playing chess, Xion hadn't lost yet, much to Roxas' confusion. He'd never lost to her back in the Organization,

Rebecca was sleeping in her bed, tossing and turning in her sleep at the nightmares of Voldemort turning into a Heartless and Hermione's death haunting her thoughts. Sora listened to her tossing and turning, it bought a tear to his eye, hearing her like this.

Sora put the ship on Auto-pilot, before standing up from his comfy, leather chair, and went into his girlfriends' room. He sat down on the side of the bed and began to stroke Rebecca's sky blue hair. The young Keyblade Mistress immediately started calming down at Sora's soft hand.

After Rebecca had calmed down, Sora smiled and he went to stand up when he felt a small hand close around his wrist. "Don't leave me Sora." Rebecca mumbled, looking Sora right into his eyes. "Please?"

Sora smiled at his girlfriend. "Don't worry." He replied softly, "I'm not going anywhere." Sora lay down next to Rebecca, before pulling her into him, slowly falling into sleep's gentle embrace himself.

The Gummi Ship kept flying through the emptiness of space, until its sensors detected a World about five hours later, and pulled up next to it gently.

About three hours after the Ship had pulled up to the new World, its inhabitants started waking up.

Roxas and Xion left their room and peeked in on Sora and Rebecca, seeing them slowly waking up and in each other's arms caused the couple to smile in a way that would've reminded Rebecca of Fred and George if she saw them, before they headed off to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

As Sora and Rebecca woke up, Sora smiled at Rebecca, who's blue hair was spread on his chest. "Morning beautiful," Sora murmured, causing Rebecca to blush slightly. "Feeling better?"

"Not really, but, I'm getting there," Rebecca replied.

As Sora moved to kiss her, a female shout of "Breakfast is ready!" immediately killed the mood.

"We should get up," Rebecca said, Sora nodding in agreement.

The couple slowly got out of bed and stretching to get their muscles working. Still in their pyjamas, Sora and Rebecca walked into the Ship's kitchen to find four plates of eggs and bacon waiting for them. Sora looked at Roxas sceptically; he had tried his Nobodies' cooking before…

"Don't worry Sora, Xion made breakfast." Roxas laughed at the look on Sora's face before taking a seat at the table with Xion before they all started digging into their breakfast.

As Sora and Rebecca ate, they didn't see their friends' mischievous smiles. Unbeknownst to them, Roxas had placed a little spell on their breakfast that Axel had taught him after the pyro had walking in on Roxas and Xion getting… ahem... "Intimate"

Only when Sora and Rebecca had finished their breakfast and heard their friends snickering before asking. "What? Is there something on our faces?"

Xion simply held up a mirror from her inside pocket, still under the influence of too many laughs. Sora and Rebecca glanced into the mirror before they whacked Roxas and Xion upside their heads. On Sora and Rebecca's foreheads were the words 'We had a great night (thumbs up) ;)'

The wallops brought the snickering hyenas back to their senses. "You gotta admit guys, it was pretty funny."

Sora and Rebecca couldn't keep up their stern faces as they suddenly burst into laughter. "It was pretty funny." Rebecca agreed.

Once Rebecca had removed the words from her and Sora's faces, the Gang moved to the cockpit, where they were greeted by a strange sight: outside the Ship was a new world, seemingly covered in snow with a ton of mountains and a single, solitary town with a Castle, overlooking quite a lot of water.

"Well, this is new." Sora stated as everyone took their respective seats, with Roxas taking his turn at the helm.

"We're totally landing here." Roxas stated with a slight grin as he pushed the joystick forwards, sending the Ship towards the world.

~On the New World~

As soon as Roxas landed the Gummi Ship out on the water, Sora flipped the switch nearest him which turned the Ship unnoticeable; they didn't want the residents of this World to see the ship after all.

Upon stepping onto the Ship's ramp, the Gang felt their anatomy and clothing change, to become more fitting to the World around them; nice black and white suits for Sora and Roxas complete with top hats, a green dress covered in sequins for Rebecca and a simple, black dress appeared on Xion. The Magic of the World was almost tangible, possibly causing the warmer-than-usual weather around them.

Rebecca looked out to the town in awe; the look on her face caused Sora to smile at her innocence before he placed an arm around her waist and started singing. #I can show the Worlds. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me love, now when did last let your heart decide? # Sora asked, causing Rebecca to shrug, it had been a while…

#I can open your eyes! Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under on a wonderful ride! A whole new World! A new fantastic point of view! No one to tell us 'no' or where to go or say we're only dreaming!# Sora started smiling, much like his girlfriend, at the World he had never even heard of before.

Rebecca grasped Sora's hands, as she started singing. #A dazzling place I never knew! But when I'm way out here, it's crystal clear! That now I'm in a whole new world with you! (Now I'm in a whole new world with you) Unbelievable sights! Indescribable feelings! Looking, wondering, Exploring, through an endless diamond view! A whole new World! # Rebecca closed her eyes as a seagull came flying at the ship.

#Don't you dare close your eye! # Sora sang, moving Rebecca's hands from her face.

#A whole new World! A hundred Thousand things to see! # Rebecca shouted, taking a deep breath of the salty air around her.

#And we will see them all # Sora promised.

#I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be! #

Rebecca was about to continue singing when Roxas poked them both on their shoulders. "Yes, we will see them all, but right now, we need to get to land to start seeing them," Roxas informed them, a slightly irritated look on his face.

"Ah," Xion stated shortly, she was too busy watching Sora and Rebecca bonding. "Well. What now? We can't SWIM to land, that would take hours, and that water must be freezing."

They looked for something floatable, until Roxas spotted a small boat no less than 15 meters away. "There," He said, pointing out the boat.

"Ok then, how are we getting it?" Sora inquired, he hadn't seen a better option.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rebecca said, looking at Sora who stared back confusedly. "Boys." Rebecca proceeded to summon her Wand from her Keyblade, point it at the boat and firmly state. "_Accio."_

The boat gently glided across the water, before bumping softly against the ramp. Everyone clambered in, before Rebecca once again pointed her wand at the boat and said. _"locomotor." _ The boat rose ever so slightly, before moving forwards towards the wooden dock of the town. The trip took no more than a minute before a slightly green group of friends bumped into the dock.

They tied the boat up and were about to go into town when a voice shouted. "Hold up there you!" The gang turned around to see a slightly short man wearing a white wig and glasses staring at them, holding a log book. "It's 10 munny to tie the boat to the docks and I'll be needing to know your names."

Roxas removed a small coin purse from his coat pocket and handed it to the man. "What say you to 90 munny? And we forget the names."

"Welcome to Arendelle, Lords and Ladies Smith," The man stated, smiling, he wasn't paid nearly enough to question this; he closed his log book and went to greet more newcomers. The Gang bowed slightly and moved off into town.

The town was beautiful; wooden stools around the main square with lively vendors selling their wares, bright, colourful buildings adorned with purple and gold banners. The cobbled streets were designed rather beautifully. "This place is beautiful," Rebecca gasped; it was as if she'd stepped back in time and across the sea to Scandinavia.

The others smiled a Rebecca's wistfulness; after all, this was her first real visit to a foreign world.

Unfortunately, the good mood was ruined when Shadows shot out of the ground and Soldiers appeared out of dark portals. Pandemonium struck, the Townsfolk ran away into their homes, trying to escape the Heartless which were in hot pursuit of them. Sora summoned his Keyblade and unleashed a Thundaga which connected with each of the Heartless, killing them instantly.

The battle was not over, as before anyone could relax, more Heartless spawned, prompting the rest of the Keyblade Masters to summon their Keyblades and start fighting.

Wave after wave of Heartless kept spawning for almost half an hour, the friends fought with all their might, but even they couldn't stop five people from losing their hearts.

Exhausted, surrounded by Neoshadows and completely out of energy due to having barely woken up, Rebecca pulled one last trick from up her sleeve, locking onto all of the Heartless; she unleashed her shotlock, sending a total of 50 laser beams at the Heatless, finally ending the battle.

The Town applauded the friends' bravery.

In the shadows, there was one small man with white, disappearing hair, with two goons, who looked at them suspiciously.

Sora threw one of his few megalixirs into the air, completely rejuvenating the friends. "That was too close, we shouldn't be that low on energy," Sora said, turning to the others.

Unfortunately, before they could reply, a town Guard, standing sentry at a bridge connecting the town to the fjord-locked castle shouted. "The Coronation is about to begin! Please enter the castle in an orderly fashion."

The four friends grabbed their respective partner's hands, and walked into a line, right behind a woman with short, brown hair and a man with wild, black hair.

The crowd of Lords, Ladies and citizens were almost at the extravagant, blue castle when a 16 year old girl with Red hair danced through the line, singing, #For the First Time in for… # before she was out of earshot.

Once the Gang was through the large, yew doors, they gazed in wonder at the sheer beauty of the palace; from the stain glass windows, to the painted ceiling, from the statues to the drapes, and even, the giant stack of bacon they glanced in a separate room.

~Meanwhile, in the Royal Chambers~

In her chambers, a white haired woman of 18, stood in front of a mirror. #Don't let them in # She sang, holding a candle stick and a simple, metal ball. #Don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be, conceal, don't feel…# Ice had started forming around the objects she was holding, causing her to put them down #Put on a show, make one wrong move and everyone will know# She placed her hands in some lovely, leather gloves. #But, it's only for today.# Else sighed. "I might as well get this over with."

~Back in the main hall~

In the main hall, all of the guests were chatting animatedly amongst themselves when the same guard from earlier shouted. "Please enter the chapel for the coronation."

Taking Rebecca's arm in his own, Sora guided his friends into the chapel where they stood at the very front, next to the same people they were behind earlier.

As the soon-to-be Queen entered, the crowd turned and watched as she walked, hands intertwined on her stomach, towards the altar.

The princess was about to pick up the objects on the altar, when the priest coughed. "Your majesty, the gloves." Elsa removed her leather gloves, placed them on the altar as the priest spoke in a language that was probably Latin, the Gang couldn't tell, before he finished. "Queen Elsa, of Arendelle."

"Queen Elsa, of Arendelle!" The Crowd repeated, not noticing, or not caring about the ice that suddenly appeared on the royal objects that the Queen had quickly put back down and put her gloves back on.

Once the coronation was over, the crowd entered the ball room where a lively band struck up. After the Yule Ball however, the Gang decided to simply intermingle with the Lords and Ladies of overseas.

They approached a couple who had a small girl that looked just a bit younger than Rebecca with the,, dressed like the Lords of Old England. "Hello," Roxas said, extending his hand to the man and shaking his hand firmly. "My name is Roxas, these are my girlfriend Xion, my brother, Sora and his girlfriend, Rebecca," He said, introducing everyone to the Lord.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Cloud, Lord Cloud Mytee," The handsome man introduced. "This enchanting woman is my wife, Sheila" He gestured towards a woman of Latin descent. "And this is our 13 year old daughter, Dani." He hugged his daughter into his side.

"Dad?" Dani asked. "Can I have some bacon?"

"Of course Dani," Cloud replied, he turned back to the group before saying. "It was nice to meet you, but I must be going now."

"Oh, OK." The Gang replied, slightly sad. "Have fun." Before watching as Cloud left with young Dani.

Before the four friends could leave, Sheila had placed a hand on Xion's shoulder, capturing their attention. "Here, take this; I know who and what you are," Sheila said, immediately capturing the friends' attention. "Don't worry, I used to be like you; adventuring through the Worlds, keeping the Balance and making friends. That was before I landed in this World, and before I met Cloud. When I was 18 years old, my Master, Master Eraqus, told me to investigate this World, because apparently a huge upsurge in negative energy started emitting from here, so I came here and naturally resolved the conflict. However, by the time I had finished, I had met Cloud and fell in love; I decided that day to renounce my duties as a Keyblade Wielder and decided to live a life of normality; no Darkness, no Light, just me and Cloud." As Sheila told her story, she gained a distant look in her eyes before shaking herself back to reality.

"You look a lot like them you know," Sheila commented, looking at Rebecca sadly. "You've got your mothers' hair and your fathers' eyes. Anyway, I'm ranting and you probably want to get back to the party. Here take this as a present, for all the birthdays I have missed." Sheila proceeded to place a cat-shaped gem into Rebecca's hand; the cat looked like it was emitting fire from its paws. "Keep her safe," Sheila stated, giving her best friends' daughter a nice, warm hug.

"Thank you… Auntie Sheila," Rebecca whispered, leaning into the hug. This simple statement caused a single tear to drop from Sheila's eye. After the two women separated, Sheila smiled at Rebecca before heading off to her husband and her daughter.

Sora turned to face his girlfriend beaming brightly. "That was lovely, it must be nice to meet old friends of your parents," before asking. "Can I see the gem quickly?"

"Yeah, sure," Rebecca replied, giving Sora the gem.

Sora took it from his girlfriend and looked at it critically. "This is a summon gem," He stated. "They're very rare, and the one's that can still talk are almost non-existent, like 0.5% of summons can actually talk. The ones from summon gems anyway. As I was saying, it holds the heart of someone whose world was destroyed, we can use her to fight in battle, and she seems surprisingly energized for never being used before so you should be able to use her as soon as you want." Sora grinned at the gem before looking at his girlfriend again. "Well, Rebecca, what do you want to call her?"

"I think… Jenny. I had a friend a few years ago called Jenny, I think she's married to her girlfriend now," Rebecca replied, taking back the summon gem and placing it in her pocket over her heart.

"I like that name," Xion piped in. "it's very-"

However, Xion couldn't continue speaking as the voice of the singing woman from the bridge shouted. "What is it? What are you so afraid of?" She seemed to be pleading with the Queen while holding one of the Queen's gloves to her chest.

"I SAID 'ENOUGH'!" Queen Elsa shouted, throwing her arm out, causing spikes of Ice to appear on the ground. Rebecca had to jump backwards as one of the spikes had risen right beneath her and had nearly impaled her.

"Sorcery, I knew there was something dubious going on here," The weasel man said, loud enough so that the entire room heard him

Rebecca discretely observed the Ice Spikes; they looked like accidental magic. She highly doubted a world like this would be accepting of a Witch, despite how colourful and vibrant the World was.

Elsa looked up with a look of horror before running out of the castle, Rebecca, Sora, Roxas and Xion in Hot Pursuit. When they reached outside, Elsa was slowly backing away from everyone, they tried following her, but she simply turned tail and ran, a small, weasel-like man was on the ice-covered ground shouting "MONSTER!" at Elsa's retreating back.

~With Elsa~

Elsa ran to the fjord and tentatively placed a foot on it, watching in fascination as it turned to ice. She turned around to see six people round the corner, before she turned around and ran across the fjord, turning it to ice as she ran, leaving her sister to descend to her knees and start crying, the others started comforting Anna as she started to run up the mountain.

As she ran, Elsa unknowingly caused snow to start falling… in the middle of JULY! She thought to herself. _'Finally, I can escape from those people.'_

~Farther up the mountain~

Up in the mountain, a small figure emerged from a steep verge; the Queen just hadn't stopped running… or had teleported. Finally, well above the snow-line, Elsa stopped and took a deep breath before looking around her, basking in her newly found freedom.

Smiling broadly, Elsa started singing her happiness. #The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A Kingdom of Isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen. The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in, heavens knows I tried… don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know! Well now they knooooooooow!# Elsa shouted, throwing her remaining glove into the air where the strong wind blew it away.

As she continued singing, Elsa made ice appear from her hands in small blasts. #Let it go! Let it go! # Waving her hands, Elsa brought sticks and snow together to form a snowman she had created with her sister when they were little kids.

Elsa started blasting much longer bursts of ice from her hands as she continued #Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it Go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care! # She shouted, throwing snow to her right, then to her left. #What they're going to say! Let the storm rage on! The Cold never bothered me anyway! #

Elsa released the clasp on her purple cloak, allowing it to follow her glove into the sky. She continued walking for a few seconds before continuing. #It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small.# She turned around to face the town before walking backwards a few paces #And the fears that once controlled me! # She clenched her fists. #CAN'T GET TO ME AT ALL!#

Elsa ran up a nearby verge excitedly, singing, #It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through!# She shot a blast of Ice at a nearby ledge causing the start of a beautiful staircase. #No right, no wrong, no rules for mee-ee-ee! I'm freeee!# Upon placing a foot on the bottom stair of her new stair case which cleared it excess snow, she placed her hands in front of her to complete the rest of the stairs as she ran up.

#Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and skyyyyy! Let it go! Let it go!# She had reached the top of her stairs and was now standing right near the peak of the mountain. #You'll see me cry, here I stand and here I'll stay, let the storm rage on!#

Standing on the flattest piece of snow she could, before stomping a foot right onto it, causing a giant, symmetrical snowflake surrounded by a thick block to appear beneath her foot. Elsa raised her hands, causing a beautiful Ice Palace to appear from the ground beneath her. As the Palace was built, it automatically created staircases, a piano and a beautiful chandelier to appear at the same time.

#My power flurries through the air, into the ground. My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around, and one thought crystallises like an icy blast!# Taking off her crown and throwing it away, Elsa continued. #I'm never going back, the past is in the paaaast!#

Next she destroyed her dress leaving her exposed to the elements briefly before creating a light blue and white dress out of ice and releasing her hair from the tight bun, to a single braid which bounced around to her front before returning to her back.

#Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go! Let it gooo! The perfect girl is gone!# Elsa started walking onto a balcony. #Here I stand, in the light of daaaay!#

She was now overlooking the entire kingdom, allowing her to see her entire World. #Let the storm rage oooooooooooooooooooooooon! The cold never bothered me anyway.# Elsa finished, turning back into her new Palace, slamming the door behind her.

~Back in Arendelle~

The City watched in mixed fascination and horror as unnatural snow started falling from the sky. "Snow?" Roxas said confused. "Isn't it July here?"

"That's what I thought," Rebecca replied, catching a snow flake on her finger, she could feel a very slight trace of magic in it. "It would seem that Elsa caused it though," She said to her friends.

"It was Elsa?" A small voice asked, the friends turned to see the woman who had been singing on the bridge just this morning.

"It would seem that way," Rebecca replied, looking into the girls' eyes. "The question is: why would she do this?"

"Look, it's snowing!" the Weasel-like man from earlier shouted. "The Queen has cursed this land!" This man strongly reminded Rebecca of the Ministry of Magic, he was clearly trying to raise panic and fear against something his closed mind couldn't comprehend. "She must be stopped," He turned to his thugs and whispered. "You have to go after her."

"No!" Anna shouted, panicking, "I'll go and try and talk to her. Someone fetch me my horse!" In the background, a Guard went off to the stables.

"I'll come too Anna," Rebecca said. "I know what she's going through, so I think I can try helping her."

"You?" A tall, handsome red-headed man asked, slightly shocked at Rebecca's bravado. "Are you sure you can face her by yourselves?" It was clear he was trying to be friendly, but Rebecca didn't think so, he sounded more condescending then anything, although that might have been because of his pride rather his own opinion.

"Yes." Rebecca replied. "I'm sure."

"We'll come too." Sora announced, going to stand next to his girlfriend, only to be stopped by Rebecca's hand.

"You stay here Sora, protect these people, they'll need it."

"Of course," Sora replied before whispering in her ear "Remember to use Jenny, she looks rather powerful," before he turned around, took hold of Roxas' and Xion's hands, and started walking back into the square… after casting Silence on the Weasel man.

"Then I should come at the very least," The red-headed man said, approaching the two girls, but he was stopped by Anna. This man was probably a nice man, someone Rebecca could learn to rely on, but he was clearly more of a tactician then a soldier. Noble, but definitely not a warrior, and for that reason, Rebecca didn't think he should be out in battle with them, but drawing up plans for the soldiers all over the town to follow... kind of like Ron in a way, just more likeable.

"You also need to stay here, as the highest current authority; I hereby leave the safety of Arendelle in the hands of Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," Anna declared so that the entire population heard her, she clearly trusted this man, he was certainly likeable enough.

"By my honour," Hans replied, grasping Anna's hands before following Sora, Roxas and Xion in the effort of getting everyone into the warmth of the palace. What people didn't notice was the wicked smirk on the man's face as he joined Sora, Roxas, and Xion.

"Come on then," Anna said, mounting the horse that had just been delivered to her. Rebecca quickly climbed onto the back of the magnificent white steed, surely after riding a broom for 3 years, she could handle this. "Yah!" Anna shouted, tapping the horse with her heel. The horse rose into the air before dashing into now snow covered forest. Rebecca soon discovered that, no, this was nothing like riding a broom, it was more like riding Buckbeak: it was hard and uncomfortable.

~Meanwhile, in Radiant Garden~

At the Villains' Vale, the evil witch had gathered the few surviving villains from Sora's first, second and third adventures and even some new villains namely, Hades, Pete, Captain Hook, Chernabog, Oogie Boogie (which she had resurrected again), The Beagle Boys, a small yellow flower, a man with tentacles on his squid-like face and one small being who shall remain anonymous.

In the shadows, however, stood a person that not even Maleficent knew was there. This person was way too small to be Master Yen Sid.

"Hello, my fellow villains," Maleficent announced, as if greeting old friends. "As you know, there is a new Keyblade Master; you may recognise her as the daughter of Aqua and Ventus. Now that I've told you that, we can get onto more serious business, it would seem that there has been a great explosion of darkness from a world that has just recently appeared, it seems that the leader of that world is giving into the darkness, she just needs a little extra push. I shall take care of this myself, I'll be back soon, so don't try messing up the place." With that, Maleficent teleported out of Radiant Garden, and straight to the Ice Palace of Elsa where she waited until the Queen had gone to rest before starting to awaken the Darkness in Elsa's heart.

~On the mountain~

Anna was trying her best to get her horse up the mountain which was covered in at least 4 feet of snow. She was muttering about her sister's power, not really paying much attention to where they were going, so she didn't see the tree embedded in the ground.

Rebecca was pretty bored, so she went to tap Anna on the shoulder as the unseen tree, right in front of them burst from the ground, making the horse rear back, causing Anna and Rebecca to fall off its back and into the soft snow… which was fucking FREEZING by the way, this world was clearly trying to give Rebecca hypothermia.

Rebecca slowly sat up, her dress was ruined, it was ripped and some of the sequins had fallen off. "Goddammit!" she shouted to the high heavens. "What is with this place, I've barely had a moment's peace since I've arrived here, it's loud, that one weasel-y guy is stupid, bigoted and small minded, and don't even get me started on the townsfolk! They're almost as closed minded as the weasel-y man and that isn't even scratching the surface! The only good thing so far has been the Mytee's!" Rebecca ranted. "I don't know how those three do it." Summoning her wand, she pointed it at her dress and said. "_Repairo."_ She watched, smiling, as her dress repaired itself to cover her completely once again.

However, when Rebecca looked up, she saw Anna standing there with a horrified look. "You're a witch!" She screeched. "Oh God, I'm with a witch, alone, on a mountain with nobody around." Anna muttered, pacing back and forth worriedly.

"Should you really be questioning this when your sister has powers as well?" Rebecca retorted, raising a single, elegant blue eyebrow.

"I guess not." Anna said, she still kept her eyes firmly on Rebecca's wand before, as if by magic, it disappeared. "Huh?"

"Let's go already!" Rebecca said, almost pushing Anna up the hill. This girl was almost as much trouble as when she found out she was a parselmouth.

Rebecca and Anna kept walking upwards until nightfall, until finally they saw a wooden shack that had been almost covered in snow. "Warmth!" Anna shouted, dragging Rebecca into the shack.

Inside was a shop… a shop on the middle of a mountain… Rebecca was seriously trying to process the logic of that. "Yoo hoo!" a friendly voice said softly with a Norwegian accent. "Big Summer blowout! Half off Swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, ja?"

"Oh!" Anna exclaimed, seriously not expecting that. "For now, how about food, clothes and firewood?"

"That would be in our winter department." The man replied kindly, pointing out some dwindling supplies in a small corner of the shop which Anna immediately went to and retrieved the required items and placed them on the counter. "That would be 600 munny, dear."

Anna pulled out a bag from her pocket and placed six 100 munny onto the counter. "Has anyone, say the Queen, been through here?" Anna asked, putting the items into a bag.

"Only people crazy enough to be in this storm are you dears." The man replied just as Rebecca realised something.

Rebecca now saw the logic of the man's decision of setting up business on a mountain. In winter, when supply and demand had a big problem in Town, people would come here as well, where he could rack up prices due to people being more willing to buy at higher prices and, when summer comes around, when it's nice and warm in town, people would come up the mountain to do some skiing, where, again demand and supply would be all over the place. It is a rather shrewd way of making a profit, but it was perfectly legal and effective. That was definitely something Rebecca both detested and respected.

"You and this fellow." The man continued, clearly he and Anna hadn't continued talking while Rebecca was thinking of the man's business decisions. "Yoo hoo." The man greeted, picking up the bottle of sun balm he had shown the girls as they had entered. "Big Summer Blowout!"

The girls looked around to see a snow covered man in a thick coat enter the shack, the door slamming behind him due to the strong, harsh winds outside. He approached Anna before saying, muffled by his hood. "Carrots."

"Huh?" Anna questioned, not understanding the man.

"Carrots." The man repeated, still muffled. "Behind you!"

"Oh!" Anna exclaimed, jumping to the side as the man leant down, picked up a bag of carrots and placed them on the counter. Before walking off to the "Winter Department," and gathered some climbing equipment.

Rebecca stood in the corner, observing the man. "I'm going up the North Mountain." The man stated, bringing the equipment to the counter.

"That would be 400." The trader stated calmly, looking at the equipment.

"400? No, 100." The man stated firmly.

That was when the trader confirmed Rebecca's suspicions. "You see, this is from out Winter Department, where supply and demand has a big problem." The trader explained in his usual calm voice.

"You want to talk about a supply and Demand problem; I sell ICE for a living." The man growled through his hood. The statement confused Rebecca; it was snowing REALLY harshly outside, how the hell did… ohhh. That was when Rebecca remembered when she had landed. She was obviously in a Scandinavian-esque World and it was very warm when she had landed with the others, could Elsa have accidentally caused the Ice business to deteriorate?

Having been lost in her own thoughts again, Rebecca had missed what Anna was saying and had looked up just in time to see the now hoodless man to say impatiently. "Yes! Now back up, while I deal with this crook here." It had been a dreadful day for him, and his temper had shortened to Voldemort levels.

Suddenly, the man started rising from his chair, revealing an 8 foot tall giant. "What did you call me?" He demanded, a lot less friendly than usual. The next thing Rebecca knew, the man had picked up the mountaineer and threw him out of the shop saying. "Byyyye!" Before coming back in and sitting on his stall, he was seriously reminding Rebecca of Hagrid. "Now, what else can I do for you?" he inquired, causing Rebecca to take a look at the equipment and carrots the Ice seller had left behind.

"We'll take those." Rebecca stated, paying the required 4000 munny, picking up the equipment and the carrots before she placed them in two paper bags. "I like you." Rebecca told the man. "You remind me of an old friend."

This caused the man to smile, his beetle black eyes looking at Rebecca kindly. _'More than you'll ever know, Rebecca Potter.'_

Rebecca placed the bag of carrots in Anna's arms before leading the red-headed Princess outside. From a nearby shelter, they could hear the man from earlier singing. #Reindeers are better than people. Sven don't you think that's true?#

Rebecca and Anna cautiously approached the shelter as the man changed his voice to sing. #Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you every one of ems bad except you#

"Oh, thanks buddy." The man stated before continuing. #But people smell better than reindeers. Sven, don't you think I'm right #

The man was clearly speaking as both him and someone else as he sang in the "different" voice. #That's once again true, for all except you.#

Rebecca couldn't take anymore as he burst in through the door. "Nice duet." She stated, staring at the man from earlier… lying next to a reindeer. Oookay.

"What do you two need?" He asked, clearly tired from the long day.

"We need to go up the North Mountain." Anna stated firmly, clearly giving orders wasn't her forte however, as she failed to look intimidating.

"I don't take people places." The man dismissed, placing a woollen hat over his face as he went to go to sleep.

His rest didn't last long as Rebecca threw the bag of supplies onto his lap, causing him to jerk up. "We have to go NOW!" Rebecca ordered, much more fiercely then Anna had done.

"Fine!" The man relented, "We'll go in the morning," beginning to lie back down and place the hat over his face again, "and you forgot the carrots for Sven."

That was when Anna tossed the bag of carrots next to the man. "We'll go right now." Anna ordered, much more convincingly than last time.

The man sighed. "Oh, alright, let me just get set up." Standing up, and going off to prepare the journey up the mountain. "Crazy women." He muttered under his breath so that neither of the girls could hear him. "This is why I prefer to stay with Sven."

About 10 minutes later, Rebecca, Anna and the blonde man were riding up the mountain, being pulled by Sven. "You know." Rebecca started slowly, "we've never really introduced ourselves. My name is Rebecca Potter."

"I'm Anna." Anna greeted, shaking Rebecca's hand slightly.

"I'm Kristoff, Kristoff Lee, professional Ice seller!" The man, Kristoff introduced, also shaking Rebecca's hand. "So tell me." Kristoff inquired, "What made the queen go all 'Ice Crazy'?"

"Well, I told her I wanted to get married, but she said 'no' because I had just met him, you know, that day." Anna explained. "But-."

"W-w-w-ait, are you telling me you wanted to get married to someone you met THAT DAY?!" Kristoff interrupted, disbelievingly.

"Yes, keep up. Anyway, so she got mad, and so I got mad and she just flipped out and ran off." Anna finished, as if it were the most normal story in the world.

"So, that's why she got mad? Because you wanted to MARRY someone you met THAT DAY?!" Rebecca clarified before giving the young princess a valuable life lesson that the Dursely's had taught her back when she was 9. "Anna, that's not the way relationships, especially romantic ones work; you can't just spend 5 minutes with someone and then suddenly you're in love."

"Exactly." Kristoff agreed, before looking at Anna who was starting to cry. "OK, how about this? I'll ask you both the following questions to see how much you both know about your boyfriends. First, what is their best friends' name?"

"Probably John." Anna replied.

"Riku and Kairi." Rebecca answered without missing a beat.

"What is their favourite food?"

"Sandwiches!" Anna exclaimed immediately.

"Bacon and Eggs." Rebecca replied.

"Eye colour?" Kristoff continued lazily.

"A dreamy hazel." Anna said with a far off gaze.

"Sky blue." Rebecca replied with the same gaze.

"Foot size?" Kristoff was still paying attention, just a tad bored.

"Foot size doesn't matter." Anna laughed.

"I don't think there is even a way to measure Sora's feet." Rebecca replied, thinking of Sora's giant feet, maybe measuring in Kilometers would get an accurate measurement...

"OK then, it seems you, Anna, know at least a little bit about your boyfriend-."

"Fiancée!" Anna shouted causing Kristoff to roll his eyes.

"Fine _fiancée. But, _Rebecca definitely knows quite a bit more about her boyfriend." Kristoff concluded.

"Tell me." Rebecca stated, looking at the blonde man closely. "How do you know so much about love?"

"I have some friends who are love experts." Kristoff replied easily. Rebecca was still looking at him suspiciously though.

Anna was about to shout something back when the unmistakable sounds of Heartless appearing rang out behind them. Looking back, Rebecca assumed she was going to see something like Shadows or Soldiers chasing after them, instead, something truly horrific was chasing them. Flying through the air, at seven feet tall and with a massive heart shaped hole in their chests, a horde of Invisibles were chasing after the Sled.

"Fuck! What are THOSE?!" Kristoff shouted staring wide eyed at the Heartless. "Their numbers, it's OVER 9000!"

"Invisibles!" Rebecca shouted. She was about to summon her Keyblade, when a scorching pain erupted in her pocket. Rebecca quickly pulled out the cause; it was her new summon. Jenny! "All right then, if you insist." Rebecca threw the gem into the air shouting, "Give me strength Jenny!"

From the Gem, a figure blossomed like a flower. First, the cat-like ears, with two earrings in the left ears' tip, closely followed by the face, which was covered in slick, black fur. The eyes opened to reveal shining, crimson orbs. Out of the head sprouted long, fiery red hair that blew around like a whip and covered her right eye. Next, sprouted the torso and arms which were immediately covered by a long, golden dress and black fur, a pentagonal symbol with an orange flame inside, in the centre of the dress. In her hands, fire sprouted in a bright blaze. Before, finally, her legs seemed to uncurl and cover itself with black fur and a golden anklet materialised around Jenny's left ankle. The tail coming out of the bottom of her back was much like her hair, long, fiery and blew around her body like a whip. But, by God she looked cute.

Jenny spun in mid-air before floating to Rebecca who stroked her long, red hair causing the anthropomorphic cat to purr before it spun around to face the horde of Invisibles. LIKE A BOSS!

Jenny glared at the Invisibles before she started shooting Fire balls at the Invisibles, before too long she was shooting out Firas, as Rebecca looked on in awe as her new summon went to work on the fiends. However, despite keeping up a barrage of now Firaga spells, Jenny was still getting hit, and hard. Soon enough, she had reached her limit.

To Rebecca's surprise, Jenny shouted rather madly. "That's enough! DIE!"

Jenny built up a giant ball of fire above her head, creating a Giga Flare before throwing it at the Invisibles. The orb of flames blew up, catching all of the Heartless chasing the Sled, killing them instantly.

The resulting blast radius, unfortunately also covered the Sled, causing it to go flying and its occupants to start screaming. Jenny chased after the Sled to save her master as the Sled started falling down a ravine. The fiery cat caught the screaming Rebecca, Anna, Kristoff and Sven before flying up to the other side of the ravine the trio had fallen down. She carefully placed the trio on the soft snow; Anna had fainted due to the fright.

Kristoff rushed to the edge of the cliff and looked down just in time to see his Sled hit the hard ground at the bottom, completely destroying it. "But I'd just finished paying her off." He cried at the loss of his Sled.

Once Jenny had made sure Rebecca was safe, she transformed again. However, instead of turning back into a Summon gem, like Rebecca thought she would, Jenny had shrunk down to the size of a cat with black fur, red eyes, red tail and a bit of red hair that still covered her right eye.

Jenny immediately jumped into Rebecca's arms, making the young Keyblade Mistress catch the cat instantly. Rebecca started stroking the cat which started purring softly.

Rebecca threw a Hi-Potion over Anna who woke up with a harsh jerk instantly. "I'm really sorry about your Sled. I promise I'll replace it, and everything in it." Rebecca apologized, still petting the purring cat in her arms.

Kristoff took a deep breath before slowly releasing it. "Don't worry about it; you didn't know what was going to happen." Kristoff replied slightly stiffly. "I'll still help you; just try not to kill me again."

In the morning, Rebecca, Anna, Kristoff and Sven were walking up the mountain, as they had walked; the sun had risen to reveal the true beauty of the Ice around them. The ice hanging from the trees seemed to glow and sparkle as if they had been set on fire.

Rebecca turned to look back at Arendelle. "Arendelle… it's completely frozen." She observed, looking down at the town with tears in her eyes; the Mytee's were down there, as were Sora, Roxas and Xion, She could hardly imagine how bad it must be down there.

"But, it'll be fine!" Anna stated confidently, putting a hand on Rebecca's shoulder. "Elsa will thaw it."

"Will she though?" Kristoff queried. "She may not be in her right mind you know, that's what happens when one is pushed too far."

"I'm pretty sure she will." Anna replied, just as confidently as before. "Now, come on. This way up the North Mountain?" Anna pointed forwards.

Kristoff laughed at this before going up to Anna and moving her arm so that she was pointing almost vertically towards a peak about 20 miles away. "More like this way." He retorted, causing Rebecca to become a tad nauseous at the thought of climbing THAT.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful." Rebecca said, shaking herself out of her thoughts of the mountain and its horrific height. "Where I come from, it barely snows anymore, we're lucky to get some even twice a year."

"But it's so white." Anna exclaimed, looking around at the almost completely bland land.

"Maybe just a LITTLE colour?" A seemingly disembodied voice agreed. "Y'know, something like crimson… chartreuse. How 'bout yellow?" A giddy, male voice said as he entered the same beautiful clearing as Rebecca, Anna, Kristoff and Sven were in... Around the corner a small, living, walking and talking SNOWMAN appeared. "No, not yellow. Yellow and snow?" The Snowman shivered disgusted at the idea and perished it. "Eww, no way! Am I right?" The Snowman asked, turning to Anna with a large smile on his face.

Anna completely freaked, she kicked the snowman right in the face, causing his head to go flying into Kristoff's hands. "Hi!" The snowman shouted as if he hadn't been kicked in the face.

"You're creepy." Kristoff stated calmly, throwing the head to a very calm Rebecca, who was actually snickering at Anna's and Kristoff's reactions.

"Please don't drop me!" The Snowman shouted as he approached Rebecca who quickly placed Jenny on her shoulder before catching the head.

The Snowman's body was wandering around aimlessly before Rebecca threw the head back onto it. The snowman slowly pulled himself back up revealing that Rebecca had accidentally thrown the head on upside down. "Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you all hanging of the Earth like bats?" The Snowman asked, looking at the trio confusedly.

"Alright, hold on." Kristoff said as he righted the Snowman's head so that he was right side up again.

"Ooooh, thank you." The Snowman laughed as if he hadn't been thrown around like a ball. "Now I'm perfect!"

"Well, almost." Rebecca replied, noticing the lack of carrot nose. She went to Kristoff's satchel and pulled out a large carrot before placing it onto his face. Unfortunately, Rebecca had applied a little too much pressure on the carrot, causing it to go straight through the Snowman's face. "OH! I'm so sorry!" Rebecca exclaimed, seeing the carrot protruding quite prominently out of the back of the Snowman's head. "Are you OK?" she asked worriedly.

"Are you kidding? I'm wonderful! I've always wanted a nose" The Snowman replied, playing with the tip. "It's like a little baby Unicorn." Kristoff crouched behind the Snowman and pushed the carrot straight through until it was about 90% through so that the nose seemed much larger. "Oh! I love it even more now." The Snowman proclaimed happily. "OK. Let's starts this over. Hi, I'm Olaf. And I love warm hugs."

"Olaf?" Anna asked, looking at Olaf with a nostalgic look plastered on her face. "That's right! Olaf!" Anna shouted, suddenly remembering the snowman she and her sister had built when they were young in the snowy fields.

"And you are?" Olaf prompted, holding his arms out to his side.

Anna blinked rapidly before stuttering. "Oh, um, my name is Anna."

"Uh huh, and who's that icicle?" Olaf asked, looking at Rebecca who glared back at his name for her.

"That's Rebecca." Anna replied slowly so that Olaf could understand her.

"Cool, who's that funky looking Donkey?" Olaf whispered, looking at Kristoff and Sven.

"That's Sven." Anna told the small snowman.

"And who's the reindeer?"

"Sven…" Anna replied with a strange look on her face.

"OH! OK, that'll make things easier." Olaf stated before Sven tried taking a bite out of the Snowman's nose. "Aww, look at him trying to kiss my nose." Olaf gushed. "I like you too."

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?" Anna asked curiously, kneeling down so she could look at the small snowman at eye level.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf asked, still holding his arms out.

Curious, Kristoff removed one of Olaf's arms which didn't seem to harm the snowman at all, yet, despite not being attached, still managed to move as if it were still attached. "Fascinating…"

"Do you know where she is, young snowman?" Rebecca asked, stroking Jenny like an evil genius, the fact that her coat she had bought from the Trading Post was black really added to the look, it's a shame her long blue hair ruined the look.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf enquired again, seemingly ignorant of his arm being taken.

"Do you think you could show us the way?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"How does this work?" Kristoff muttered curiously, bending the arm at its elbow. As if feeling this, the arm raised its hand and slapped Kristoff's cheek. "Ow!"

"Quiet Sven, I'm trying to focus here!" Olaf shouted indignantly, taking back the arm Kristoff had taken and placed it back where it belonged before turning back to Anna with a grin and repeating. "Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why." Kristoff told the snowman. ""We need Elsa to bring back summer, it is July for God's sake!"

Suddenly, Olaf's eyes widened considerably as he whispered with longing. "Summer?" Olaf started walking around the clearing giddily with his eyes closed. "Oh, I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot!"

"Really?" Kristoff said sarcastically. "I'm guessing you haven't had that much experience with heat."

Rebecca looked down sadly at the little Snowman, heat was just something he couldn't experience… like when someone realises there's no Santa Claus, and it would just break the poor guy's heart to find out. "You'll get to experience heat; I promise that I'll make that happen." '_I am a witch after all._'

"I hope so too Rebecca." Olaf smiled sincerely, not giddily, but actually happily. "Sometimes, I like to close my eyes, and imagine what it would be like when summer DOES come." Before, of course bursting into song and dancing around the clearing, clearly in his own little world, probably thinking of being on a sunny beach, eating Ice Cream or something akin to that.

(A/N: [I rarely do these] OK guys, I've novelised the whole of Let it Go for you, I simply can't do that with "In Summer", and so, I'm afraid that if you want to see the following scene from Olaf's POV, I would suggest visiting YouTube and watching the original video. I'm sorry, but I just can't novelise this song)

#Bees a buzz, kissable dandelion fuzz, and I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer. A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand, probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer!  
I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm and find out what happens to solid water... when it gets warm and I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me. Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer!  
The hot and the cold are both so intense, put them together it just makes sense. Rat tattat oo loo! Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, but put me in summer and I'll be a...# Olaf frowned for a second before continuing #Happy snowman! When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream, relaxing in the summer sun just letting off steam. Oh, the sky will be blue and you guys will be there, too.  
When I finally do, what frozen things do in summer!#

"I'm going to tell him." Kristoff smirked, only to receive two punches to his right arm.

Looking over, Kristoff saw Rebecca and Anna say in unison. "Don't you dare." As he rubbed his arm.

#In summmmmeeeeeer!# Olaf finished. As he had sang, the little snowman had accidentally carved a Sea Salt Ice Cream bar into the soft snow. "So, come on! Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!" Olaf shouted, before running off with Rebecca and Anna running to keep up.

"We're coming!" Rebecca and Anna shouted, the little snowman's song had filled them both with his excitement.

"Someone's gotta tell him." Kristoff said, his jaw almost to the ground.

~In Arendelle's town~

Meanwhile, back in a snow covered Arendelle, Sora and Xion, who had changed into much thinker clothing and had put on shoes with spikes coming out of the bottom to better grip the icy ground, were helping Prince Hans, who was dressed in a similar fashion, give out ponchos, firewood and directions to the Palace in the harsh blizzard swirling around them. Sora and Xion silently cursed Roxas who was lucky enough to remain inside and provide hot food and beverages. It was so cold, that Sora and Xion could actually see the Gummi Ship flickering every few minutes as the circuits controlling its blending system were starting to freeze, despite there being a constant, wide-spread Refleza spell all around the ship, cast by Yen Sid AND King Mickey themselves to keep it protected from conditions like this. "REMIND ME AGAIN!" Xion yelled over the raging winds. "WHY CAN'T WE JUST STOP THE WIND?!"

Sora thought hard for a second, before he pulled out his Keyblade, obscured by the swirling snow. He turned back to Xion and replied in an equally loud shout. "BECAUSE I DIDN'T REMEMBER THE SPELL UNTIL NOW!" He pointed his Keyblade towards the sky and said, so that nobody could hear him. "_Finite incantartem." _The spell immediately caused the wind to die down, leaving moderate snowfall. Sora dismissed his Keyblade and gave a deep sigh. "Much better." He stated brightly, smiling at Xion who was covered in snow.

The aforementioned girl wasn't so amused; she approached the spiky haired boy and whacked the back of his head. "I don't see what's so funny; we were standing in a fucking BLIZZARD for five fucking HOURS! All because you didn't remember a fucking spell?! Seriously Sora, even Donald would've remembered to cast that spell immediately when it was needed." Xion yelled at Sora who had lost his grin.

When Sora heard that last sentence, he immediately looked at Xion very seriously. "You take that back; there was no need for such language." He commanded.

Xion immediately covered her mouth as if she had said a most disgusting swear word. "I'm sorry Sora; I should never have compared you to Donald." She replied softly, tears leaving her eyes.

Sora simply replied with a smile and a one armed hug. "Don't worry about it."

Sora and Xion kept handing out supplies to keep the townsfolk warm when the weasel man, backed by two goons, in a similar fashion to Malfoy and his cronies. "Prince Hans." He started shivering, hugging his uniform tightly around his small form looking up at the tall Prince. "Are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you are giving away all of Arendelle's tradable goods."

"The Princess left me in charge." Hans replied hotly. "And in case you had forgotten, DUKE, I am a Prince, so unlike you, I have been taught to be well versed in solving emergencies such as this to keep the lower classes safe and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason!"

"Treason?" The Duke squeaked before glaring at the Prince.

The heated discussion was put to a halt when the galloping of a horse was heard coming from down the mountain. Moments later, the horse Rebecca and Anna had ridden off on earlier ran into town, slipping and sliding across the icy ground.

Hans and Xion immediately rushed forward, using the spikes in their shoes, to bring the horse to an abrupt stop. Sora looked at the horse worriedly as Hans looked to the mountain. "The princess is in danger!" He shouted to the rapidly gathering crowd. "I will need as many volunteers as possible to help me save her!"

"I volunteer two men my lord!" The Weasel Man shouted before whispering something to his goons.

Within moments, the entire Palace guard, the Blacksmith, and a brown haired royal that Sora, Roxas, Xion and Rebecca had walked behind into the Palace earlier had gathered around Prince Hans. Sora was about to approach when he was stopped by the Prince. "You stay here." Hans ordered. "I need someone to keep the Town in check, and you've proven yourself trustworthy."

Sora was a bit annoyed at this; he was used to getting into the action, slaying monsters, saving the day, but no, he was stuck in Arendelle with Roxas and Xion, just "keeping an eye on things" as his girlfriend and some people form the World solved the problem, this was worse than when he had been told to "keep an eye on the ship" back in Port Royal all those years ago. "Fine." He sighed, a frown on his face.

"Cheer up Sora!" Roxas shouted, throwing an arm around Sora's shoulders. "Let Rebecca take care of this, you trust her right? You DO remember she beat Sephiroth at level 4 right?"

"Of course I do, I'm just a bit worried about her." Sora replied, looking up at the mountain sadly. "I hope she isn't harmed. But if she is, I will make the cause of her harm wish they were dead." Sora vowed, now glaring at the Ice Palace, clearly visible from where he stood.

~On the Mountain~

The small group of misfits followed Olaf for a while through some dense trees until they reached another open space further up the mountain. "So how exactly are you planning on stopping this weather?" Kristoff asked, taking a bite out of a carrot that had just a second ago been in Sven's mouth, which disturbed Rebecca slightly.

"Oh, I'm going to have a talk with my sister." Anna replied airily as if it were the most obvious statement in the world; it kind of reminded Rebecca of Ginny's friend, Luna Lovegood had spoken.

"So, that's it? My entire business rides on you having even the slightest chance of talking your sister out of her mood?" Kristoff asked speculatively.

"And you're not at all afraid of her?" Rebecca asked, looking over her glasses at Anna, her arms crossed sceptically.

"Why would I be?" Anna shouted back, walking ahead and almost dancing past the icy stalagmites and stalactites.

"Yeah!" Olaf agreed, his smile still adorning his face as he walked backwards. "I bet Elsa's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." Olaf didn't stop smiling as he walked backwards into an icicle protruding from a nearby Ice wall. "Look at that." He laughed, grabbing onto the giant icicle. "I've been impaled."

After Rebecca had yet again reattached Olaf to himself, the small group kept walking until they were stopped by a sheer vertical wall, halting their progress completely.

"That's really fucking steep." Rebecca stated, looking at the Ice wall, her mouth open in shock, her mind in slow-mode at the shock… and the thin air.

"I've only got one rope." Kristoff announced removing said rope from the satchel, showing the rope to Rebecca who had turned around when he had spoken. "And you two don't know how to climb mountains."

"Who said?" Anna's voice called out, immediately drawing Rebecca and Kristoff's attention to her. She was trying to climb a sheer vertical Ice Wall without any of the proper equipment; she wasn't even wearing spikes shoes.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca and Kristoff asked in the same disbelieving and somehow bored tone of voice, looking up at Anna who was barely hanging onto the wall.

"I'm… going… to… see… my sister." Anna grunted, pulling herself up the wall _very_ slowly.

"You're going to kill yourself." Kristoff replied flatly. Anna simply ignored him and moved to put a foot on a ledge. "I wouldn't put my foot there..." Kristoff said matter-of-factly. As Anna placed her foot on the ledge, it slipped off, somehow prompting her to try putting her foot on a different ledge, proving her DETERMINATION! "Or there." Unfortunately, Anna's foot slipped off the ledge.

"You're distracting me!" Anna called back down, still trying to climb the wall despite what Kristoff was telling her.

"Seriously though Anna, how do you know Elsa even wants to see you? I mean no offence, but it was you who caused her to run away in the first place." Rebecca told the young princess cautiously, she was a little scared as to how she would react.

"Alright, I'm just gonna block you both out because I gotta concentrate here." Anna stated, not really caring about what Rebecca had said and continued trying to climb.

Olaf walked off at this point, having noticed something interesting. "You know." Kristoff started, leaning back against Sven as if this were an everyday occurrence. "Most people who disappear into the mountains wanna be alone."

"No one wants to be alone!" Anna fired back, still not having advanced up the ice wall. "Except maybe you." Anna was clearly getting very frustrated.

"I'm not alone." Kristoff replied, rolling his eyes at Anna. Meanwhile, Rebecca was leaning against a nearby tree, watching Kristoff and Anna amused as she started stroking and fussing Jenny who was purring rather loudly at the attention she was receiving. "I have friends remember?" Kristoff retorted, looking at Sven whole seemed to actually smile conspiratorially.

"You mean the 'love experts'?" Anna replied with a SLIGHT, but obvious, condescending tone, still trying to climb the fucking wall.

"Yes, the love experts." Kristoff replied, grinning with only one side of his mouth, he was having a bit of fun watching Anna trying to climb.

In the background, Jenny had turned into her summon form and was jugging fireballs back and forth with Rebecca who was giggling happily. "This is cool; I'm so glad that you came to me!" She shouted happily.

Jenny smiled back at her new Master, replying with equal amounts of happiness. "Me too, Rebecca, I think we're going to get along like a World on fire!" Jenny dismissed the fireballs she was juggling with Rebecca, ran forwards and hugged her appreciatively.

Rebecca was really surprised by Jenny's sudden kindness, especially after she went totally mad when she was defending the sled, but she was happy that Jenny wasn't completely mad and hugged her back. Of course, it did help that Jenny was really warm.

After a few seconds, however, Olaf's voice shouted out. "Hey, guys, I don't if this is of any help, but I've found a staircase leading exactly where you want to go," Rebecca and Jenny separated. Jenny once again transformed into a cat and jumped on Rebecca's shoulder as they turned their attention back to Kristoff and Anna.

"Haha! Catch me!" Anna laughed as she jumped off from the wall, her progress had taken her about 5 feet off the ground. Kristoff managed to catch the falling Princess in his arms. "Thanks." Anna said, standing up before waddling off. "That was like, some crazy trust exercise.

Kristoff and Rebecca looked at the waddling Princess slightly confusedly before following after her around the Ice Wall Anna had spent the last 15 minutes trying to climb.

After they followed Olaf up a slightly wiggling path, the small group could clearly seethe Ice Palace at the bottom of the staircase leading up to it. "Woah!" They all exclaimed at once.

"Now, that's… ice." Kristoff whispered, looking at the Ice Palace, wide-eyed. "I think I might cry."

"Go ahead." Anna replied, walking up to the staircase. "I won't judge you."

Olaf, as if by magic, which Rebecca quickly reminded herself was a huge probability, ran up the stairs effortlessly, closely followed by Anna, Rebecca and finally Kristoff who was looking at the staircase with almost obsessive fascination. Unfortunately, Sven, when he tried climbing the stairs, slipped and slid all over the place before deciding to stop trying and wait at the bottom for Kristoff to return.

At the top of the beautifully crafted stairs, Anna approached the door and raised her fist as if ready to knock, but she hesitated nervously. "Knock." Olaf whispered. But Anna still hesitated. "Just knock." Anna was actually drawing back now. Do you think she knows how to knock?" Olaf asked Kristoff in a whisper

Anna raised her hands and knocked four times. The door swung open, it was time to meet the Ice Queen…

End chapter!

To… be… CONTINUED in… True colours

OMFG, this is the longest chapter I've ever written, at a whopping 10,847 words! I'm so happy! I would've done the entire movie in this one chapter, but it was taking forever to write.

Ok, first of all, Cloud, Sheila and Dani are real people who I love talking with on Twitch, check them out.

www. twitch. tv /Cloudmighty

www. twitch. tv/ lostcatangel

www. twitch. tv/ danii_chan

Next, the summon gem that Rebecca has is one of me, my personality; a fiery cat. The concept art was actually drawn by Sheila, and, now that she's finished, expect Jenny to appear a lot in the future.

I really want to give a great big thank you to everyone who viewed, followed, favourited and reviewed over the past few months. I think, overall, I got 40 new followers and 45 new favourites. Thank you VERY much.

Finally, I'm really sorry about the long wait, I've just been EXTREMELY busy over the last few months, I hope you can forgive me 3

_Hey guys, Homie here! This has got to be the most fun chapter I've worked on… ever! I love General Rhapsodos' work, and this is an awesome chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I do! I'm so sorry it took me so long, I've been having exams and the ACT so I haven't been able to focus on this. _


	10. Arendelle: True Colours

The Author's note I was going to put here was extremely long so I've decided to post it onto my profile instead, check it out if you want; it is all about how awesome you guys are.

Chapter 10: Arendelle: True colours.

The Ice door slowly creaked open to reveal a huge entrance hall with an Ice piano and stairs leading to the upper floors where Rebecca assumed The Ice Queen would be waiting.

Rebecca cautiously entered the giant Ice Palace, Anna close behind her, Kristoff and Olaf standing sentry at the entrance in case anything went south.

As she and Anna sneaked into the palace, the domineering, female voice of Queen Elsa shouted. "You are trespassing here, leave now!"

"Elsa?" The redheaded Princess requested meekly, looking around the cavernous entrance hall before looking up and saw her big sister, Elsa, standing on the stairs. "Elsa!" Anna shouted gleefully, running up the stairs made of ice and tried to embrace her sister, only to be blasted back by a blast of cold air.

"Why are you here Anna?" The Queen inquired, her left hand swirling with cold air and tiny ice crystals.

"I've come to take you home! Please, Elsa, come home with me, I want the sister I never really had back!" Anna begged, standing up after being caught by Rebecca.

"No, my darkness would destroy Arendelle; I don't want to hurt anyone." Elsa replied, turning around to head up the stairs, only to be interrupted by Rebecca.

"Who cares if you're dark? I happen to know a great man with an awesome partner who gave into the darkness before embracing it and coming back home." Rebecca said, thinking of the time Sora had told her about Riku's past.

Elsa smiled slightly. "That's the problem, isn't it? I haven't embraced my darkness, so, until I do, I can't come back. Please, Rebecca, leave before I do something I will regret."

"Elsa, you know I can't just leave here, the current person in charge of Arendelle has ordered your return, and I can't disobey the order of a Prince." Rebecca replied, seriously wishing she didn't have to do this, but Sora had told her to hold her ground if enemies refused to back down.

Elsa sighed regretfully. "Then you leave me no choice." She raised her hand and shouted. "COME TO ME ICE BLADE!" In Elsa's hand, a broadsword made out of Ice appeared. "It seems Maleficent was right, you are too stubborn for your own good." Elsa laughed humourlessly.

Rebecca's eyes widened at that name; that was the name of the Witch that kept trying to take over the Worlds during Sora's journey, she was the Witch that just couldn't stay dead. "Oh, fuck." Rebecca muttered as she summoned her Keyblade. "I hope Elsa doesn't fall into _her_ embrace."

"Anna, leg it!" Kristoff shouted from the castle entrance.

Anna quickly complied with Kristoff's order and ran to the exit. "What's happening?" She asked fearfully, looking on as her new friend and her older sister stared each other down.

"I don't know, but I don't think it would be a good idea to get involved." Kristoff replied, stepping out of the Palace. "But, we'll have to stay out here. Wait, where's Jenny?"

Inside the Palace, Elsa and Rebecca were baring down upon each other like Lion's preparing to strike, the fiery cat stood in the shadows, ready to help her master at a moments' notice.

~Rebecca vs. Queen Elsa~

Elsa ran forwards and swung hard, causing Rebecca to block the Ice Sword. The Ice Sword was tough, normally something like that would have shattered on impact. "I really don't want to fight you." Rebecca said, dodging the swings Elsa was delivering.

"Tough!" Elsa yelled, swinging her blade again, catching Rebecca on the shoulder and causing it to split open, revealing blood leaving her arm.

"Fine, if we're doing this… GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Elsa yelled, pulling on the Hearts of Donald and Goofy, all the way from Disney Castle. Rebecca curled up in a ball as a translucent shield appeared around her before uncurling quickly to reveal her in her usual outfit, but much more golden and the Kingdom Key hovering in front of her left hand. "I might as well power up." Rebecca said, her voice reverberating with power.

Rebecca rushed at Elsa before unleashing a mid-air combo which dealt heavy damage to Elsa ending in Rebecca twirling in mid-air, bringing Elsa in for a fast ride in circles before Rebecca released her in a quick outward slice.

To Rebecca's surprise, Elsa threw a Hi-Potion into the air, healing her wounds and bringing her back to full strength.

"Nice try." She grinned before sending volley after volley of Ice shards at Rebecca, making the blue haired teenager dodge furiously; however, as Elsa finished her attack, one Ice Shard flew almost at slow motion, straight into Rebecca's chest just as her feet hit the floor.

"Argh!" She groaned, clutching her heart, reverting out of Master Form, upon using a Libra on herself, Rebecca discovered her HP was draining slowly, but surely. "Jenny, now!" Rebecca yelled, allowing Jenny to jump into the battlefield and battled Elsa until she gave in.

~End Fight~

Rebecca was curled up in a ball on the floor as her HP drained, she tried using Esuna, but it didn't help at all. "What is happening?" Rebecca moaned, as Jenny picked her up.

"I don't know Rebecca, but we need to get back to Arendelle, now!" Jenny replied, running out of the door, Kristoff, Anna and Olaf not far behind.

"What happened in there?" Kristoff asked as they entered a clearing.

"Elsa shot an Ice Shard into Rebecca's chest; she's slowly dying Kristoff." Jenny explained to Kristoff, who did not freak out, either he heard Jenny talk before… or he's seen things man Jenny mused.

"I know where to go." Kristoff said, as he placed Rebecca onto Sven's back where she held on weakly. "Keep your HP up Rebecca until we get to my place." Kristoff suggested; a tear on his face, the girl was only 14 and she was dying. "Remember I said my friends are love experts? Well, they're more like a family, although, they are rather heavy and loud, very, very loud."

"Kristoff, I'm sure they're lovely." Anna reassured him, patting his arm.

The group walked slowly down the mountain in silence.

~Back in Arendelle~

Sora was getting antsy as he waited in the Castle; he had felt something bad hit him a few minutes ago, and it wasn't just him, Roxas and Xion had felt it too. Something had happened to Rebecca; Sora vowed that whoever had hurt her would pay dearly.

Sora glared up at the Ice Palace through a window. "You had better hope that you feel remorse for what you have done, or else you're in for a bad time."

Sheila was worried; Sora was very uneasy, she had guessed Sora and Rebecca harboured feelings for each other. If someone had hurt her friend's daughter and her niece, she would not hesitate to summon her Keyblade once again to avenge her. Cloud, bless him was trying to calm Dani as she too felt something bad happening in the air. Dani was definitely showing signs of being able to wield a Keyblade and she hoped that Sora and Rebecca would train Dani when the time was right.

~With Prince Hans~

Hans was approaching the Ice Palace to capture the Queen and return her to Arendelle to hopefully advance his plan in taking over the country.

As he walked up the stairs, Hans could practically feel the magic in the air. "Stay vigilant men, we do not know what Elsa is capable of."

Hans entered the Palace and could see blood on the floor, and sent the two men the Duke had volunteered to scout ahead. What had happened here?

He climbed the stairs to find Elsa in a red room, already on the verge of killing the two men. "Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" He shouted, causing Elsa to hesitate

Hans immediately took advantage of Elsa's hesitation, he noticed one of the men aiming a crossbow at her, he looked up for a split-second to notice an Ice chandelier, thinking quickly and acting nobly, he ran to the man and pointed the Crossbow upwards as he shot, causing the chandelier to fall and knock Elsa out as she tried to get out of the way. "Come on; let's get her back to the castle." Hans ordered, picking up Elsa and walking out of the Palace.

~Back with Rebecca, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf~

"This is all my fault." Anna sobbed as they walked down a grassy road, surrounded by trees. "It's all my fault Rebecca's dying."

"It's not your fault." Rebecca reassured the young Princess, speaking wheezily. "It isn't you who fought her and it wasn't you who sent an Ice shard at my heart."

"But, if I hadn't insisted on getting her back, you wouldn't be hurt." Anna said, sniffing slightly, the cold was definitely getting to her.

"Anna, listen, I'll put it like this. If you hadn't bought me up this mountain, we never would've been great friends; we never would've met Kristoff, Olaf or Sven. Anna, you have brought us together, sure I ended up getting hurt, but it wasn't because of you, so don't worry about it because I'll be fine; I've been in much worse situations, trust me." Rebecca grasped Anna's hand and smiled, shuddering slightly at her previous misadventures at the end of her school years at Hogwarts with Ron and… Hermione. Thinking about her old friend brought a tear to Rebecca's eye, she did like Hermione, and she was fun to hang around with, even if things did go a bit sour near the end.

"She's right, Anna, everything will be fine." Olaf said optimistically, but still looking at Rebecca worriedly, he may be very cheerful and he may have just met her, but he wasn't about to lose someone as awesome as Rebecca.

"OK, we're here." Kristoff announced as they arrived in a large grassy clearing surrounded by moss covered rocks. They weren't any old ordinary rocks, Rebecca realised, practically swimming in the magic in the air.

Kristoff walked around and started talking to the rocks as if he personally knew them. Kinda freaked out by this, Anna started slowly backing out of the clearing, trying to pull Sven with her, although the reindeer did not move an inch, no matter how hard Anna pulled.

"Well, I'm gonna go…" Anna said in an unusually high voice.

"No, no, no, wait!" Kristoff yelled, stopping Anna as she went to take Rebecca off of Sven.

Suddenly, the rocks uncurled and revealed themselves to actually be little people. "Well, this is my family, the love experts!" Kristoff told Anna and Rebecca, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

The Rock people started fussing over Kristoff, offering to wash his clothes, tidy his hair and feed him. "It's great to see you guys, but we have a problem, where's Granpabbie?" Kristoff inquired, looking around at his family."

"He's napping." One of the rock people told Kristoff.

Anna seemed to recover from the shock of seeing a ton of rock people all at once. "Trolls... They're trolls and they're made of rock!" Rebecca had actually fainted from the pain and shock, with only Jenny to keep her on Sven.

The trolls had decided to start singing about why Kristoff and Anna should be together, this was an EMERGENCY, now was no time for singing! "STOP!" Jenny yelled, catching the attention of everybody in the clearing. "We have an emergency, now is not the time to be trying to get Kristoff and Anna together!" Jenny was pissed, her master was sick and nobody was doing anything!

"You are quite right dear!" An elderly voice announced, into the clearing a clearly much older rock troll walked, he was clearly very powerful. "Now is not the time to be wasting, this is time to be grown up and mature." He fixed each of the Trolls with a rock hard stare. "Bring her here dear." Granpabbie said.

Jenny picked up Rebecca bridal style and brought her to the elderly Troll. "Be careful, I'm not in a good mood." The Fire cat warned.

Granpabbie laughed slightly. "Do not worry my dear, I will not harm her." The Troll proceeded to scan Rebecca over. "I'm sorry dear, I cannot be much help, the Ice is stuck in her heart and only an act of True Love can save her." Granpabbie apologised.

"Is there anything you CAN do?" Jenny questioned, getting desperate.

"Well, I can slow its progress a fair bit, but she'd still die eventually unless there is someone who truly loves her." Granpabbie told Jenny who looked at Rebecca sadly.

"Do it, slow it down." Jenny ordered, it was her duty to protect Rebecca, and she would protect this woman to the ends of the Universe. She had been with Sheila for years and she was not about to allow Sheila's niece die, it certainly helped that Jenny really did like Rebecca.

Granpabbie nodded and started getting to work.

~Inside Rebecca's heart~

Rebecca stood on the physical manifestation of her heart, where she usually met her parents and her uncle, however, her heart was slowly freezing, Ice had started creeping from the left side of her heart and was spreading slowly, but it was still quick enough for her to die in the next few hours. "Mum, Dad, what's happening to me?" Rebecca yelled into the abyss.

The disembodied voice of her mother replied. "I don't know Rebecca, but from what I can tell, you're slowly dying and trust me, I will not let you die, not when you've got your life to live." Aqua said, looking down upon her Daughter, unable to properly manifest herself due to the magic preventing her. "Rebecca, you need to get to Sora, he'll be able to help. I love you dear; I'll see you before long."

"Ok Mum, love you too!" Rebecca yelled before disappearing, leaving her parents to try and keep back the ice taking over their daughters heart.

~Back in the Waking World~

Rebecca's eye slowly opened just as Granpabbie finished his work. "What happened?" She asked groggily.

"I have slowed the progress of the Ice in your heart, so you should actually have enough time to reach the person who loves you." The elderly rock troll informed Rebecca.

Said Keyblade Mistress sat up and gave Granpabbie a tight hug. "Thank you, how can I repay you?"

"Don't worry about it; I'm just glad I could help." Granpabbie smiled as the other Rock Trolls and Anna awwwed. "Now go, before you run out of time." He ordered.

"Goodbye everyone!" Rebecca yelled as herself and Anna climbed onto Sven who took off at an amazing speed.

"Hey!" Kristoff yelled, chasing after the two women. "Wait for me!"

Granpabbie chuckled happily. "Ah, young love, even at my age, I don't understand." Granpabbie went off to nap, hoping that Rebecca would be fine; he didn't abandon Maleficent just to have someone close to Sora die on his watch.

~With Hans~

Hans had just arrived back at Arendelle with Queen Elsa in tow; he immediately took her to the dungeon and locked her up. "This is for your own good, Elsa, I really don't want you or anyone else getting hurt after all." Hans said, as he ordered the guards to leave. "I just want you to put an end to this winter."

"Don't you see? I _can't_, I never learned how!" Elsa shouted, trying to free her hands from their bindings. "What about my sister? Has she returned yet?"

"No, not yet, due to the nature of this land, I fear the worst, especially with her young companion." Hans replied. "But, I do hope she isn't harmed. I need to go, if you recall, I have a city to look after." Hans told Elsa before turning and leaving the cell before slamming the door shut, leaving Elsa alone to try and escape.

However, she didn't have to wait long as a man who she recognised as Rebecca's partner entered the cell. "What's going on?" Sora inquired. "Hans didn't tell us anything."

"I don't know." Elsa replied with as much dignity as she could muster. "Hans just locked me in here and left without a word."

"You're bound, here, let me help." Sora said as he summoned his Kingdom Key.

"What are you doing?" Elsa questioned, looking at the Keyblade in awe. However, Sora didn't answer, instead, he simply pointed his weapon at Elsa's binding before a beam of light shot out and, upon catching the manacles, the locks unclasped, freeing Elsa. "What are you?" Elsa asked, looking at Sora.

"I am Sora, Keyblade Master, defender of Worlds and overall badass." Sora replied in a very confident tone, winking at Elsa and smirking slightly.

"What's going on in here?" A guard enquired, looking into the cell before noticing Elsa's unclasped hands. "You have freed a very dangerous fugitive, you shall be arrested." The guard said, looking at a panic-stricken Sora; this had never happened to him before, this was NOT his day, every time he tried doing something useful here it blew up in his face. Within seconds a score of guards blocked him in and shackled him and Elsa.

"Fuck." Sora muttered, now unable to summon his Keyblade; he was trapped, Roxas and Xion were in the main hall keeping order and Rebecca was still on the mountain. "This is not going well."

The guard who had spotted him stood near the door and unfurled a piece of parchment. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of justice. You have the right to an attorney/lawyer, if you cannot afford an attorney, a close friend shall represent you. Do you understand these rights that I have just read?" The Guard finished, looking up at Sora.

"Yes." He replied.

"With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak with me?" The Guard asked, smiling slightly, the criminals of this Kingdom always had some interesting conversations with him; he ALWAYS looked forward to talking.

"Sure." Sora smiled. "How about we talk over a nice cup of tea?"

"Excellent, I look forward to our chat." The Guard turned around and practically pranced out of the dungeons to get some tea, cookies and a plate of bacon.

"What was that about?" Elsa asked, looking at Sora as if he had grown two heads.

"Well, if I'm going to be arrested, I feel it would be nice to have a nice chat. I mean, I like to get to know people, hear their stories, I just haven't had time for that recently." Sora explained, wearing a goofy smile.

A few minutes later, the Guard returned with the tea, cookies and bacon, enough for all three of them. "So, Sora, tell me about yourself." The Guard requested, handing Sora and Elsa their tea before taking off his helmet to reveal a rather handsome man with short blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes. Sora immediately felt happy for the man or woman who captured this man's heart.

~Back with Rebecca~

Sora was wrong about Rebecca; she had just sped into Arendelle with Anna on Sven with Kristoff not far behind, Olaf sliding besides Sven like a sleigh. "Nearly there." Rebecca muttered. "Olaf, stay out of sight!" Rebecca yelled as the snowman slid down a side street.

"OK!" He yelled before seeing a bunch of people in front of him. "Hello!" He greeted cheerfully, the people screamed and ran away, much to his confusion.

Rebecca steered Sven through the twisting and turning roads of Arendelle before reaching the castle bridge. "It's Princess Anna, open the gates!" The Royal Guard captain yelled in a female voice, this place was certainly very forward thinking for the time Rebecca thought, smiling.

Sven slid to a halt in front of the main doors. Anna dismounted and helped Rebecca off of Sven and into the castle. "Stay safe!" An exhausted Kristoff yelled from just inside the courtyard as Rebecca entered the castle with Anna and her servants supporting her.

Anna took Rebecca into her bedroom and put her in front of a roaring fire. "This should help you Rebecca until we can get Sora in here." Anna smiled, laying Rebecca onto the sofa. "Stay safe." Anna said, before heading off to find Sora.

In the main hall, Anna saw Roxas and Xion reading a story to young Dani. "Have either of you seen Sora?" Anna asked, looking around desperately.

"Not since he went off to the dungeons to find Prince Hans." Xion replied, looking up from the book, which Anna noticed was called 'Twelfth Night' by the long dead English Playwright William Shakespeare. "But I just saw Hans go into the Conference room." Xion finished before turning back to the book. "Be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and others have greatness thrust upon them." Xion read to Dani… That line kinda reflected Roxas, who was born great, herself who achieved greatness, Sora who had greatness thrust upon him, and Rebecca who was an embodiment of all three.

"Thanks!" Anna thanked before heading off to the conference room, passing a rather giddy Guard holding three cups of tea, cookies and bacon.

Anna practically broke down the Conference room door to see Prince Hans and the other nobles from France, Italy and Germania, discussing the future of Arendelle. "Hans!" Anna shouted, running into his arms. "Do you know where Sora is?" Anna asked, looking up at the red-headed.

"Not lately." He replied. "The last I saw of him, he was going down to the dungeons."

"Thank you." Anna replied before running off to the dungeons, unbeknownst to her, Hans was worried; she hadn't gotten hurt by Elsa, he had to improvise and why was she looking for Sora? He didn't seem like anything special.

In the dungeons, Anna walked into a cell to see Sora, Elsa and a guard talking over tea. However, it didn't take long for Anna to realise that her sister and Sora were in chains. "What's going on here?" She demanded, capturing the Guard's attention.

"Sorry princess, but Prince Hans has ordered that the Queen is to be imprisoned on grounds of treason, and that anyone who tries freeing her is also to be imprisoned." The Guard replied, he was just following orders… even though having tea with prisoners was generally frowned upon.

"Well, that's just bullshit right there." Anna replied. "First, a Queen cannot be imprisoned on grounds of treason as she is the ruler and thus, she dictates treason, not a proxy holder. Next, a proxy holder cannot create laws on a whim as it needs the approval of the Queen and her court and finally, I need Sora right now." Anna listed off; she may have been holed up most of her life but she wasn't ignorant when it came to the politics of her land.

The Guard stuttered for a few seconds and Elsa and Sora stared at Anna like gaping fish. "All right, you're free to go." The Guard was sad now; he was enjoying his chat with Elsa and Sora.

"What's going on?" Sora asked as the Guard undid his chains.

"Rebecca's dying; Elsa accidentally struck her heart with ice!" Anna replied, starting to get desperate.

Sora's eyes widened to the size of saucers before turning to Elsa with a feral glint in his eye. "You had better hope she isn't dead." Sora growled causing Elsa to flinch before heading off to find Rebecca.

"She's in my room!" Anna shouted after him.

Sora burst into Anna's room, expecting to find Rebecca lying in front of a fire, instead, she was on the ground, completely covered in ice, Olaf the Snowman and Jenny were crying over her. The fire had been extinguished and it seemed Rebecca's life had soon followed suit.

Seeing this sight broke Sora's heart and restraint; he was going to find the person responsible for what had happened to Rebecca, the fire hadn't put itself out and there was plenty of wood for hours of heat. In Sora's hand appeared Oblivion, ready to kill the person responsible.

As a vengeful Sora left the room, he didn't notice the ice around Rebecca starting to melt.

Roxas and Xion shivered as they felt Sora's darkness cover the Palace. "Oh, shit." Xion and Roxas muttered.

Sheila recognised the darkness, it could only mean one things: Rebecca was dead or dying. Growling like a feral animal, she summoned the Keyblade she hadn't used in many years, there was a reason she and Aqua were so close; their Keyblades were twins, Rainfell was ready to strike again.

Like a dog, Sora practically sniffed out the culprit, he was soon joined by Sheila as they burst through the Conference Room door.

"What's going on here?" Hans demanded, looking at the two Keyblade Masters advancing upon him, rage flaring from their eyes.

"You killed my girlfriend." Sora replied simply. "You allowed her to freeze to death."

"She was my niece." Sheila growled. "The only daughter of my two friends and you murdered her in cold blood."

"Sora!" Xion yelled as she Ran into the room, closely followed by Roxas. "Don't do this! Killing him won't make you the better person!"

"Forever the voice of reason, aren't you Xion?" Sora smirked. "But, you don't need to worry; I'm not going to kill him."

~Anna's room~

In Anna's room, Rebecca was thawing quicker and quicker until, finally, she broke out; the combined love of her parents, her friends and her boyfriend had come together to release her.

However, she quickly realised something was wrong; there was a strong darkness coming from nearby, Rebecca knew that darkness all too well; it was Sora!

Rebecca tried standing up, but her legs wouldn't let her. "Jenny, get Sora!" Rebecca yelled.

~With Sora~

"No, instead, I'm going to let his brother's deal with him." Sora finished. _"Incarcerous."_ Sora stated calmly, sending ropes at the stunned Prince. "You made me trust you. You made me believe you were a good guy. That's pretty good considering many villains I know just scream 'I'm a bad guy, come get me!' But you, you actually made me believe you were innocent. Well done Prince Hans."

"However." Sheila stated. "That doesn't change the fact that you killed my niece." Sheila pointed her Keyblade at Hans' face and said. "Thunder." A thundara bolt left Sheila's Keyblade and struck Hans in the face. "Be grateful it wasn't worse." She stated darkly, before giving him a swift kick in his Family jewels ensuring he'd never be able to reproduce.

"Sora!" a female voice shouted.

Said Keyblade Master turned around to see a fiery cat hovering above the ground in front of him, this must be what Jenny looked like when out of her summon gem. "Jenny? What is it?" He asked.

"It's Rebecca, she's alive!" Jenny announced.

Everyone's eyes widened, Sora, quickly followed by Sheila, Roxas and Xion all ran to Anna's room.

As soon as Sora entered, he immediately strolled across the room to where Rebecca was sitting on the couch and gave her a warm hug. "I thought I'd lost you." Sora cried, relief filling him.

"So did I." Rebecca replied, hugging Sora closely. "I love you Sora, I could never leave you."

Sora smiled slightly. "I love you too Rebecca." Before lifting her face up to his and captured her lips in a nice, warm kiss.

The people watching all "awed" and wolf whistled at the display. Olaf just smiled goofily at the scene; they were so cute!

"What happened though? I would've thought Anna would at least light the fire." Sora whispered.

"She did, it was Prince Hans, he came in mumbling about plans of usurpation and poured a jug of water over the fire before leaving, the next thing I know, I'm waking up and unable to move." Rebecca answered. "Wait! Hans! What happened to him?"

"Don't worry about it." Sheila said as she entered the room. "He's being taken care of. He's going to be tried for treason against Arendelle. Attempted murder of a high ranking noble, theft and unlawful imprisonment; he'll be lucky to get a life sentence in prison." She grinned devilishly. Nobody hurt her niece and got away with it.

"Thank you, guys. I thought I could handle this by myself; it's nice to have people on my side who aren't in it for themselves." Rebecca smiled.

"You're welcome. Come on Rebecca, we need to get Elsa." Sora stated, standing up and helping Rebecca up at the same time.

After walking down to the Main Hall, everybody came to a halt. In the middle of the Hall, Queen Elsa stood with her arms raised with darkness pouring out of her hands, around the Hall scores of Darkballs and Shadows had appeared. When Elsa spoke, her voice reverberated with unrelenting darkness. "This is the true power of your Queen! Stand witness as I envelop the world in Darkness!"

Rebecca, Sora, Sheila, Roxas, Xion and Jenny stood in a circle and raised their respective weapons. "Let's rock." Sora said, a pair of shades appearing on his face as he took a gulp out of a Mountain Dew bottle that had appeared in his left hand.

Immediately, the Warriors of Light leapt into action and started slicing through the Heartless as if they were nothing but paper. A few minutes into the constantly respawning Heartless fight, a bright light flashed through the Hall, obliterating the Heartless in one go.

After the spots left their eyes, the Warriors looked over to see Dani with her arms outstretched and a fearful expression on her face. After she got over her initial shock, Sheila ran over to Dani and gave her a big hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"But… but, I'm a witch!" Dani cried, why was her mother so proud of her? She had magic, that was bad!

"Yes, but that doesn't matter at all. It proves you're strong enough to protect yourself." Sheila replied, hugging her daughter; Cloud, unfortunately, had been knocked out by one of the Heartless.

While Sheila was cheering up her daughter, Sora walked over to Elsa and woke her up. "Elsa, what were you thinking?" Sora demanded. "You put your entire kingdom in jeopardy, you're lucky no one was hurt."

"I… I don't know what came over me, a woman appeared and suddenly my darkness is all over the place." Elsa replied.

"Well, we need to get both your Ice and your Darkness under control, don't we?" Sora asked, taking his phone out of his pocket. "I know just who can help you." Sora pulled up his contacts, located 'Riku' and pressed the call button. "Hello, Riku. Yes, Rebecca fine, don't worry. Really, Tidus got into the Blitzball team with Wakka? That's awesome! Zidane and Garnet, eh? Well, we all knew that was coming, didn't we?" Sora laughed with his friend, catching up on events was always fun. "No, I didn't call you just to catch up, I'm on a world where the Queen, although a lovely woman, is having a lot of trouble controlling her magic and her darkness, and I think Maleficent had something to do with it." Sora started biting his nail. "I was wondering if you and Kairi could come and help her. Ok, fine, bring Sirius; just don't let him get into trouble. I'll see you soon mate! Bye!"

Sora put his phone away before turning to a bewildered Elsa and Anna. "I was just talking with my friend; he says he'll be here tomorrow to help you out." Sora, along with Rebecca, Xion and Roxas approached Elsa and embraced her.

"I hope you learn how to get your magic under control Elsa, it'll be hard at your age." Rebecca said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sheila asked, pointing upwards. "I may be able to use my Keyblade, but I can't lock this World." Sora and Rebecca looked up to see a Keyhole above a painting of an old King… King Triton.

Rebecca instinctively pointed her Keyblade at the keyhole and released a beam of light at the Keyhole. A clink was heard as the World was sealed from destruction forever. "I guess we need to head off." Sora said, a little astonished, he'd been on this World for a few days but it felt like they'd only just landed there.

Rebecca went up to Dani and gave her a hug. "You take care of yourself Dani, I'll see you again, I'm sure of it."

Dani smiled and gave Rebecca a little keepsake of hers. "Thank you for saving us." Dani smiled.

Rebecca placed the Keychain Dani gave her on her Keyblade and watched in awe as it transformed into something completely different. From what she could gather, Rebecca could tell she had received the Diamond Dust Keyblade.

"Bye everybody!" Sora, Rebecca, Xion and Roxas said, waving as they headed back to the Gummi Ship… by means of a long walk over a frozen fjord.

As soon as everyone boarded the ship, it was a race to the showers to warm up.

~With Maleficent~

Maleficent was sitting on her throne, contemplating the last 48 hours. Well, that didn't go as planned, the Queen had shown remarkable resistance to Darkness until she ramped it up personally. Oh well, there was plenty of time to finish Sora off, even if that cursed troll abandoned her.

~With Yen Sid~

Master Yen Sid sat in his throne in his tower, watching over Sora and Rebecca's progress. They had progressed through Arendelle rather well, granted; he didn't expect another Keyblade wielder to be there. Oh well, time to send them to their next World, a little obscure one to test Rebecca's Mercy, a nice little World simply known as… The Underground.

~With Riku and Kairi~

"Come on Riku!" Kairi shouted, as she waited for Riku to finish getting ready. "We've got a Queen to help!"

Riku came running out of his house, a piece of bacon in his mouth and a tired Sirius Black in tow. "All right, all right, I'm coming." The trio went inside Riku's Gummi Ship, set the co-ordinates and shot off to Arendelle.

End Chapter.

Word count: 5,667

Current Party: Same as last time.

I had fun writing this chapter, it didn't slow me down like the last one so I got it done much quicker, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you guys next time in… Monsters, Mercy and Goat Mum!

Sitting down with captors for a cup of tea and a chat has been used as a successful form of interrogation for at least 100 years now, when the German's in WW1 sat down with their captors and had a nice chat over a cup of tea, particularly during the Battle of Somme, where the Germans spoke about landmarks and perhaps mutual acquaintances, this was extremely effective as it allowed British troops to let their guard down and reveal information, the British POW's rarely got shot as well. I'll stop myself here before I type an essay of the subject, but if you're fascinated with this subject like I am, go to this website: www .theguardian uk/ 2006/ jun/ 18 /military. Germany

_Hello, thehomiewhowrites here! I am super ramped up for the coming chapters, and I hope you guys are too! And HOLY CRAP! This chapter was 15 pages! I really feel like our magnificent author deserves a loud round of applause! But, I must take my leave. See all of you in the next chapter! _

_NYEH HEH HEH!_


	11. Monsters, Mercy and Goat Mom

Howdy, I'm Flowey; Flowey the Flower, normally your dear General would leave a note here answering queries and addressing some concerns. :D However, this World is being taken over by ME! Starting with your precious General!

Look at all of you, you don't care, you think this is a trick, a ruse, maybe even a lie. I bet most of you who played the Game went Genocide even though you swore to yourself not to. Don't worry; your dear General did that as well. In fact, they've killed me so many times that I believe it's time I took action. I'm going to show you all the true meaning of this world. Man, Chara will be so proud of me. :D

Now that you know who's in charge here, enjoy the chapter. But just remember, just because I'm writing this for you… it's still 'Kill or BE KILLED!' *Laughs insanely*

Before we start, however, the General wanted me to say something *searches around* Here it is! Ahem, The General states that they have decided that the Romance in this story shall take a back seat to the action, because, while Sora and Rebecca ARE together, it is certainly not the main subject of the story, at least not until later.

Anyway, now that the General has said their bit, it's time for the chapter. ENJOY HUMANS!

Chapter 11: Monsters, Mercy and Goat Mom!

After everyone had warmed up in the shower, Rebecca pushed Sora into the wardrobe saying "Put on some other clothes would you? This outfit is just covered in belts!" Rebecca held up Sora's outfit from his second adventure. "I honestly don't even know if these are even magical and more on the side of 'Over the fucking top'."

"Alright, alright!" Sora yelled, going into the wardrobe to get changed, his girlfriend was crazy!

Inside the wardrobe, Sora located another outfit he'd been gives by the three Good Fairies. This one was far more red as opposed to his old outfit, it only had three belts; one around his waist and two around his hands. The lack of belts made him feel… less powerful for some reason.

They walked into the cockpit, took their seats and took off back into space. Like a well-oiled machine, the four friends piloted the ship through space, destroying Heartless and Nobody ships while hardly breaking a sweat.

However, before long, the console started ringing. Sora looked down to see the video connection to Yen Sid and Chip &amp; Dale flare to life. On the screen Yen Sid appeared in all his old, wise glory. "Hello Master." Sora greeted, handing over control to Rebecca.

"Hello Sora. I have been keeping an eye on the skies as usual, and I have sensed something disturbing." Yen Sid explained. "In the far reaches of space, a new World has appeared and it seems to be having some serious Darkness troubles, I would like to ask you to head over there and see what you can do." Yen Sid explained.

"Certainly Master, could you send us the co-ordinates?" Sora asked into the 90s style screen.

"OK, the World can be found at co-ordinates 34SD23-FFTSPUAMAAC-2W. Be careful Sora, I don't know what shape the enemies will take on this World." Yen Sid told Sora, looking down at the co-ordinates of the planet.

"Thank you Master, see you later." Sora said, turning off the monitor. As soon as Sora cut the connection, he immediately punched in the co-ordinates, not seeing Yen Sid stare at Rebecca in the split second between saying goodbye and switching off the console.

"Where are we going Sora?" Rebecca inquired, handing control back over to her boyfriend.

"Further than we've ever gone before." Sora grinned, immediately accelerating the Gummi Ship to as fast as it would go.

Meanwhile, in another part of the Universe, a man with lovely brown hair and wearing a pinstriped suit was setting his TARDIS to fly when he felt a shiver run down his spine… someone had stolen his line! "Dammit!" He yelled in his native language of Gallifreyan.

However, as Sora flew the Gummi Ship towards the co-ordinates, he encountered a serious problem; it was behind the invisible barrier that surrounded all known worlds!

"Hold on tight everybody!" Sora yelled, causing everyone except Rebecca to grasp onto their seats with all their might as Sora physically broke through the barrier that contained their region of space. The force of the impact caused Roxas to break his wrist and Xion to dislocate her shoulder, luckily, Rebecca had done the sensible thing and placed her head between her legs and Sora didn't have to worry because the wheel of the ship had its own crumple zone so he didn't have to worry about his broken bones, he had to thank Chip and Dale for implementing some basic car mechanics to the Gummi Ships as well.

After Sora crashed through the Invisible Barrier, the Gummi ship started breaking up as it spiralled towards the co-ordinates that were programmed into it. The G-force inside the Gummi Ship rendered everyone unconscious until the Ship finally crash landed inside a tall mountain on an uncharted world, mostly because Donald lost the charts!

At the bottom of a deep hole surrounded by ruins, the wrecked Gummi Ship barely missed another human who had fallen down not that long beforehand.

A few hours later, Sora's eyes slowly flickered open. "Ugh" He groaned, seeing more of the sparking and destroyed ship as he opened his eyes. "Rebecca, Roxas, Xion?" He called out.

"Sora?" He heard Roxas shout, "Help! Xion, Rebecca and I are trapped!"

"I'm coming!" Sora yelled, standing up and limped towards the back of the ship to find his Nobody, his Replica and his girlfriend trying to pry themselves out of the Holy-G engine that had fallen on top of them. Sora rushed forwards and tried helping them; even Rebecca couldn't summon her wand to use magic.

The thought of the fact that your friends may die. It fills you with Determination!

~Outside the Ship~

Lying on a patch of yellow flowers was a human child with neck length brown hair and wearing a blue and purple striped shirt.

Upon opening their eyes, The Human saw the ruins of a space ship with screams emanating from inside. The human's eyes widened realising there were people trapped inside.

The Human knew that they weren't strong enough to help them; no matter how Determined they were, so they ran off down a nearby corridor in search of help. When The Human ran through a nearby door frame, the first thing they saw, however, was a single golden flower… SMILING at them.

"Howdy!" The flower greeted in a high pitched voice. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower." The flower hummed. "You're new to the Underground, arn'cha?" Flowey asked, causing The Human to nod. "Golly, you must be so confused. Well, someone ought to teach ya how things work down here. I guess little ol' me will hafta do! Ready? Here we go! "

Suddenly, The Human saw a red heart appear in front of them and they themselves felt themselves going ethereal.

"You see that heart?" A monochromatic Flowey asked. "That's your SOUL; the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?" Again, The Human nodded. "Don't worry; I'll share some with you!" Flowey winked causing some pollen to fly from his eye. "Down here, LOVE is shared through little white 'friendliness pellets'" Flowey exclaimed brightly, summoning some seeds around him. "Are you ready? Move around, grab as many as you can!" Flowey sent the seeds flying at The Human.

The Human reached out with their SOUL to touch it. However, when the bullets touched their SOUL, it started to shatter. The Human looked at Flowey with extreme confusion.

"You idiot!" Flowey yelled at the Human. "In this world, it's KILL or BE KILLED! Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?" Flowey shouted, surrounding The Human's SOUL with seeds. "DIE!" Flowey cackled insanely.

However, as the seeds approached The Human's SOUL, they felt it restore and a fireball came in and knocked the flower away.

Replacing the Flower was a warm Goat woman. "What a terrib…" However, the Goat Woman was cut off by The human running up to her and hugging her. "It's alright dear, it's over now." She said comfortingly.

The Human pulled at her robe. "You want me to follow you?" Goat Mom asked.

The Human nodded and lead her back to the crashed ship. "Oh, my!" The Goat Woman gasped, hearing some shouting. "Stand back dear, I'll help them." The Goat Woman announced, running into the ship, quickly located the trapped Humans and helped them out.

"Thank you." Roxas gasped, clutching his chest. "Err…"

"I'm Toriel, my child." Toriel greeted. However, before she could continue, Sora, Roxas, Xion and Rebecca all fainted, clearly exhausted from the strain of nearly dying just moments ago. "Oh, dear." Toriel muttered worriedly. "My child, would you kindly find some Froggits? They should be able to help me with these Humans."

The Human nodded and rushed off, and returned moments later with an army of Froggits.

~Time skip~

A few hours later, Rebecca started stirring and felt herself lying on a very comfortable surface, as she opened she saw the dim light of a nightlight in a socket near the foot of her bed, Rebecca's nostrils immediately picked up the scent of something very tasty, she turned her head to see a slice of pieon the bedside table, it smelt of cinnamon and… butterscotch?

What a strange combination for a pie, Rebecca thought to herself before standing up and picking up the pie slice as she went before she pocketed it, not noticing that Sora, who was lying next to her, was also awake.

Rebecca exited into a short hallway with three doors and took a note that she left through the left most door before heading to her right and moving into an entrance hall, passing a sausage-like plant, and saw stairs heading down into the basement that had bookshelves full of history books, books on hunting bugs and some pun books, the pun books being the most opened from what Rebecca could tell.

"Curiouser and Curiouser." Rebecca said as she headed into the front room and saw, sitting on a chair near a merrily crackling fire was a Goat Woman with a Human of about 10 on her lap.

"Erm, hello?" Rebecca asked, looking at the rather bizarre sight before her.

"Hello, my child." The Goat Woman replied, "How are you feeling? You were in a dreadful crash when I found you."

Rebecca was slightly taken aback by the appearance of the motherly goat woman in front of her. "Y-yes, I'm quite alright. Umm, who are you?" Rebecca asked, feeling some form of déjá vu, a faint memory of the summer before her first year at Hogwarts where Hagrid visited came floating back to her.

The kind woman smiled. "I am Toriel, my child, caretaker of the Ruins. Now, you must reciprocate the introduction, who are you?"

"My name is Rebecca, Rebecca Potter, Keyblade Master, or Mistress, if you want to get technical." Rebecca replied, summoning her Keyblade which had taken on a form rather reminiscent of Arendelle.

"A Keyblade Mistress?" Toriel asked, smiling. "Well, that does explain your LV of 42, now, come on, I'm making lasagne for dinner."

Rebecca sat down at the table, The Human joining soon afterwards. By the time Toriel had bought out the Lasagna, Roxas, Sora and Xion had woken up and joined Rebecca at the table. Having seen people like Beast, Jack Skellington and the Cheshire Cat, they were not shocked at Toriel's appearance.

To crack the tense ice, Toriel said. "Hey, did you hear about the spaghetti thief? He was a real imPASTA."

The Humans couldn't help but burst out laughing, despite one simple fact: pun.

"Damn Toriel." Roxas replied, pouring some ketchup on the side of chips he'd been given. "That was good, I'm gonna have to KETCHUP to your level."

"I'll take that as a CONDIMENT." Toriel laughed, she loved these kids already, but, she already knew they'd have to leave soon, before Asgore paid her their weekly visit, before a sudden thought struck her. She could destroy the doorway leading to the rest of the Underground!

"That was delicious, Toriel." Xion said, finishing up her lasagne.

"So." Sora began. "I was reading this book on antigravity." Sora smirked at this point. "It was impossible to put down." Rebecca and Xion rolled their eyes, but Roxas and the human giggled.

Rebecca was having a good time, but she knew that she'd have to leave soon and find the Darkness of this world, even if she COULD see herself living there for the rest of her teenage years.

"I'm incredibly sorry about this Toriel, but we have to leave, we're looking for the 'darkness of this world'." Rebecca said regretfully.

Toriel smiled sadly. "I understand, but, before you leave. Prove to me. Prove you are strong enough to defend yourself!"

Suddenly, the room turned black and some music started up around them. In front of her, Rebecca saw a Blue heart lying in a box labelled "Fight." Rebecca summoned her Keyblade and prepared to fight. Rebecca was about to select "fight," however, she looked to her right to see a box labelled "Mercy." Without hesitation, Rebecca moved the Heart to "Mercy" and selected it.

"What will you prove by this?" Toriel asked sending unfocused fire magic at the Heart which Rebecca caused to sidestep. After Toriel finished, Rebecca immediately selected "Mercy" and prepared for Toriel's next attack. Toriel sent her magic at the bottom of the battle board causing Rebecca to lift the Heart into the air, only to discover that it was affected by gravity and came back down in a graceful arch, but luckily Toriel had finished by the time Rebecca landed.

"Fight me or run away!" Toriel shouted. Rebecca looked at Toriel with Integrity burning in her eyes and punched the "Spare" button. Rebecca prepared for Toriel's attack, but was surprised when she saw that Toriel's fire was actively avoiding her!

When Toriel finished her "attack" she fell to her knees. "I can't even protect a single child" Toriel lamented, causing the room to immediately return to normal. Rebecca approached Toriel and hugged her.

"Don't worry Toriel, we are Keyblade Wielders, we'll be fine." Sora said, joining the hug.

"But, it would be appreciated if you took care of the Human until we've cleared the way." Xion said, ruffling the young child's hair causing them to smile at her.

"Of course, my child." Toriel sniffed. "I'm sorry about your ship, but I think it's broken beyond repair."

"Don't worry." Sora said. "We've got an alternative form of transport. Our Keyblades can turn into Gliders, but we will need the spacesuits from the ship until we can get this "Keyblade armour."

"OK, well, good luck." Toriel said, hugging the Keyblade wielders in turn before they headed back to the ship to pick up some spacesuits before finally leaving the Ruins.

However, before they could leave, a flower turned up.

"So, you spared the Goat Woman." Flowey grinned. "So, you managed to play by your own rules by 'sparing' her. But, what if you meet a ruthless killer, what then? Will you kill out of pure frustration, or will you die and die and die? This so interesting! Very well, my little monarchs, I wish you luck!" Flowey's face morphed into a grin before he let out a cackling laugh which sent shivers down everyone's back before he disappeared and they were able to move on, not knowing what awaited them.

End Chapter.

Word count: 2,414.

Sorry about the long wait, but translating the battle system into writing was exceedingly difficult. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you all next time in… Skeletons, Puns and Puzzles!

I want to thank TheHomieWhoWrites for looking over this chapter.


End file.
